Le monde de la colocation
by Namikubo
Summary: Eren Jaeger, 18 ans, fraîchement diplômé du Bac souhaite poursuivre ses études dans une école d'Art située en ville. Le seul soucis est qu'il est originaire de la campagne, il est donc dans l'obligation de louer une chambre en colocation avec un parfait inconnu qui (on peut le dire) est aussi beau que terrifiant...
1. Chapter 1

PDV EREN

Il est actuellement 8h du matin et j'éprouve une énorme difficulté à ouvrir les paupières... Vous savez ? Ce moment où vous n'avez qu'une idée en tête, vous replonger dans votre couette, au chaud, pour laisser la fatigue vous envahir peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle capture votre esprit.

Cependant, moi, Eren Jaeger, est toujours sous l'emprise de ma mère, qui pour je ne sais quelle raison, refuse de me laisser dormir le week-end ! Bien sûr je pourrais me rebeller, après tout je suis majeur maintenant, mais entre nous je ne préfère pas (ma mère fait carrément flipper quand elle est en colère...). Résultat : je n'ai pas le choix, je dois suivre sa devise « l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt ». Je jure de ne jamais, au grand JAMAIS faire subir un tel calvaire à mes futurs enfants.

Après 5 minutes de réflexion sur le sens de la vie, j'entends des bruits sourds, comme quelqu'un qui marche à grande vitesse et surtout avec force dans les escaliers... Attendez une minute... OH MERDE !

BLAM *ouverture de porte plutôt violente*

« -EREN JAEGER ! QUAND VAS-TU TE DECIDER A DESCENDRE MANGER TON PETIT DEJEUNER ! »

Ah... qu'est-ce-que je disais... quel bonheur d'entendre la douce voix de ma mère en cette jolie matinée...

« -J'arrive dans deux minutes maman. »

Après un hochement de tête de sa part elle finit enfin par fermer ma porte. Allez Eren, plus qu'une semaine et tu prends enfin ton indépendance ! Je pourrais enfin faire ce que je veux !

Lorsque je franchi la porte de ma chambre, mes narines sont immédiatement remplies de bonnes odeurs... bon je dois quand même avouer qu'il y a des parties de mon quotidien qui vont me manquer, comme les petits déjeuners copieux du dimanche matin.

En descendant les marches, j'arrive à apercevoir la table, elle est remplie de viennoiseries, d'œufs, de confiture à la myrtille (ma préférée) sans parler des pancakes tout chauds, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche !

Trop occupé à loucher ou plutôt baver sur toute cette nourriture, je n'ai pas tout de suite remarqué la petite tête blonde qui était assis à table.

« -Je passe après la nourriture maintenant ? S'il-te-plait Eren, ne devient pas pire que Sacha ! »

Je réfléchis un instant à la personne à laquelle il vient de me comparer...

« Enfin Armin ! Tu sais bien que c'est impossible de rivaliser face à cette goinfre ! »

Nous nous sommes mis à rire aux éclats suite à ça, il n'y a pas à dire, Armin est et restera toujours mon meilleur ami. Il va d'ailleurs énormément me manquer.

Nous avons toujours été dans la même classe depuis l'école primaire, je l'ai toujours suivi jusqu'à maintenant même jusqu'en Bac S ! Pour vous dire à quel point je l'adore ! Parce que moi et les sciences... Comment vous dire, c'est pas du tout compatible ! D'ailleurs je me demande encore par quel miracle j'ai réussi à avoir ce p** de Bac. Mais heureusement pour moi, cette époque est finie !

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche quand mon petit champignon (oui c'est son surnom sans commentaire XD) me coupe la parole :

« -Tu es sûr de vouloir faire tes études dans l'art ? »

Cette question ne me surprend pas, il a toujours été comme ça, il a constamment peur que je me trompe de choix.

« Ecoute Armin, je suis décidé, c'est ce que j'aime, je ne peux pas passer ma vie à te suivre, on s'entend bien mais nos passions sont pour le moins assez différentes. Alors oui je vais foncer et réussir mon année en Art et toi tu deviendras un grand scientifique, d'accord ? De toute façon, même si on est séparés tu ne vas pas m'échapper aussi facilement, parole de meilleur ami ! »

Sur ces mots je vois Armin et ma mère me regarder en acquiesçant et en souriant.

Après cette discussion, Armin est parti prétextant qu'il devait commencer à réviser, donc j'en profite pour aller me rafraîchir les esprits sous la douche. (Bah quoi ? Chacun son sens des priorités.)

La réflexion me revient rapidement... ahlala les pouvoirs de la douche... Je me demande comment sera la vie là-bas, j'ai toujours vécu à la campagne, la ville sera un grand changement pour moi. C'est plutôt loin de chez moi, c'est pour ça que mes parents ont décidé de me payer une chambre pour la poursuite de mes études. Le seul souci est que c'est une collocation avec un autre étudiant, histoire de payer moins cher, mais je ne le connais absolument pas. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble et surtout j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien.

À SUIVRE…


	2. Chapter 2

PDV EREN

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que je me pose un milliard de questions concernant la personne avec qui je vais cohabiter. Je ne le connais pas, je ne sais rien de lui alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne quitte pas mes pensées ? Si ça tombe c'est un malade mental, un fou échappé qui essaye de se cacher du reste du monde et je vais devoir être contraint d'être son complice. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et vous pouvez me croire j'ai le flair pour ces choses-là.

« -EREN ?! TU AS FINI DE PREPARER TES AFFAIRES ?! »

Rhaaa ma mère a toujours eu le chic de m'interrompre en pleine pensée.

« -OUIIII, J'ARRIVE »

Je pense n'avoir rien oublié, j'ai mes sous-vêtements, mes vêtements, mes serviettes, mes fournitures, mon ordinateur portable, mon chargeur, mes écouteurs, mais le plus important ! MA BROSSE À DENT. Après une rapide vérification de tout ce qui se trouve dans ma valise, je décide de la descendre.

En me regardant descendre ma mère avait un drôle d'air, je ne l'ai jamais vu me regarder comme ça, enfin je n'en ai pas souvenir en tout cas.

« -Tu n'as rien oublié mon chéri ? »

« -Je ne pense pas. »

« -Tes clés ? »

« -J'ai. »

« Ton chargeur ? »

« -J'ai. »

« -Tes mouchoirs ? »

Je soupire assez fort de façon à ce qu'elle m'entende, elle ne changera jamais, elle est pire qu'Armin par moments, mais bon c'est ma mère, elle s'inquiète pour moi.

« Maman, on se reverra tu sais ? Ce n'est pas un adieu, ne t'en fais pas je te promets de te donner souvent de mes nouvelles. »

Elle me regarde un moment avant de me sourire, puis elle se met à taper son index sur sa montre attachée à son poignet gauche, comme pour me prévenir que je vais être en retard. Après cette conversation nous prenons la route pour atteindre mon point de départ, en d'autres mots, la gare.

Le trajet est des plus silencieux, le silence ne m'a jamais dérangé mais actuellement je le trouve assez pesant. Après 50 minutes de voiture nous arrivons enfin à la gare, la joie d'habiter en campagne, on est éloigné de tout.

Après une vérification de mon ticket, nous rejoignons la voie correspondante. Ma mère est restée silencieuse tout le long, je me retourne pour la regarder et je reste ébahi face au spectacle qui se dresse face à moi, ma mère est en larme !

« -Mam... »

« -Désolée de pleurer, mais je vais tellement me sentir seule à la maison, tu vas tellement me manquer, promets-moi de ne pas faire de bêtises et de réussir tes études. Tu es ma fierté, la plus belle chose que j'ai réussi dans la vie, je t'aime mon chéri. »

Elle m'a dit tout ça tout en me prenant dans ses bras, je suis très touché, j'ai moi-même envie de pleurer, la vie ne sera plus pareille sans personne pour me recadrer de temps en temps.

« Je te promets que je vais réussir et que je rentrerai vite à la maison, je t'aime aussi maman. »

Sur ces paroles je vois mon train qui s'arrête sur la voie, il est temps pour moi de prendre mon envol, après des dernières embrassades avec ma mère je fini par monter dans celui-ci.

Je m'installe à ma place indiquée, je suis assis devant une femme maigre, blonde, à l'air assez strict qui est en train de lire un livre sur... les bactéries, passionnant, bon je ne vais pas critiquer, chacun ses passions après tout. Elle m'observe un instant avec froideur et mépris, je décide de l'ignorer royalement tout en enfonçant mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles.

Le trajet était... long, très long, entre les pleures du bébé au fond de la voiture, la musique au volume beaucoup plus élevé que la moyenne d'un garçon qui ne paraissait pas très courtois et les rires des deux pimbêches qui se retrouver (bizarrement) derrière moi, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu être pire.

Arrivé au point de destination, je me lève, prends ma valise et court pour descendre de cet enfer, mes jambes sont toutes engourdies, ça fait un bien fou de se lever après tout ce temps. Lorsque je commence à marcher pour trouver la sortie, j'entends mon téléphone vibré, en regardant mon écran d'accueil je me rends compte que c'est mon champignon préféré.

De Armin : « - HEY Eren, j'espère que tu as fait bonne route, je pense à toi, et tu as intérêt de te trouver une gentille petite copine... ou un gentil petit copain de préférence ;) »

Je soupire, Armin... Depuis la terminale il s'est mis en tête de me caser avec un mec, juste pour le fun d'avoir un ami gay. Tout ça parce qu'un jour il a eu la fabuleuse idée de lire des... Yaoi, ou quelque chose comme ça. Sauf qu'au risque de le décevoir, je ne sortirai JAMAIS avec un gars ! »

Au même moment, je percute quelqu'un de plein fouet.

« - Oups... Exc... »

« - OYE ! Tu ne sais pas faire attention GAMIN ?! Regarde où tu mets les pieds ! »

Gamin... ? Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ! Je me retourne afin de voir la cause de mon mal de bras et je reste subjugué, je n'ai jamais rencontré de personne comme lui, il est tout petit mais qu'est-ce qu'il en impose, son regard d'acier me glace le sang.

Celui-ci se durcit encore plus, moi qui pensait qu'il était déjà à son maximum, soudain il reprend sur un ton plutôt agacé :

« - Non mais quel boulet ce gosse ! Non seulement tu ne sais pas regarder devant toi mais en plus tu n'as pas le respect de répondre à un ainé ?! »

Sa phrase me traverse les tympans et me procure un tas de frissons au niveau de la nuque, ce qu'il m'agace... Bon allez Eren tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser marcher dessus par lui !

« - C'est toi qui me parle de respect ?! Apprends à parler plus poliment et peut-être que je paraîtrais plus respectueux ! Espèce de nain ! »

Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Je le regarde avec des yeux et une bouche grande ouverte, je m'énerve que très rarement, d'habitude j'ai tendance à ignorer ce genre de personne un peu trop provocatrice, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?

Le petit homme me dévisage un instant ce qui me rend très mal à l'aise, je tourne les talons afin de m'éloigner le plus possible de lui mais il m'attrape le poignet tout en me disant :

« - Mais c'est qu'il ferait presque peur le gamin... »

Quoi ?! Encore ce surnom... Il m'énerve ! Je me dégage subitement de son emprise et me mets à courir dans ma nouvelle ville, au bout de 10 minutes je décide de m'arrêter afin de reprendre mon souffle.

Non mais c'est quoi son problème à celui-là, ma nouvelle vie commence bien *ironie*, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça ici, et SURTOUT j'espère que mon colocataire aura plus de respect et sera plus sympathique que ce bougre !

En relevant la tête je me rends compte que je suis face à mon nouveau logement, par quel miracle j'ai atterri ici ? J'ai un peu de chance pour une fois ! La façade est un peu ancienne, composée de briques rouges, il y a une grande porte blanche et plusieurs fenêtres aux 4 coins de celle-ci. Elle est plutôt jolie, je m'y sens bien, doucement je tourne la clé dans la serrure, j'éprouve de l'appréhension à l'idée de rencontrer enfin cet inconnu qui me hante depuis une semaine !

En rentrant, mes yeux se posent directement sur le salon, il y a un grand fauteuil noir en face d'une télé et entre les deux se trouve une petite table basse en résine. À droite de cette pièce il y a la cuisine, elle est assez petite mais il y a tout ce qu'il faut. En traversant le salon, mon regard est attiré par une porte en bois, je l'ouvre délicatement de peur de tomber en tête à tête avec le sujet de mes interrogations. Mais personne, juste un couloir avec 2 portes sur la droite, 1 porte sur la gauche et également une au fond.

Je remarque facilement qu'il y a des inscriptions sur chacune des portes, je comprends que la porte à gauche est la salle du bain, celle du fond c'est les toilettes. Tandis que sur la première porte à droite il est inscrit... « Eren », ah ? Cela doit être ma chambre, curieusement je m'approche de la porte voisine parce que je suis intéressé à l'idée de connaître son prénom... « Levi ». Bon, même si je n'ai pas eu la chance de le rencontrer ce n'est pas grave je connais déjà son prénom, c'est un bon début.

En rentrant dans ma chambre, je marque un instant de pause, elle est plus grande que je ne le pensais, il y a un lit 2 personnes, un énorme bureau parfait pour travailler, une armoire et un tiroir et une grande étagère aussi ! Tout me paraît bien, à part que c'est un peu trop blanc à mon goût, il va falloir décorer tout ça Eren !

AH... J'espère vraiment que je vais me plaire ici... En fixant mon lit j'ai l'étrange impression qu'il m'appelle, en m'asseyant je me rends compte qu'il est très confortable. Très vite je me retrouve sur le dos à fixer mon plafond tout en réfléchissant, c'est une de mes habitudes qui ne changera jamais.

Mes paupières sont lourdes, où suis-je ? Je ne reconnais pas cette pièce... Ah si, c'est vrai, je viens d'emménager, j'ai dû m'endormir à cause de la fatigue du trajet. Quelle heure est-il ? Difficilement je regarde mon écran, 19h00...

J'ai dormi tout ce temps ?! Oups ! À cause de ce type j'ai complétement oublié de répondre à Armin !

De Eren : « Oui le trajet était long mais je suis arrivé en un seul morceau ! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant mais j'ai fait une rencontre avec un sale type ! Bref je t'expliquerai ! »

J'ai à peine eu le temps de poser mon portable que j'entends mon portable vibré.

De Armin : « Ohohhhh tu ne perds pas de temps mon petit Eren, les badboys sont les meilleurs ! FONNNNNCE ! :D)

Il ne s'arrêtera jamais, ce gars-là ? Faire partie des meilleurs ? C'est une bonne blague... Bon il faut que je l'oublie de toute façon il y a très peu de chance que je le recroise, surtout en ville. C'est qu'une mauvaise première rencontre ça ira mieux par la suite. En attendant, je n'ai qu'une envie, aller prendre une bonne douche !

Je sors difficilement de mon lit, je fouille dans ma valise pour prendre mon gel douche, mon shampooing ainsi que ma serviette pour enfin me diriger tout droit vers la salle de bain. J'ouvre la porte et puis...

« Qu... »

Je veux partir loin... Très loin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fou là ! Il m'a suivi ou quoi ?! Soudain je referme la porte avec une violence qui n'était pas maitriser et je cours dans ma chambre à une vitesse fulgurante. Si je devais qualifier mon état d'esprit actuel ça serait la gêne... J'ai chaud, j'ai honte, mon cœur bat plus vite que normalement, pourquoi je réagis comme ça moi ?

Il a fallu que je rencontre mon colocataire du nom de Levi dans une tenue... inexistante... Et qu'il soit le même connard que j'ai percuté par accident tout à l'heure... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

À SUIVRE…


	3. Chapter 3

PDV Eren

Il est 21h30, et je suis toujours enfermé dans ma chambre depuis l'incident de tout à l'heure. Je n'ose pas sortir de ma chambre, je veux rester ici quitte à en mourir ! Je n'ai pas envie de recroiser ce type, je pense que je l'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Je n'en reviens toujours pas, qui aurait pensé que ce gars prétentieux était mon colocataire ! Encore une fois mon instinct ne m'a pas trompé, j'étais certain que ça allait mal tourner.

Soudain, les gargouillements incessants de mon ventre me font sortir de mes pensées. Le problème est que je ne connais pas les environs et qu'idiot comme je suis je n'ai rien prévu pour ce soir. Finalement je décide de composer le numéro de la pizzeria la plus proche de chez moi et qui font livraison par la même occasion (merci Google).

« Pizza Roma bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir, c'est toujours possible de commander ? »

« Bien sûr, je vous écoute. »

« Une grande Chèvre-Miel au 248 rue Maria Sina s'il vous plaît. »

« Très bien, ça sera prêt d'ici 15 minutes, bonne soirée »

« Merci, bonne soirée également. »

Après avoir raccroché je pense déjà à ma pizza, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche, il n'y a pas à dire la Chèvre-Miel est la meilleure pizza du monde ! Enfin, pour moi. Armin s'entête à dire que c'est la 4 fromages, tandis que ma mère préfère la Calzone. En parlant d'elle, je devrais peut-être l'appeler ou elle va finir par s'inquiéter. Je prends mon portable une seconde fois afin de trouver le contact qui répond au nom de « Maman ».

« Allo mon chéri ? »

« Oui, tu vas bien depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Je me demandais quand tu comptais appeler ta vieille mère, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander comment ça va ? »

« Tout va bien pour le moment. »

« Tu as rencontré ton partenaire de chambre ? »

Mon partenaire de chambre ?! L'image de son corps me rend muet quelques secondes.

« Allo ? »

« Euh... oui oui maman je l'ai rencontré. »

« Et il est comment ? »

« Très gentil et sympathique en plus de ça ! »

Gentil... ? Sympathique... ?! Ma gorge va se mettre à saigner si ça continue. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas me permettre de lui dire que je suis sur le point de passer l'année avec un gars insupportable et d'une amabilité à faire peur, sinon je peux dire Adieu à mes études. Heureusement que je ne suis pas en face d'elle où elle verrait directement que je suis en train de lui raconter un gros mensonge. Je suis un très mauvais menteur, on lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert...

« Oh je vois ! Et bien c'est parfait ! Mon chéri je vais te laisser, je te rappelle un autre jour, je vais aller me coucher, Bisous ma petite crevette ! »

Ma petite crevette... Je ne dis rien face à ce surnom ridicule, je ne préfère pas intervenir, elle ne me l'avait pas sorti depuis plusieurs années et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Mais on ne change pas des habitudes aussi facilement je suis bien placé pour parler.

« D'accord, bonne nuit, bisous M'man. »

Je soupire tout en balançant mon portable sur mon lit, et c'est au même moment que j'entends la sonnette de la maison retentir. Je me précipite à l'extérieur de ma chambre tout en vérifiant si monsieur le perturbateur n'est pas dans les parages. Fort heureusement pour moi, il n'y a aucune trace de lui.

J'ouvre enfin la porte d'entrée et tombe nez à nez avec un homme qui a environ le même âge que moi, il est plus grand que moi, il a les cheveux bruns et soulève le carton qui cache ma pizza adorée.

« Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir, 8 euros 50 s'il vous plaît. »

« Voici. »

« Tout juste ! Merci beaucoup et bon appétit ! »

« Merci à vous, bonne soirée. »

Après avoir fermé la porte, je vais m'asseoir par terre en face de la petite table en résine du salon où je décide de poser ma pizza.

Une bonne odeur atteint mes narines, je m'empresse donc d'ouvrir le carton qui m'empêche d'observer l'objet de mon désir (aucuns sous-entendu sexuel XD). En mordant dans une de mes parts, un bout de chèvre tombe malencontreusement sur le tapis où je me suis assis précédemment.

Oups... Au moment où ma main s'avança pour ramasser le bout qui s'était échappé, je senti une énorme pression dans tout mon corps, et un grand frisson me traversa le dos. Ma tête se tourna instinctivement et là celle-ci se retrouva à 2 cm des yeux remplies de haine de Levi... Depuis quand est-il là ? Et... C'est quoi ce regard de tueur ? Je n'ai rien fait cette fois-ci !

« Tu comptes encore t'enfuir gamin ? Franchement, tu as quel âge ? Tu n'as jamais vu un homme nu ? »

La scène me revient de plein fouet dans la face, je tente de cacher mon malaise même si je suis sûre qu'à cet instant je suis encore plus rouge que Armin devant ses Yaoi...

Je l'entends soupirer et murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Tchk, je te rassure, je ne suis pas enchanté non plus de devoir partager mon quotidien avec un gamin idiot qui s'enfuit à la moindre occasion. »

Qu... Il parle de moi là ? Il ne manque pas de toupet celui-là, bon... C'est vrai que sur les deux fois où on s'est croisé j'ai fuis, mais pour ma défense la seconde fois il était à poil ! Je n'allais quand même pas m'inviter dans la douche avec lui... je décide quand même de lui répondre face à son regard hautain.

« Pour ta gouverne, je ne m'enfuis pas là. »

« C'est vrai, c'est pourquoi je compte bien en profiter pour instaurer des règles ! »

Des règles... ?

Son regard est posé sur le morceau de chèvre que j'ai fait tomber tout à l'heure, j'arrive à voir que son air change, il est comme agacé.

« Déjà, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ramasser cette merde, et à la prochaine tache que je vois de ta part, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau... »

Terrifiant. Je ne rigole pas, j'ai l'impression que son regard me transperce.

« Ensuite, ici c'est un salon ! C'est pas fait pour manger ! Tu n'es pas bigleux quand même ?! Tu n'as pas vu qu'il y avait une table dans la cuisine ? Cela t'éviterai d'autres accidents, espèce de morveux ! »

Je le regarde un instant, il commence à m'énerver, c'est quoi ces règles à la con ? Il s'est pris pour ma mère ou quoi ?

« J'interdis tout bruits entre minuit et 7h, si tu me réveilles, tu le regretteras, ah et interdiction d'entrer dans ma chambre ! »

Il est sérieux là ? Je commence à regretter ma maison, j'ai limite plus de liberté là-bas... Agacé, je lui réponds en faisant attention d'introduire le plus d'ironie possible dans ma voie :

« C'est tout ? »

« Nan, apprends à frapper avant d'ouvrir les portes, ça t'évitera de me reluquer sous la douche. »

À l'entente de cette phrase je manque de m'étouffer.

« Quoi ?! Te reluquer ?! Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité ! »

Il me regarde un instant et j'observe un léger sourire sur son visage, ça me ferait limite froid dans le dos, alors ce gars-là sait sourire ? On en apprend tous les jours.

« Moh, allez gamin, fait pas l'innocent, j'ai bien vu ton regard et ta réaction en dit long sur ta pensée. »

Qu... mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, décontenancer, ma seule réponse à cette phrase est :

« Arrête de m'appeler gamin ! J'ai un prénom ! »

« Je sais « Eren »... »

Entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche me fait frissonner, c'est quoi ça ?...

« Co...Comment tu le connais ? »

Je vois son sourire s'agrandir davantage.

« Tu vois que t'es un idiot, il est marqué sur ta porte. »

Rho ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve ! Mais je dois bien avouer qu'il marque un point.

Soudain il reprend avec plus de sérieux.

« Ah j'ai oublié, à l'extérieur de ces murs, tu m'ignores. Pigé ? C'est déjà assez lourd de te supporter ici. »

Je me sens presque vexé, aurait-il honte qu'on le voit avec moi ? Je repris :

« T'as fini maman ? »

Il hausse un sourcil et me fusille du regard, il n'y a pas à dire... C'est le gars le plus flippant que j'ai pu rencontrer. D'un coup, il s'avance vers moi, ma bouche se mets à sortir des mots sans même que je les contrôle.

« Pardon, pardon, « Le...Levi » »

Il marque un temps de pause et me regarde surpris, puis son regard s'adoucit instantanément.

« Tu vois gamin ? Toi aussi tu connais mon prénom. »

Puis, sa main s'avance vers mon visage, ma respiration se coupe presque automatiquement, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer bien plus qu'à la normale. Je sens son pouce frotter ma lèvre inférieure, chose qui ne me rend pas indifférent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

« Tu avais de la crème sur ta lèvre, t'es vraiment pas doué. N'oublie pas de ranger avant d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit sale gosse. »

Après cette phrase, Levi se lève et parti vers sa chambre en me laissant seul avec mon dernier bout de pizza et une érection omniprésente.

À SUIVRE…


	4. Chapter 4

PDV Eren

Il fait chaud, très chaud, mon corps bouillonne face à ses caresses de plus en plus expertes. Je sens ses doigts traverser mon cou puis ma clavicule, pour ensuite poursuivre leur route tout le long de mon torse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner lorsque je sens un doux souffle chaud qui s'écrase contre mon oreille. Mon corps se tend instantanément lorsque quelque chose de chaud et humide vient de passer dans le creux de mon cou. Vient-elle de me lécher le cou ?... Cette pensée me fait rougir.

« Tu es plutôt mignon quand tu rougis, gamin... »

QUOI... LEVI ! Ce n'était pas une femme ?! Où est-il en train de mettre sa main ?! Pourquoi ça ne me dérange pas qu'IL me fasse des choses... comme ça... Mon dieu sauvez-moi !

Soudain tout devient flou, je me retrouve seul dans le noir, je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. C'était un rêve ? Enfin non plutôt un cauchemar ! Je soupire face à mes pensées, bien sûr que non ce n'était pas un cauchemar idiot... L'idée ne m'a pas du tout déplût. Armin sort de ce corps !

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment, ça doit être le changement de vie, ça me bouleverse. Oui voilà c'est ça ! C'est le changement d'air et les réflexions d'Armin qui me retourne le cerveau ! Pourtant ne dit-on pas que nos rêves sont le fruit de nos désirs cachés ? Mais nan ce n'est pas possible, JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

Je vais me trouver une nouvelle copine histoire de me sortir ce nabot de la tête... Oui ça me paraît être une très bonne idée ! Je vais profiter de la rentrée et m'y mettre de ce pas ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je devrais peut être me préparer. J'attrape mon portable pour observer combien de temps j'ai devant moi pour me préparer...

« 7h30 » Mes yeux fixent l'écran un moment avant de s'écarquiller.

« -AHHHH vite ! Je vais être en retard ! »

J'ai rendez-vous à l'école à 8h00, je ne dois pas perdre une seule seconde ! Je me lève d'un grand bond, cours dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir le visage. Je me brosse les dents tout en mettant les premiers habits que je vois dans ma valise. Je ne prends pas la peine de déjeuner, tant pis. J'enfile mes chaussures et mon manteau à une vitesse folle. Je m'empresse de prendre mon téléphone « 7h45 », bon... en courant vite, je devrai y arriver !

Je prends mes clés, ouvre la porte, et... Mon pied se tord avant même que je ne puisse réagir, soudain, mon corps devient lourd, je ne sens plus mes jambes. Et là, c'est le drame, je me ramasse la tête la première devant une mère qui me toise et un petit garçon qui rigole très fort. Ils n'ont vraiment pas le sens du devoir dans cette ville.

Je me relève, honteux, avec ma cheville qui me fait un peu mal et mon jean salit. Je grogne légèrement mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de rester planté ici. Ni une ni deux j'entreprends une course contre la montre !

J'envie ces garçons qui courent et qui ont l'air de vrais athlètes sexy, moi... bah je ressemble à un espèce de phoque qui peut mourir à tous moments et qui déborde de transpiration.

Moi qui voulait me trouver une copine ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui... Quelle poisse ! J'ai au moins eu la chance de ne pas le croiser ce matin ! J'aurai eu du mal à le regarder dans les yeux, surtout après ce rêve.

Me voilà arrivé tant bien que mal aux grilles de l'école. On ne m'a pas menti, elle est immense ! Elle est composée de 3 grand bâtiments chacun composé de 2 étages. Je me dirige vers le tableau d'affichage, je suis seul, au moins j'arrive à circuler tranquillement sans bousculade, alors... EREN JAEGER, Classe B1E, LOCAL A235.

Oh, monter deux étages en étant en retard, tout le monde en rêve ! Je me mets à courir jusqu'au bâtiment A, je rentre, à bout de souffle, les cheveux trempés et ébouriffés. Soudain, je sens un regard sur moi, en tournant la tête je tombe nez à nez avec... merde ! Il est dans mon école ! Manquait plus que ça ! Cela dit, il ne dit rien, il se contente de me regarder avec un sourire qui en dit long... JE LE DETESTE !

Sans plus attendre, je cours vers les escaliers qui me permettent de rejoindre ma salle. Je les mont et tourne dans un couloir au hasard, bon... 233...234...235 ! Là ! La porte de la classe est ouverte, je passe la tête discrètement et aucun signe du prof ! Ouuuuf !

Tout le monde discute entre eux, j'en profite pour rentrer incognito. Je m'installe à côté d'un garçon au crâne rasé. À peine assis qu'il entame la conversation.

« Salut ! Tu as de la chance que le prof n'est toujours pas arrivé ! Vu ta tête je suppose que tu as oublié de mettre ton réveil ?! »

Je le regarde stupéfait, une chose est sûr, il ne manque pas de tact celui-là !

« Salut, oui tu as bien deviné. »

« Ahah, je m'appelle Conny ! Et derrière c'est Reiner et Berthold ! C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Eren. »

« Enchanté ! Tu veux manger avec nous ce midi ? »

« Mmh... oui pourquoi pas. »

« Parfait ! »

Il a l'air gentil et sympas, ça me rassure je ne mangerai pas seul au moins. Soudain, un homme entre dans la classe, il est grand, blond, avec une légère moustache. Je remarque qu'il a les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, avec un sourire béat collé sur le visage.

Il s'avance tout en manquant de tomber 2 ou 3 fois, il est bourré ou quoi ?

« Salut les mômes ! Je m'appelle Hannes ! Je serai votre professeur principal tout au long de votre année scolaire ! Excusez-moi du retard j'ai été retardé par un imprévu ! »

Prononcer ces paroles avait l'air d'être un vrai calvaire pour lui, on comprenait à peine ce qu'il disait. Et bein... on ne va pas s'ennuyer cette année.

On a dû subir son spitch pendant 4h, je n'ai quasiment rien retenu, à part que notre emploie du temps allait changer toutes les semaines. Qu'un voyage scolaire allait être organisé d'ici quelques mois, et que ce week-end, l'école organisait une fête de bienvenue et que toute l'école était invitée mais que la présence n'était pas obligatoire.

Je suis en train de suivre mes 3 nouvelles rencontres lorsque je suis bousculé par quelqu'un, décidemment je n'ai vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui.

« Excusez-moi. »

Je reconnais une voix féminine. Je me retourne et fait face à une belle jeune fille, elle fait à peu près ma taille, elle a des cheveux noirs en carré et des yeux gris d'acier, elle me fait presque pensé à Levi... STOP Eren ! Arrête de penser à lui !

« Ce n'est rien. »

La fille en question me regarde avec attention, elle ne quitte pas mon regard, elle me rend un peu mal à l'aise.

Soudain, Conny m'appelle me faisant rappeler qu'il faut aller manger. Après un rapide hochement de tête, je la laisse pour rejoindre mon amour de toujours, la nourriture !

En arrivant dans le réfectoire, je reconnais à l'odeur qu'il s'agit de frites. Je me méfie car généralement le premier jour à la cantine c'est super bon et après plus les jours de l'année avancent et plus la nourriture devient immonde. Triste réalité. Mais on va quand même profiter.

Après m'être fait servir, je rejoins Conny Reiner et Berthold à une table de quatre personnes. Comme à son habitude depuis notre rencontre c'est Conny qui débute la conversation.

« T'es un chanceux Eren ! »

« Moi ? chanceux ? »

Je pense qu'on n'a pas la même définition de ce mot, il m'arrive que des mauvaises choses depuis que je suis arrivé ici.

« Oui oui, déjà avec ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec ton retard et le prof qui arrive en retard et ensuite et SURTOUT tu es populaire au niveau des filles ! »

Ah... il fait référence à la fille qui m'a bousculé tout à l'heure.

« Elle m'a juste bousculé, il n'y a rien d'impressionnant là-dedans, ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de populaire. »

« Mais tu es totalement aveugle ma parole, tu n'as pas vu comment elle t'a dévoré du regard ? »

Je le regarde perplexe et me retourne vers les deux autres. Le plus petit et musclé des deux du nom de Reiner me regarde en acquiesçant et l'autre du nom de Berthold me fait un léger sourire timide.

« Non, je n'ai pas fait attention. »

« Moi je dis que tu as toutes tes chances ! »

Je lui souris et continue de manger, c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne et si elle peut me faire oublier toutes mes mésaventures avec mon colocataire adoré, je ne dis pas non.

À mon tour, je décide de lancer une conversation.

« Et vous venez d'où ? »

Conny est le premier à répondre suivit des deux autres, à ce que j'ai compris, ils habitent tous les trois dans cette ville et ils sont amis depuis l'école élémentaire. Conny reprend :

« Et toi tu viens d'où Eren ? »

« Je viens de la campagne. »

« Et tu fais le trajet tous les jours ?! Je comprends pourquoi tu étais en retard ! »

« Non non, ça, c'était vraiment un oubli de réveil, je suis en colocation avec quelqu'un. »

« AH bon ? Et qui ça ? »

Mes trois nouveaux amis me regardent intéressé, je repense aux paroles de Levi hier... Est-ce que je peux leurs parler de lui ? Oh et puis zut ! Je suis majeur et vacciné ! Je fais ce que je veux.

« Avec un dénommé Levi. »

Soudain, leurs regards changèrent.

« Attend... Levi... LE Levi... ? »

« Bah... j'en sais rien, vous en connaissez beaucoup ? »

Un grand silence s'installe à notre table, ils me cachent quelque chose, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ce type ?

Agacé, je décide de gratter des informations.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec CE Levi. »

« Hum... Et bien disons qu'il n'a pas une très bonne réputation, tu n'as pas eu de chance d'être tombé sur lui. »

Sans blague.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Disons qu'il est le chouchou de tous les professeurs dû à ses très bons résultats, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être le pire des délinquants de cette école. Personne n'ose se rebeller contre lui, même pas le directeur. Le père de Levi est un malfrat donc tout le monde cherche à se protéger. »

Je reste surpris par ce que je viens d'entendre, alors ce type est le fils d'un malfrat ? Cela explique son comportement et son aura de tueur en série. Même si ce que dit Conny est vrai, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Malfrat ou pas je reste un humain, je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine qu'il peut contrôler ma vie et mes actes !

En sortant du réfectoire, je me dirige vers les toilettes, accompagné de Conny. Reiner et Berthold sont parti à la bibliothèque. J'entre dans une cabine de toilette quand j'entends un gros bruit et la voix de mon accompagnateur.

« Je... je suis désolé, je... je ne t'avais pas vu... »

« Tchk, répète un peu ?! Pourtant il me semble que je suis voyant ! Sale mioche ! »

Mon sang se glaça, je reconnais la voie de l'autre nabot. Puis je reviens à mes esprits lorsque j'entends Conny lâcher un gémissement de douleur.

J'ouvre la porte brutalement en disant ou plutôt en hurlant :

« Laisse le tranquille ! »

Je vois Levi se stopper net tout en relâchant le col d'un Conny totalement affolé qui s'empresse de courir appeler de l'aide. Il me fusille du regard un instant.

« Répète un peu ? »

« Laisse le tranquille... »

Levi s'avance vers moi tout doucement avec un regard glacial, mais cette fois-ci je ne me laisse pas impressionner.

« Oye gamin... Tu ne te souviens pas de ma règle ? Tu ne m'adresses pas la parole en dehors de ces foutus murs qui nous servent de maison ! »

« Si si je m'en souviens bien, seulement, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais t'obéir aussi facilement ? Et je ne te laisserai jamais faire de mal à mes amis ! »

Il se met à sourire, mais pas comme d'habitude, son sourire est tout bonnement flippant. Il me fait penser à une bête assoiffée de sang. Je vois son bras se lever, ça y est, je vais m'en prendre une. Je ferme les yeux en attendant le coup, mais il ne vient jamais, je sens juste une pression sur le haut de mon crâne. Il vient de poser sa main sur mes cheveux. Son visage s'approche de mon oreille et je repense instantanément à mon rêve... Oh non Eren, ce n'est pas le moment.

Levi me chuchote dans l'oreille : « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

Il se redresse, me regarde un instant et reprends :

« Tu es plutôt mignon quand tu rougis, gamin... »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent à l'entente de cette phrase, c'est exactement la même que ce matin ! Je le vois sourire et partir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Conny arrive en courant avec Reiner et Berthold.

« Oh non ! On arrive trop tard ! Tu vas bien Eren ?! Il ne t'a rien fait ?! »

Je le regarde bien trop abasourdi par ce qu'il vient de se passer et répond simplement

« Non, il ne m'a rien fait. »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu es tout rouge ! »

Cette remarque me rend affreusement mal à l'aise, Reiner prend la parole.

« C'est rien Conny, il a dû avoir un coup de chaud face à ce rapace. »

Ouf, merci Reiner, je m'en souviendrai. Conny me regarde un instant perplexe avant de me dire.

« J'espère que ça ira pour toi ce soir, c'est vrai que tu habites avec lui... »

Ces mots me font un électrochoc, je n'ai pas hâte d'être à ce soir et de devoir l'affronter une nouvelle fois, surtout que ses mots résonnent encore dans ma tête. « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ». Que va-t-il me faire ?...

À SUIVRE…


	5. Chapter 5

PDV Eren

Cela fait environ 2 heures que je suis assis sur ce banc, je suis seul, dans le parc situé à deux pas de l'école. J'ai fait sa rencontre par hasard et je trouve cet endroit incroyablement calme et splendide, je veux rester ici toute ma vie tellement c'est beau *ironie*...

Bon... je suis pathétique, la vraie raison qui m'oblige à rester ici c'est que ce matin avec la précipitation j'ai stupidement oublié mes clés de maison. Je n'y ai plus pensé puisque la porte se ferme toute seule de l'extérieur.

...

*FLASHBACK*

_Il est 15h, les cours sont finis, cette première journée ne s'est pas trop mal passée, enfin elle aurait été nettement meilleure sans mon altercation avec l'autre grincheux. Je prie pour qu'il termine les cours après moi, je ne tiens pas à le croiser, j'appréhende sa mise en garde de tout à l'heure._

_Je continue d'avancer tout en restant emprisonné dans mes pensées, quand soudain, j'arrive devant la porte de ma nouvelle demeure. J'enfonce alors ma main dans ma poche de manteau et je remarque qu'elle est étrangement vide. C'est la panique ! Je fouille dans toutes les poches possibles y compris dans mon sac à dos. Mais rien de semblable à des clés ne s'y trouve. Et merde..._

_Moi qui priait pour ne pas qu'il soit là, j'espère finalement que Dieu annulera ma demande. J'écrase mon doigt sur la sonnette et j'attends quelques secondes mais personne ne vient m'ouvrir. Il n'a peut-être pas entendu, j'appuis une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois beaucoup plus longuement que les deux fois précédentes. Soudain, j'entends comme un soupire agacé et je vois la poignée s'abaisser._

_La porte s'ouvre tout doucement pour laisser place à une silhouette qui commence à devenir beaucoup trop familière à mon goût, je soupire de soulagement et m'avance pour entrer mais le petit homme qui se trouve devant moi ne l'entends pas de cette oreille._

_« Oye gamin, je ne suis pas sourd ! »_

_« Désolé, mais j'ai oublié mes clés, je n'ai pas eu le choix, je voulais voir si tu été là. Je vois que c'est le cas, donc je peux entrer maintenant. »_

_« Non. »_

_Je reste stupéfait face au mot qu'il vient d'employer._

_« Comment ça « Non » ? »_

_« Tu resteras dehors aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, ça t'appendra d'avoir voulu jouer au héro tout à l'heure. »_

_Qu..._

_Après cette phrase, il me claque violemment la porte au nez. Je suis d'abord abasourdi et une colère monstre s'empare de moi. Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ! J'habite ici moi ici ! Je paye comme lui ! J'ai autant de droits que lui ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre !_

_Trop énervé je décide de faire un tour, au bout de 30 minutes, je fais arrêt dans un parc en attendant de me calmer._

_*FIN DU FLASHBACK*_

_..._

Et voilà comment moi, Eren Jaeger, se retrouve banni de sa propre maison, ce stupide nain... je jure de me venger.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je décide une nouvelle fois d'aller tenter ma chance, il ne peut pas m'interdire d'entrer chez moi éternellement quand même !

Mes pas se font de plus en plus rapides, j'en ai plus que marre de rester dehors, je ne peux aller nulle part, je ne connais personne qui habite dans les environs.

Arrivé une seconde fois devant ma porte d'entrée, je sonne avec insistance, mais personne ne m'ouvre. TROP C'EST TROP ! J'inspire un grand coup pour laisser échapper ma rage.

« OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ESPECE DE MALADE ! J'HABITE ICI AUSSI JE TE RAPPELLE ! C'EST QUOI TON PUTAIN DE PROBLEME ?! TU ES LE FILS D'UN MALFRAT DONC TU TE CROIS TOUT PERMIS ! LAISSE-MOI RIRE ! »

« Alors comme ça tu es au courant pour mon père ? »

Je fais un bond de 10 mètres et je me retourne surpris par la présence de la personne qui se trouve derrière moi.

« Qu ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé là ? »

Face à cette phrase, Levi soupire d'agacement.

« Bah... Je ne sais pas ? Je suis magicien ? Réfléchit gamin, je suis sorti c'est tout ! Et quand je suis revenu, je t'ai vu t'acharner sur cette pauvre porte, tu sais que tu as l'air sacrément perturber quand on te voit comme ça ? »

« La faute à qui ?! Il y a un truc qui cloche chez toi ! Chasser quelqu'un de sa maison comme tu l'as fait ! C'est une honte ! »

Levi me regarde une nouvelle fois de haut alors qu'il fait au moins 10 cm de moins que moi, c'est quand même l'ironie du sort.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de ta morale à deux balles, fait attention à tes mots ou sinon je te laisse passer la nuit dehors. »

Je reste de marbre suite à ses propos, je sais très bien qu'il en serait capable, donc pour une fois je préfère faire profil bas.

Je le vois s'avancer doucement face à la porte, il y entre rapidement sans pour autant fermer la porte derrière lui, j'en profite pour la bloquer dans un élan de désespoir et je parviens à me faufiler à l'intérieur ! ENFIN !

Je m'assois, ou plutôt, je m'effondre sur le fauteuil soulagé d'être au chaud. Je vois Levi qui s'avance dangereusement vers moi, il s'assoit juste à côté de moi, je me redresse instantanément. Il me regarde longuement, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin ?

Je le vois prendre quelque chose de sa poche et me le tendre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je le vois sourire face à ma réaction. J'en reviens pas, il se fou de ma gueule, finalement je n'avais pas oublié mes clés. C'est lui qui les avait depuis tout ce temps !

« Comment as-tu... »

« Aux toilettes, quand je me suis approché de toi, c'était tellement mignon, tu étais tellement perturbé par notre proximité que tu n'as même pas senti que je te volais tes clés. »

Quel enfoiré !

Je l'entends rire et se lever puis je reconnais le son de sa porte de chambre. Quelques instants après je fis de même. Je suis tellement bouleversé par ce qui s'est passé que je ne ressors pas de ma chambre avant le lendemain matin. C'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là je n'ai rien senti du tout. J'étais si perturbé que ça ? Et surtout dû à sa présence ? Mais pourquoi...

Le souvenir de son rire m'irrite profondément, comment c'est possible d'être aussi injuste ? Une idée me vient à l'esprit, puisqu'il est décidé à me pourrir l'existence je vais faire de même avec lui.

Il est 6h30, parfait ! J'entre dans la salle de bain, mets le verrou et m'apprête à prendre une douche, une très très très longue douche ! Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« T'as bientôt fini morveux ? T'es pas tout seul ! »

Bingo !

« Non, j'ai loin d'avoir fini ! »

« Tu te fou de moi ? »

« Qui sait ? »

« Très bien. »

Puis plus aucuns bruits, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « très bien » ?

Quelques minutes après, j'entends une nouvelle fois quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte.

« Tu es sûr de toi gamin ?! »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr ! »

Je souris vainqueur de mon coup, il a beau être désagréable, il a tout de même une bonne hygiène de vie, je suis certain qu'il ne partira pas à l'école sans être lavé. Cette situation doit l'énerver, ça t'apprendra à te payer ma tête !

« Ouvre cette porte ! Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois ! »

« Non ! »

Ce schéma me fait repenser à la situation d'hier, sauf que là, les rôles sont inversés ! C'est moi qui a le pouvoir ! C'est vrai que c'est plaisant !

Soudain, j'entends un gros « boum » et quelque chose qui tombe par terre, je sursaute quand je constate que je suis nu face à Levi, il a défoncé la porte...

« Tu pensais jouer avec moi morveux ? J'aurais toujours l'avantage sur toi. Contrairement à toi je suis imprévisible. On a plus de serrure, au moins on n'a pas à attendre que l'autre ait fini pour aller se laver. »

Suite à ces mots, je le vois qui enlève son T-shirt suivit de son boxer. Oh mon dieu... C'est moi où il fait beaucoup plus chaud que tout à l'heure ? Levi s'avance de plus en plus de moi. Il ne va quand même pas...

Et si, il rentre dans la douche où je suis déjà. Je suis si gêné que je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, on est à l'étroit à deux là-dedans, mes yeux se baissent instinctivement sur ses abdos bien dessinés. Il est quand même bien foutu, il faut se l'avouer.

Je le vois me fixer et me lancer un sourire sournois, il me fait un peu peur mais mes jambes sont tétanisées, j'ai l'impression d'être à sa merci.

Il se penche vers mon oreille et je l'entends murmurer des paroles qui me chatouillent le cou.

« On est plutôt proches comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Aucuns mots ne sort de ma bouche, j'oublie tout ce qu'il se passe autour de nous. C'est fou comment cet homme à de l'influence sur moi. Il arrive à la fois à m'énerver plus que n'importe qui, mais pourtant c'est le seul qui arrive à me faire ressentir des choses pareilles.

Soudain, il me fait sortir de mes pensées.

« Qu'aimerais-tu que je te fasse ? Cette vue te plaît non ? »

Un tas de frissons me parcourent le corps lorsque cette phrase atteint mes tympans. Qu'est-ce que je veux qu'il me fasse ?... Je me ressaisis instantanément lorsque je réalise ce qui est en train de se passer et surtout à quoi suis-je en train de penser !

Je lâche plus fort que nécessaire :

« NON ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu es un homme enfin ! »

Je le vois sourire, ce fameux sourire que je ne comprends pas. Il voit l'interrogation qui se loge dans mon regard, alors il me dit de la façon la plus naturelle possible :

« Pourtant ton intimité semble indiquer le contraire. »

Sous le choc, je baisse mon regard vers ledit « intimité » et je reste bouche bée face à cette belle érection bien visible. Le rouge me monte rapidement aux joues.

Impuissant face à cela, je retrouve l'usage de mes jambes et j'en profite pour sortir de la douche tout en disant :

« On va être en retard. »

Je m'empresse de me sécher et de m'habiller à la quatrième vitesse, je ne prends pas la peine de déjeuner malgré que mon ventre cri famine. Je prendrai quelque chose au distributeur de l'école. Je fais bien attention à avoir mes clés et je sors de cette maison d'un pas rapide.

Je fuis... Clairement je fuis... Mais je ne peux plus me le cacher, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je pense que j'éprouve quelque chose pour lui. Pourquoi lui ? Un homme, et pas n'importe lequel ! Le plus odieux des humains sur terre, je suis certain qu'il est encore en train de se foutre de moi. La honte.

À SUIVRE…


	6. Chapter 6

PDV Eren

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que je l'ai vu... nu... si proche de moi... RHO STOP ! Je dois vraiment me sortir cette image de la tête ! Nous sommes Vendredi et c'est ce soir qu'a lieu la fameuse soirée de bienvenue des étudiants...

« -Eren ! »

Surpris par ce cri je me souviens que je suis accompagné par Conny depuis tout à l'heure.

« -Oui ? »

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler à un mur moi. »

Oups...

« Je suis désolé mec, j'ai les idées ailleurs. »

« Mmh, si tu ne vas pas bien tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire ! »

Je souris face à cette phrase, depuis que je l'ai défendu face à Levi il a commencé à vraiment se sentir en confiance avec moi. D'ailleurs, il m'a récemment appelé « son héros » il est persuadé que sans mon intervention il aurait fini aux urgences. Tant que je peux aider ça me fait plaisir et puis c'est quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, il ne remplacera jamais Armin mais je suis certain qu'il peut devenir un très bon ami, c'est ce qu'il me manquait.

Juste à ce moment je vois Berthold et Reiner s'approcher de nous. C'est Reiner qui débuta la conversation :

« -Alors ? Vous venez ce soir ? »

Conny haussa les épaules et poursuivit par :

« -Je ne sais pas trop... »

« -Oh allez mec ! »

« -J'y vais si Eren vient avec moi ! »

Qu... Quoi ?

Je relève la tête et je sens soudainement un poids sur mes épaules, les 3 garçons me fixent du regard attendant ma réponse. Bon... j'ai le choix entre aller à cette fête même si en général je ne suis pas très réceptif à ce genre de sortie, ou rester à la maison avec... Levi car je suis certain que MONSIEUR à d'autres priorités que perdre son temps avec une montagne de « gamins ». Je souris en l'imaginant au milieu d'une foule je suis sûre qu'on ne le verrait même pas tellement il est petit !

C'est Conny qui me sort de mes pensées (encore une fois, décidemment...)

« -Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Arrête ça tu vas faire fuir les gens ! »

Je me reprends instantanément, il n'a pas tort j'ai une tête assez spéciale quand je joue le sadique ! Bon trêve de plaisanteries ! J'ai choisi !

« -Et bien prépare ta plus belle tenue Conny, car je compte bien y aller ! »

Suite à ces mots j'entends mes accompagnateurs s'exclamer de joie. Soudain je réalise quelque chose qui me fait pousser un cri.

« -Qu-Qu'est ce qui a Eren ? » me demanda Conny.

« -Je n'ai pas d'habits de soirée à me mettre pour ce soir, je ne vais quand même pas y aller en jean et en baskets... »

« Ah ! Si ce n'est que ça on peut s'arranger ! »

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé chez le petit rasé. Je me sens assez gêné de venir à l'improviste chez lui comme ça, j'ai horreur de jouer le squatteur à part avec Armin quand on reste sur la console de 14h jusque 14h du lendemain !

Conny me fait signe de le suivre, ce que je fais d'un pas assez hésitant.

« -Bon...Bonjour ? »

« -Eren ! Je suis seul ! Mes parents sont au travail ! »

Cette nouvelle m'apaise en un instant, je me sens beaucoup moins stressé et je profite de cette occasion pour inspecter sa maison de mes yeux. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle est vachement grande, l'entrée amène sur un couleur large séparant le salon de la salle de bain et des WC, l'ambiance est douce et chaleureuse. Je traverse le salon toujours en suivant mon nouvel ami et tout au bout de celui-ci j'aperçois des escaliers qu'on s'apprête à escalader. Arrivé en haut, je peux distinguer 4 portes, il me fait entrer dans la première à droite.

« Là c'est ma chambre ! Les 3 autres pièces c'est la chambre de mes parents, celle de mon grand-frère et enfin le dressing ! Attend moi je reviens ! »

Ni une ni deux le voilà volatiliser, c'est impressionnant comment il peut être discret, je le vois revenir avec des habits noirs dans les bras.

« -C'est le costume que mon frère a porté pour son bal de fin d'année, tu peux le prendre pour ce soir si tu veux ! Je suis sûr que ça va t'aller comme un gant ! Vous faites la même taille et vous avez quasiment la même corpulence ! »

« -Je... Je ne peux pas accepter, qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ? »

« -Oh mais si ! Tiens ! Je lui ai déjà envoyé un message et il est OK de toute façon il n'en aura pas besoin avant un moment ! »

Bon... Comment refuser ? C'est soit ça soit mon vieux jean que je porte depuis 2 ans.

« -Allez enfile moi ça ! Je t'attends dans le couloir ! »

Je retire mes habits actuels afin de les mettre dans mon sac et je fais attention à ne pas froisser le costume que Conny m'a gentiment prêté, c'est un peu serré... mais ça peut faire l'affaire. Je décide de sortir de la chambre pour demander l'avis de mon sauveur et je le vois me fixer avec des yeux écarquillés.

« -Waou... Mais t'es carrément sexy là-dedans, je déconne pas ! Il te va encore mieux qu'à mon frère ! Tu vas en faire tomber plus d'une ce soir ! »

Je souris face à tous ces compliments, même si ça me gêne j'adore les flatteries.

« Merci ! Mais ça n'aurait pas été possible sans ton aide ! Nan sérieux merci beaucoup ! C'est toi mon héros de ce soir ! »

Il rit en partant dans sa chambre, il revient à peine 5 minutes plus tard vêtu d'un costume gris rappelant ses cheveux. Nous voilà donc partis vers la salle qui nous a été prêtée pour la soirée. Nous sommes à quelques mètres et nous entendons déjà un mélange de musique et de voix d'étudiants, quel monde ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on serait autant et j'avoue que je me sens légèrement mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer des gens autre que ceux de mon village, là où tout le monde se connaît.

J'entre dans la grande salle suivit de Conny et nous retrouvons facilement nos 2 amis, c'est un jeu d'enfant avec la taille de Berthold ! En arrivant vers eux j'entends quelqu'un siffler, je me retourne assez surpris et vois un gars qui mesure une tête de plus que moi, il est blond et à un air qui ne m'inspire pas confiance. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ?

« -Mais c'est qu'il a un joli p'tit cul le nouveau ! »

Conny me tire directement par le bras et me dit discrètement « Laisse tomber. » Je suis son conseil et continue ma route, je me sens encore plus gêné que tout à l'heure, non mais il se prend pour qui à faire une remarque ainsi devant tout le monde ?...

Soudain quelqu'un me sort de mes pensées en me rentrant dedans (donc non pour une fois ce n'est pas Conny). Je me recule pour voir un peu mieux la personne qui est responsable de ce retour à la réalité et qu'elle fut ma surprise de voir que c'était la même fille qui m'avait bousculé la dernière fois. Je décide de commencer la conversation pour me changer les idées :

« -Décidemment ça devient une habitude avec toi. »

« -Dé...Désolée ! Je ne t'avais pas vu... »

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis troublée mais j'ai l'étrange impression d'être observé... J'espère que ce n'est pas le vieux gars de tout à l'heure !

Je me retourne discrètement et retiens un hoquet de surprise en apercevant Levi et ses yeux aciers qui me bouffent littéralement du regard, mais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout la putain... Je sens une main se poser sur mon bras, qui me redonne conscience et je me repositionne bien en face de la fille qui trouve un malin plaisir à me rentrer dedans dès qu'elle le peut.

Je la vois ouvrir la bouche doucement.

« -Ex...Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter la dernière fois... Je m'appelle Mikasa et je suis en B1D. »

Elle rougit, elle doit être intimidé mais de quoi ? Je lui fais peur ?

Je décide de la mettre à l'aise en lui adressant l'un de mes plus beau sourire !

« -Enchanté Mikasa ? C'est un joli prénom ! Moi c'est Eren et je suis en B1E ! »

Oh ? Elle est encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure ! J'approche doucement ma main vers son front « -Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu es toute rouge. »

Je cherche Conny du regard mais il a disparu dans la foule, soudain je sens quelque chose de froid et d'humide s'abattre sur mon dos, je me tends de tout mon être et garde les yeux écarquillés, en me retournant je me retrouve nez à nez avec... Levi... avec un verre vide à la main... ne me dites pas que..

« -Oups pardon gamin ! J'ai... » il continue sa phrase en s'approchant de mon oreille « ... glissé, c'est que de l'eau ne fait pas cette tête, ça va te rafraichir les hormones, ah et on t'a déjà dit que tu avais un beau p'tit cul ? »

Je suis tétanisé, je repense à la phrase de l'autre imbécile de tout à l'heure... Il ne va pas s'y mettre lui aussi ! Quel connard ! Le costume que Conny m'a prêté ! Et pourquoi il me parle de mes hormones ?! Oh mince ! Mikasa !

Je me retourne mais elle a disparu, je m'apprête à me retourner de plus bel vers Levi pour lui faire regretter son geste mais il a disparu lui aussi, décidemment... Tout le monde m'abandonne ce soir, tant pis, je parcours la salle sans nouvelles de mes amis et je finis par trouver le bar. Je prends un verre de Coca positionné sur l'une des tables et je me l'enfile cul sec, il fait une de ces chaleurs là-dedans ! L'ambiance est à son comble, tout le monde semble danser et s'amuser, tous sauf un, Eren Jaeger, je suis pathétique. Après quelques musiques et sons du moment, la musique se fait plus douce... oh non... il ne manquait plus que ça ! Un slow ! La pire musique pour un célibataire, merci de me rappeler que je suis seul, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire.

Je vois peu à peu des couples qui se forment pour danser sous le rythme de la musique, mes yeux se stoppent sur un visage qui ne m'est pas inconnu... Le...Levi ?

Pincez-moi ! Je rêve ! Le grand Levi danse un slow ?! C'est totalement ridicule ! Je me moquerais bien de lui tiens... en fait non, je ne suis pas mieux placé actuellement, mon dieu dans quelle galère je me suis foutu ? C'est qui cette fille avec qui il danse ? Je ne la distingue pas bien à cause de la luminosité réduite, mais il me semble qu'elle fait sa taille et qu'elle est rousse... Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un copine... Bah évidemment qu'il a une copine Eren ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que ce mec soit intéressé par toi ? La bonne blague... Je reste ébahis face à la scène qui se dresse face à moi, plus les minutes passent et plus je sens mon cœur se serrer, je ne veux plus voir ça !

Je détourne le regard lorsque me vient une idée, tu m'as dérangé tout à l'heure alors que je discutais tranquillement avec Mikasa ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Discrètement je m'approche d'eux et la seule idée qui me vient et de faire un croche-pied, bon... pas très original comme idée mais sur le moment je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux ! Qui ne tente rien à rien. Et à ma grande surprise Levi perd l'équilibre et vole par terre en entrainant sa chère « copine »... je ne la connais pas mais elle m'énerve déjà. Levi se retourna aussitôt vers moi et m'observe avec des lasers dans les yeux. J'ai l'habitude ça ne me fait plus rien maintenant. Je me contente de le regarder avec le plus de mépris possible et lui dit simplement «-On récolte toujours ce que l'on sème, mon beau p'tit cul te fait le bonjour. »

Je sors de la pièce précipitamment sans faire attention à tous les chuchotements qui se propagent autour de moi. J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir les idées. J'ai envie d'être seul, en sortant de la salle j'avance 100m plus loin, près d'une étendue d'herbe et m'assoit contre un arbre. Je respire du frais ça fait du bien, mon dos est encore humide mais pour le moment ce n'est pas ma priorité. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever cette image de la tête, lui, enlaçant une fille, jamais je n'aurais cru voir ça.

« -Alors c'est là que tu te caches ? »

Je sursaute et lève la tête en m'attendant à voir Levi mais non... c'est l'autre con de tout à l'heure... et merde manquait plus que ça.

Je le regarde blasé mais rien ne sort de ma bouche.

« -Tu vas me répondre quand je te cause oui ! Pédale ! »

Pédale ? Comment ça « Pédale » ? Soudain je ressens une forte pression au niveau de la joue, il vient de me donner un coup de pied dans le visage. Je tombe comme une masse, un filet de sang sur la lèvre. Je relève les yeux, ce gars fait vraiment peur, il est encore plus intimidant que Levi... Je sens qu'il fait le mal autour de lui...

« -Tu es mon jouet et je suis ton maître à partir d'aujourd'hui ! »

Il m'horripile... Il se prend pour qui avec ses grands airs ?

« Laisse-moi rire... »

« -Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu veux mourir ? »

Suite à ses mots je vois son pied heurtait mon ventre de plein fouet, dieu que ça fait mal ! Il m'en redonne un, puis encore un, j'ai mal... au secours...

Après cela il m'attrape par le col et je l'entends me dire :

« -Tu vas voir ce que je fais aux méchants garçons... »

Je sens quelque chose se poser sur mon intimité, beurk NON tous mais pas ça ! Ce mec me dégoûte, je n'arrive plus à lutter, il est trop fort... Levi au secours... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il doit être occupé avec sa copine... Et mes amis que je ne trouve plus...

Le garçon descend sa bouche vers mon cou et le lèche, j'ai des frissons dans tous le corps... mais pas des frissons de bonheurs ! NON NON des frissons d'horreurs !

« -Tu aimes ça petite merde ? »

Je sens des larmes perlaient sur mes joues, je me sens sale et je ne sais même pas me défendre moi-même... je suis vraiment pathétique jusqu'au bout.

Pendant qu'il continuait à me toucher de façons obscènes et à me lancer des insultes au visage j'entends des pas s'approchaient, j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux malgré mes larmes mais je n'y arrive pas.

« -Lâche le. Je ne le répéterais pas. »

Le...Levi ?

« T'es qui toi ? Laisse nous tranquilles, tu nous dérange ! »

En une fraction de seconde le poids qui était sur mon corps disparait aussitôt, j'entends un cri de douleur, et plusieurs coups. Lorsque j'arriva enfin à ouvrir les yeux je constatai avec horreur la scène en face de moi. Levi avait l'air d'une bête enragée, les yeux remplies de haine massacrant et ruant de coups le gars qui me considérait comme son jouet il y a quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime pas voir Levi comme ça. Il finit avec un coup 2 fois plus violent que les autres et lui dit après lui avoir craché dessus « -Si tu touches encore une fois à ce garçon, tu peux être sûr qu'on se reverra ! »

Il s'approcha de moi en gardant son air autoritaire et me dit « -Quant à toi, la prochaine fois que tu me fais un croche-pied je te laisse te débrouiller seul ! »

« -Le...Levi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« M...Merci »

« Pff... stupide gamin. »

Je ne me souviens plus de rien après les derniers mots de celui qui m'a secouru.

À SUIVRE...


	7. Chapter 7

PDV Eren

Il fait sombre, je ne vois rien, je ressens une légère brise contre mon visage, puis soudain une légère douleur au niveau de l'abdomen me la fait oublier. Où suis-je ? J'inspire un grand coup d'air frais et j'essaye de me souvenir d'où provient cette gêne plus que désagréable.

C'est alors que le visage de Levi tapisse ma mémoire... Levi ?... Je le vois très énervé... mais contre qui ? Mes souvenirs reviennent peu à peu, mon cœur palpite, je vois ce garçon de l'école, complimentant mon postérieur, l'ambiance change je le vois se pencher sur moi essayant de vouloir me faire des choses contre mon gré... j'ai peur, j'ai chaud, j'essaye de me débattre mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis trop faible, je me sens inutile... C'est au même moment que je sens quelque chose se poser contre mon front. Ne me touche pas !

Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux avec le peu de force que j'ai en ma possession, je me retrouve nez à nez avec Levi que je repousse directement.

« -Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou !? »

« Oye, zen morveux, je ne vais rien te faire, je te trouvais agité je suis juste venu vérifier si tu n'avais pas de fièvre, un front à front est la meilleure façon de le sentir nan ? »

Alors la chose contre mon front... était son propre front ? Je me sens tout bizarre, ma rougeur ressort sans que je ne l'invite comme à mon habitude... Et à en voir sa tête il a dû le remarquer.

« Tu ferais bien de prendre ta température tu vas virer au violet si ça continue. »

Je baisse les yeux et ne fait pas attention à ses paroles, je l'entends soupirer, puis il poursuit par :

« Allez, motive-toi à la prendre, sinon je vais chercher le thermomètre et je me ferais un plaisir de te le placer là où je pense à ta place ! »

Ma bouche produit un hoquet de surprise, il est sérieux ? Il plaisante ? Je n'ai qu'à lever les yeux et à croiser son regard pour que mon esprit cesse d'être dans le doute, il est sérieux. Je tourne ma tête vers ma table de chevet et je vois que le thermomètre y est placé. Je le prends en mains et le fixe avec attention.

Levi me regarde un instant et perd patience « Bon tu te grouilles ? »

« Tu... tu pourrais sortir, s'il te plait ? »

Levi leva un sourcil et ressort son éternel sourire en coin.

« Si tu veux, mais dépêche-toi. »

Après ces mots, Levi sorti de la pièce, quelques instants après je me dépêche de retirer mon boxer afin de prendre ma satanée température... J'écarte doucement les jambes approchant le thermomètre de mon entre lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Mon sang fit 3 tours, je relève la tête d'un mouvement sec et regarde la personne qui n'est d'autre que Levi placé devant moi, il me regarde la bouche ouverte, mais qu... Puis, dans un mouvement de panique je lui envoie mon coussin dans la figure après m'être emmitouflé sous les draps.

« Dégage de là ! »

Levi restait immobile tout en appuyant le coussin contre sa figure, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il rêve debout ou quoi ? Je le fixe avec exigence, et répéta ma phrase une deuxième fois.

Je le vois retirer le coussin de sa figure, Je n'en reviens pas, quel fut ma surprise lorsque je découvre le grand Levi rouge de gêne. Ce spectacle était assez hilarant, et je compte bien en profiter, pour une fois que j'ai l'avantage...

« Levi ? Fait attention, ma température doit être contagieuse... »

Celui-ci sort de la chambre sans un seul regard en arrière, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire victorieux.

« C'est la première fois que j'arrive à lui clouer le bec ! »

Cependant je reste pensif, c'est le karma j'ai dû faire quelque chose de mal pour qu'il m'arrive autant de malchance. Je décide tout de même à regarder ma température... 39,5°C... Je devrais peut-être le lui dire ? J'enfile un boxer et avance doucement vers la porte de ma chambre, je l'ouvre et entre dans le salon, je vois Levi allongé sur le fauteuil un bras sur ses yeux avec le rouge de ses joues toujours un peu présente.

« Levi... ? »

« Mmh ? »

Je voulais dire quelque chose mais mes pieds se sont pris dans le tapis et je sens mon corps partir peu un peu je ferme les yeux en grimaçant en attendant la douleur, mais rien ne se produit. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je comprends ce qu'il s'est passé, Levi m'a rattrapé.

«Tu sais pas faire attention ? Décidemment je suis toujours là au bon moment pour te sortir des moments embarrassants. »

Je le fixe un instant et il me fait un clin d'œil je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et ma bouche se met à parler toute seule

« Oui, mais la plupart du temps, c'est toi qui les produits ces « moments embarrassants. » »

Levi pouffa légèrement et lui dit « Fait attention ou je te lâche pour de bon. »

Sans même réfléchir à mes paroles, j'attrapa délicatement son T-shirt tout en lui disant « Nan, je suis bien comme ça, ne me lâche pas, s'il te plaît. »

Levi ne répond pas, il se contente de me lever et de me raccompagner à ma chambre, il me posa sur mon matelas et retourne à l'embrasure de ma porte.

« Désolé gamin, mais ta mère va bientôt débarquer et je ne suis pas trop « histoires familiales », donc je sors faire un tour. »

Qu...Quoi ? Maman ?

Sans même que j'ai le temps de m'en rendre compte, Levi était déjà parti depuis 10 minutes et quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

À SUIVRE…


	8. Chapter 8

PDV EREN

Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi ma mère débarque sans prévenir ? ET... SURTOUT... Comment est-ce que Levi est au courant... J'ai dormi combien de temps au juste ? Je suis tellement perplexe que je n'ai presque pas entendu la sonnette retentir une seconde fois. Je décide de me lever et de paraître le plus « normal » possible, et cela, même avec les rougeurs sur mon visage qui laisse deviner ma température un peu plus élevée que la moyenne. Il faut que je fasse de mon mieux pour éviter d'inquiéter ma maman poule préférée.

Arrivé devant la porte, je saisi la poignée et ouvre doucement, quand soudainement, une force venue de l'extérieur défonce celle-ci et me projette par terre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Je ferme les yeux sous l'impact et je sens un poids lourd contre moi, en les ouvrant je remarque une chevelure blonde qui ne m'est pas inconnu, ça alors...

« ARMIN ?! »

« EREEEEEEEEEN ! »

Celui-ci se jeta encore plus lourdement contre moi me faisant lâcher un râlement de douleur dû à mes blessures provoquées par les événements récents.

« Armin... Tu me fais mal ! »

« Oups ! Pardon ! En fait NON ! Bien fait ! Tu es le pire tu le sais ça ?! »

« Comment ça « le pire » ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis que tu es arrivé ici ! Je me suis inquiété et je n'ai eu aucunes réponses, j'ai fini par t'harceler mais même là aucunes traces de toi ! Après multiple tentatives il y a finalement eu quelqu'un pour répondre à l'un de mes appels... Un homme, à la voix virile, qui m'a demandé d'arrêter de t'harceler tout en me demandant d'envoyer ta mère chez toi car tu as eu un léger problème ! »

Il continua à déblatérer son histoire à une vitesse fulgurante, ma tête a du mal à le suivre.

« Eren ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ?! »

« Euh... Oui, oui, mas tu vas un peu vite, j'ai dû mal à tout saisir. »

« OK alors je vais te poser 3 questions ! Premièrement ! Pourquoi tu ne me donnes plus de nouvelles ! Deuxièmement ! C'est quoi ce « léger problème » qui doit amener ta mère ici ? Et enfin ! Troisièmement ! C'était qui ce mec ? Tu me caches des choses ! C'est un ami ? une connaissance ? un inconnu ? Ou mieux ! un amant ? »

Je tique au dernier mot qu'il vient d'employer... Un amant ? Lui ? Son visage se fige un instant dans ma tête, je me donne une gifle mentale qui me permets de me débarrasser de cette vue, j'ai déjà assez de température comme ça. Il faut que j'essaye de rester concentré pour lui répondre le plus correctement possible.

« Alors, déjà excuse-moi, ces derniers jours ont été... mouvementés... Pour tout te dire, je ne me souviens même plus de l'endroit où est mon portable (#GSM pour les Belges). De plus, je n'ose pas te déranger avec les études que tu as, déjà l'année dernière c'était dur de te joindre, alors cette année je me suis dit que c'était mal barré... »

Armin me coupe délibérément en me mettant un semblant de coup de poing dans le bras.

« Mais enfin Eren ! Même si je suis occupé j'aurai toujours une place à t'accorder ! Qu'est ce qui a fait que tes jours soient si mouvementés ? »

« Justement, j'allais passer à ta deuxième question, j'ai fait de très bonnes rencontres, des amis sympas... » Je le vois me lancer un regard qui inspire le mal «... mais qui te t'égaliseront jamais ! Ne me regarde pas avec tes yeux de tueurs ! J'ai rencontré mon voisin de palier également... » soudain ses yeux changent d'expression, ils sont... comment dire ? Plus passionnés ? «... il est... » BEAU, SEDUISANT, CHARISMATIQUE mais surtout terriblement SEXY ! Nan je ne peux pas lui dire ça... « ... ce qu'il est. »

A présent, je lis de la déception dans ses yeux, c'est incroyable comment j'arrive à lire en lui, il est encore plus expressif que moi, je ne pensais pas ça possible, mais il vient de me prouver le contraire.

« Et quoi ? C'est tout ?! Tu n'as pas d'info plus croustillantes à me donner ? »

« Non... »

Mon menton se baisse instinctivement et j'ai dû mal à le regarder dans les yeux, soudain mon meilleur ami se met à rire. Je relève la tête et l'interroge du regard.

« Enfin Eren ! Arrête de me mentir ! Tu as fait exactement la même tête face à ta mère quand on était gamins et qu'on avait joué au ballon dans la maison alors qu'elle nous l'avait interdit ! »

Je le regarde ébahis, comment fait-il pour se rappeler de ce genre de détails ? Puis lorsque je me rends finalement compte qu'il a raison je me mets à l'accompagner dans son débordement de bonne humeur.

Après quelques minutes il me réinterroge plus sérieusement. Je me sens obligé de lui répondre... On se dit tout depuis toujours de toute façon, j'inspire un grand coup et je me lance :

« On a pr... dou... nu... 2... »

« Quoi ? Articule j'ai rien comprit ! »

Rho... C'est plus dur que je ne le pensais... Je baisse les yeux rouges de honte et déclare plus clairement :

« On a pris une douche ensemble ! »

« Qu... QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?! UNE DOUCHE ? Mais genre... TOUT NU ?! »

« Bah... Tu prends une douche encore habillé toi ? »

J'attends sa réponse mais rien ne vient, il doit sûrement être choqué, même avec lui je n'ai jamais voulu prendre ne serait-ce qu'une douche ! Je le regarde un instant et réalise qu'il a un filet de sang qui coule de ses narines !

« Armin ! Tu saignes ! »

« Je m'en fouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! OOOOOOOOOWWWWWW OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII »

Je le vois se déplacer dans toute la pièce en hurlant « c'est trop bien ! » et en agitant les bras d'une drôle de manière, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ?

Je l'attrape dans son mouvement et le balance dans le fauteuil.

« -Et ! J'étais en pleine séance de fanboylisme ! »

« Fanboy quoi ? Encore un mot inventé c'est ça ? Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu penses ! »

« Mais... Eren ! Que se passe-t-il avec ce gars ? »

« RIEN DU TOUT ! C'était un accident, il n'est pas du genre commode et il a cassé la porte parce que je prenais trop de temps dans la salle de bain ! En parlant de ça, c'est le même mec qui t'a répondu à ma place ! »

« Ah... Tout s'explique, c'est vrai que rien qu'au téléphone il avait pas l'air très sociable ! Mais ça donne un charme supplémentaire ! »

Oh celui-là alors... Le pire c'est qu'il a raison... Mais vu sa crise de tout à l'heure, je ne préfère pas lui parler de mes éventuels sentiments à son égard, je tiens à sa survie mentale !

« NON ! Il n'y aura jamais rien avec lui ! Calme-toi ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es venu à la place de ma mère ? »

« Moi je suis sûr du contraire ! Et bien... Je ne l'ai pas prévenu ! C'est-à-dire que Carla a tendance à trop s'inquiéter, tu imagines un peu si je lui avais dit qu'un gars que je ne connais pas m'avait répondu à ta place et la réclamer ? Elle aurait fait une syncope ! Mais comme je m'inquiétais aussi, j'ai décidé de passer venir te voir, et dieu merci tu n'as rien, enfin je crois ! D'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu ! C'est quoi ce problème ? »

« Rien de spécial, je suis allé à une soirée organisée par l'école, et un abruti m'a cherché, il voulait faire une moi son jouet, il m'a rué de coups sans que je ne puisse savoir quoi faire et Levi est venu à mon aide, il m'a sorti des griffes de ce malade... »

« Levi ? »

« Oui, mon accompagnateur de douche si tu préfères ! »

« Ahhhh et bien il m'a l'air plus gentil qu'il n'y paraît ton ptit Levi !... »

Je rigole à l'entente de ce surnom, il ne sait pas si bien dire !

« ...Par contre, que je ne le croise pas celui-là où il va goûter à mon dictionnaire ! On ne s'en prend pas à mon meilleur ami de la sorte ! »

« Au faite, Armin ? Désolé de paraître à l'ouest mais tu peux me dire quelle heure et quel jour on est ? »

« Euh... On est samedi et il est 19h30 ! »

Ah oui quand même ! J'ai dormi un sacré moment ! Je me lève, cours dans ma cuisine et me prend un doliprane, en espérant que ma fièvre et ma douleur descendront vite.

« Eren ? Tu me fais visiter ? »

« OK ! »

Après cette conversation plus qu'entraînante, je l'emmène un peu partout dans ma nouvelle demeure. Tout d'abord, je lui montre la cuisine et le salon qu'il regarde avec plus d'attentions que tout à l'heure et nous passons ensuite dans le couloir où se situe la salle de bain, les toilettes et les deux chambres. Je lui montre ma chambre pour commencer, il me regarde un instant avant de dire :

« C'est la même que chez toi ! À part qu'il manque ta console et que c'est plus grand ! »

Je souris, il n'a pas tort, je devrais penser à la prendre, elle commence à me manquer, on visite les toilettes puis on passe à la salle de bain, celui-ci se met à me lancer un regard coquin lorsqu'il voit que la porte ne contient pas de poignet. Je préfère l'ignorer royalement, il sort dans le couloir et reste immobile devant la porte de la chambre de Levi. Après un moment je perds patience.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Et si... Et si on rentrait ? J'aimerais bien voir les secrets que cache cette chambre ! »

Sa phrase me fait un électrochoc, c'est vrai que même si il en impose il reste très discret sur sa vie privé et sur ses goûts, je me demande ce qu'il aime... j'ai très envie d'y rentrer, mais il me l'a interdit et la dernière fois que je lui ai « désobéis » ça s'est mal fini...

Que faire...

Je suis en pleine réflexion, Armin le voit et en profite délibérément, je le vois courir vers la porte de Levi et s'y engouffrer !

« Mais... ARMIN ! »

Bon... Et bien, on dirait bien que je dois aller le chercher... j'avance doucement vers cette porte entre ouverte, je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort face à l'inconnu, ai-je vraiment le droit de franchir cette barrière ? Quel sort sort il va me réserver cette fois ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je m'en contre fiche de son avis, c'est chez moi aussi après tout. Et puis il ne le saura pas, ça sera mon petit secret bien caché !

Je fini par entrer après avoir déglutis une bonne dizaine de fois, la première impression que j'ai en entrant et qu'elle est imprégnée de son odeur. Celle que j'ai eu l'occasion de sentir plus d'une fois, ça sent son shampooing...

Armin est comme un fou d'avoir réussi à m'embarquer dans sa bêtise, ça me rappelle nos souvenirs d'enfance, c'était déjà pareil à l'époque.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce que je viens de découvrir, c'est la même pièce que la mienne mais elle dégage autre chose, je ne saurai pas l'expliquer. Elle est très banale, aucune décoration, aucun poster, rien, même dans sa chambre il ne laisse pas une seule trace de ses goûts ou de ce qu'il aime.

Mes yeux continuent leur chemin et une photo attire mon attention, on y voit Levi petit dans les bras de ses parents, moh il est trop kiki, il y a bel et bien un cœur qui se cache derrière cette carapace en fin de compte. Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à quitter cette photo, c'est le seul objet de cette pièce qui m'en fait connaître un peu plus sur sa vie, je suis heureux de l'avoir trouvé. Je continue ma contemplation, sa mère est vraiment très belle, son père, en revanche, me donne des frissons dans le dos. Il fait peur, ses yeux sont plus menaçants que ceux de Levi. Incroyable.

Je sens quelque chose me tapoter le bras et je vois Armin se penchait à mon oreille :

« Je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter, mais je pense que quelqu'un vient de rentrer chez toi... »

MERDE !

Ni une ni deux, je prends mon champignon par la main et l'entraîne à une vitesse folle dans la salle de bain, je fais attention à faire le moins de bruit possible. J'avance à tâtons vers l'endroit qui suscitait ma curiosité jusqu'à aujourd'hui et je fais bien attention à fermer la porte délicatement. Après cette étape pleine de rebondissements, je me retrouve dans le couloir quand je vois la porte qui lui donne accès s'ouvrir, c'est Levi, sans étonnement. On a eu chaud !

Celui-ci me regarde dubitatif et me lance dans toute sa froideur habituelle :

« Oye, déjà sur pieds ?

Waou, il ne m'a pas appelé par un surnom dénigrant ! Il y a du progrès !

« Tu m'entends gamin ? »

Ah... je me disais aussi... fausse joie.

« Euh oui... »

Je suis affreusement gêné, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis allé dans sa chambre, il faut que je trouve un moyen de penser à autre chose ! Ah... ARMIN ! Je l'avais presque oublié !

« Armin ! Vient là ! »

Levi tourna la tête vers l'endroit que je regardais, c'est alors que Armin fait son apparition, il a l'air encore plus intimidé que moi !

Levi hausse un sourcil

« Je pensais que ta mère serait plus...âgée que ça. »

Je réfléchis un instant et éclate de rire l'instant d'après, Armin lui le regarde la bouche grande ouverte, ressemblait-il à une femme ? Qui plus est la mère d'Eren ?! »

« Ah non ! Rien à voir avec ma mère, ça c'est Armin, mon meilleur ami, il reste dormir chez nous ce soir. »

« Ah oui, bah laisse-moi te dire que ton « meilleur ami » n'est pas très... viril ? C'est facile de se tromper. Je vois, mais au moindre bruit vous valsez le cul dehors ! »

« OUI OUI. »

Sans un autre mot, je prends le bras du blond et l'entraîne vers ma chambre. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à ma fièvre, mais, à l'instant, j'ai cru voir de l'irritation dans le regard de mon voisin lorsque j'ai touché Armin. Je dois être troublé, c'est vrai qu'il a une copine à qui il aime offrir des slows.

Armin me sort de mes pensées.

« C'est vrai qu'il fait peur ! Il était sérieux quand il nous menace de nous foutre dehors ? »

Je souris, et lui fait un hochement de la tête, il m'a déjà montré de quoi il était capable après tout. Après avoir discuté 1h de tout et de rien avec mon ami d'enfance en engloutissant des sandwichs réalisés avec les fonds du frigo, on décide finalement de partir rejoindre les bras de Morphée...

La première chose à laquelle je pense en m'endormant c'est la réaction de Levi si il apprend que j'ai franchi l'interdit ! En espérant qu'il ne le saura jamais !

À SUIVRE...


	9. Chapter 9

PDV Eren

Il est actuellement 7h, pourquoi je suis debout aussi tôt un Dimanche matin moi ! Toute la semaine je me lève tôt et le dimanche quand je peux enfin dormir pour décompresser de ma semaine me voilà réveillé... Pourquoi mon cerveau me fait ça ? Laisse-moi rester dans mes rêves, c'est bien plus beau que dans la réalité !

Je me retourne vers Armin, et je constate avec désespoir qu'il dort toujours comme un loir... GENIAL ! Non seulement je me réveille et je n'ai plus sommeil mais en plus je vais devoir attendre que ma marmotte décide d'ouvrir les yeux.

Au bout d'à peine 30 minutes je perds patience et lui balance mon coussin dans la tête.

Celui-ci gémit de façon étrange pendant quelques instants, puis, il se rendort aussi tôt, c'est bien ce que je pensais, il ne changera jamais. J'expire assez bruyamment et je décide de sortir de ma chambre, le couloir est vide comme je m'y attendais, tant mieux ! Je n'ai pas envie de croiser cette sale gueule dès le matin, quoique...

-NOOOOOON ! *gifle mentale*

-Oye ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à crier comme ça ?

Oh non... pourquoi surgit-il à chaque fois que je pense à lui ? Il a des sortes de pouvoirs surnaturels qui le pousse à lire dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Cette pensée me glace le sang instantanément.

-Je... euh... rien

-Mmh

Je l'observe un moment, un très long moment, il lève ses yeux vers moi et me lance un regard blasé qui me pousse à lui demander :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?

-En fait, la bonne question serait plutôt « que fais-tu debout si tard ? », je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

J'écarquille les yeux, même en passant une nuit blanche il est toujours aussi... ahhhh

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'en pose des questions ?

Il a le chic pour terminer court une conversation, je m'en fiche bien de savoir ce qui l'empêche de dormir, du moment que ce n'est pas cette rouquine de la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la déteste, sa tête ne me revient pas !

Pendant que je suis en pleins dans mes pensées noires, je vois Levi s'asseoir sur le canapé, je m'empresse de le rejoindre, il y a un long silence pesant, je vois bien qu'il n'a pas envie de discuter... et Armin qui dort encore... je le retiens celui-là ! Quand j'y repense, mes dimanches matins ne ressemblent plus à ce qu'ils étaient avant, avec ma mère qui nous préparait un petit-déjeuner de malade et cette ambiance chaleureuse et envieuse. Je suis content d'avoir obtenu mon indépendance mais comme je le pressentais il y a bel et bien des choses qui me manquent.

Soudain une idée me traverse l'esprit, je sais quoi faire pour m'occuper, je vais cuisiner ! Refaire exactement le petit-déjeuner que nous préparait ma mère, Armin va être tellement content ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne retourne plus chez moi le dimanche matin maintenant que je ne suis plus là-bas.

Je souris face à mon idée de génie ! Bon je ne suis pas aussi doué que ma mère mais je me débrouille ! Je me lève d'un bond et remarque que Levi me fixe mais je n'y prête pas attention. Mon ventre se met à gargouiller, j'ai tellement hâte de manger, c'est vrai qu'entre mes retards et mes ébats avec Levi je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de déjeuner...

J'ouvre précipitamment la porte du frigo, prend mon pot de confiture à la myrtille... miam ça fait tellement longtemps, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche.

Je m'installe sur la table de la cuisine, et je l'ouvre, je reste bouche bée, mon pot est presque vide... qui a... ?

Mon regard se place directement sur l'occupant du canapé, il n'aurait quand même pas ?...

Sans réfléchir je me place devant lui en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine avec un air plus qu'énerver, comment ne pourrais-je pas l'être ? Il a bouffé ma confiture sans mon accord !

-Tu essayes de faire peur gamin ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Après ces quelques mots, il me lance un sourire amusé, il se fou de ma gueule là ?

-C'est toi qui a mangé ma confiture ?

-Oui et alors ?

Mon sang fait 3 tours, il ne manque vraiment pas d'air celui-là !

-T'es sérieux ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Mes affaires c'est MES affaires ! Tu n'as pas à te servir sans permission ! Espèce de malpoli ! T'as pas eu d'éducation ou quoi ?!

Ma dernière phrase est sortie toute seule, je me donnerai des baffes par moments tellement je peux être stupide, je parle beaucoup trop vite. Je regarde Levi un instant, je culpabilise un peu, il ne sourit plus, il se contente de me lancer un regard de tueur en série, je ne compte pas me laisser impressionner pour autant ! À la base c'est lui qui est en tort !

Je décide de continuer :

-J'espère pour toi que tu vas aller m'en racheter et tout de suite !

-Tu m'as pris pour ton chien ? Si tu veux ta confiture tu vas la chercher toi-même !

-Non ! C'est toi qui me la mangé, c'est à toi d'y aller !

-C'est bon gamin, tout le monde fait des erreurs, j'ai laissé ton pote dormir ici, soit reconnaissant et arrête de me les briser, va la chercher toi-même.

-Encore heureux qu'il est resté, c'est chez moi aussi je te rappelle ! Tout le monde fait des erreurs ? C'est vrai que toi tu es le spécialiste !

Il me fixe sans rien dire et fait un geste de la main pour m'inviter à continuer.

-Tu accumules les erreurs ! Déjà tu martyrises les plus faibles que toi ! Ensuite tu te permets de me donner des règles à deux balles que toi-même ne respecte pas vis-à-vis de moi ! Je ne te respecterai pas tant que tu ne feras pas de même avec moi ! Et...

Je voulais continuer lorsqu'il me coupe :

-Ah oui ? Si je ne te respecterai pas je t'aurais laissé devenir le jouet de l'autre con ou alors je ne te rattraperai pas quand tu es sur le point de tomber.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, il n'a pas tort, mais ça n'excuse pas son erreur !

-Je t'en suis reconnaissant mais...

-Alors va la racheter toi-même ta confiture !

-C'est toi qui m'en doit une !

Je le vois souffler, il est exaspéré, il se lève brusquement et je sens une pression sur mon torse et quelque chose de dur heurte mon postérieur, il vient de me pousser, je suis retombé sur la petite table en résine.

Il s'abaisse et me chuchote dans l'oreille :

-Tu deviens têtu dis-moi, mais ne fait pas trop le fier, je sais très bien où tu as mis les pieds hier soir, si je te revois une seule fois dans ma chambre je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

J'avale difficilement ma salive, alors... il sait ?

-Ah et une dernière chose, je ne l'ai pas mangé ta confiture, je l'ai jeté pour te faire chier, tu aurais préféré que je déverse ma colère sur toi peut-être ?

Je hoche la tête de droite et gauche, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison mais je suis tétanisé. Soudain j'entends une voix familière quand je reviens à mes esprits ce n'est plus Levi qui se tient devant moi mais Armin.

-Tu vas bien Eren ? J'ai entendu crier tout à l'heure, ça m'a réveillé.

-Oui, je sors un moment.

Après ces mots, je m'empresse de sortir pour aller au supermarché le plus proche, quel idiot je fais, tout ça c'est à cause de moi, ou plutôt la faute d'Armin, c'est lui qui a insisté pour y rentrer... Bon d'accord c'est de ma faute aussi je n'aurais pas dû le suivre, j'ai été tenté par le diable.

J'arrive enfin à la bonne destination, je déambule dans les rayons à la recherche de mon pot de confiture, je le trouve enfin et le prends en main. Au moment de faire marche arrière pour aller à la caisse j'entends deux filles rigoler plutôt fortement, mon regard se tourne et je reconnais tout de suite la pimbêche qui a dansé un slow avec Levi à la soirée !

Je me surprends à me cacher, mais... Pourquoi je fais ça ? C'est ridicule ! Je souris face à ma débilité et commence à me préparer pour sortir de ma cachette, quand tout d'un coup une phrase de cette même fille me fait changer d'avis.

-C'était tellement bien cette danse avec lui !

-Tu m'étonnes ! Je suis sûre que vous étiez trop mignons ensemble !

Ah nan ! Pas du tout !

-Tu crois ? Ahlala, il était tellement proche de moi ! Je sens encore son souffle contre mon cou...

Ses paroles m'énervent, j'ai une drôle de sensation enfouit en moi... Ce n'est quand même pas de la jalousie... Je n'en suis pas arrivé à ce point-là quand même ? Alors... pourquoi je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il touche quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

-T'as trop de la chance de l'avoir comme petit-ami ! Tellement de filles aimeraient être à ta place ! Tu dois en faire des jalouses !

Mon cœur manque un battement, alors... cette fille est sa petite-amie ? Bien sûr, ça paraît évident, je ne l'aime pas mais elle est mignonne il faut se l'avouer... J'ai mal... Pitié retirez moi ce cœur, ça fait trop mal... Je sens quelque chose tomber sur mes mains, je remarque des gouttes d'eau sur celles-ci... Qu...quoi ? Je... Pleure ?

Je me frotte les yeux avec une vitesse folle et court à l'extérieur du magasin, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant, pardonne-moi Armin mais je n'ai pas assez de courage pour l'affronter maintenant. J'espère que tu comprendras.

À SUIVRE...


	10. Chapter 10

PDV Eren

Quelle ironie du sort, me revoilà une nouvelle fois assit sur ce banc, dans le même parc que la dernière fois. Je ne peux encore une fois pas rentrer chez moi... mais pas pour la même raison que quelques jours auparavant.

J'ai besoin d'être seul un instant pour remettre mes idées à l'endroit, pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal de savoir qu'il a une petite-amie ? C'est normal non ? On est jeunes, on doit faire des rencontres, sortir avec un tas de filles ou bien encore rigoler avec nos amis, profiter quoi. Et moi je suis là, à déprimer comme si je venais de perdre un être cher, juste parce que j'ai appris que mon crétin de colocataire est en couple. C'est quoi mon problème ?

Cela fait environ 20 minutes que je suis plongé dans mes pensées, décidemment, ça m'arrive souvent ces temps-ci. Soudain j'entends comme quelqu'un qui cri, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?...

-ATTENTION !

Sans même avoir le temps de réfléchir, ni même d'agir, je me mange un ballon en pleine face. Sur le moment je n'ai rien senti, mais une fois le ballon par terre, mon nez me fit gémir de douleur.

-Excusez-moi ! J'ai tiré un peu trop fort dans le ballon !

Je relève la tête, déboussolé par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mais... Il me rappelle quelqu'un celui-là, je l'ai déjà rencontré, mais où ?

Ce même garçon me regarde un moment, et comme si il était en train de penser à la même chose que moi, il me demande :

-Mmh ? On se connait non ?

-Je pense, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est déjà vu quelque part.

-Ah mais oui ! Je me souviens ! Je n'oublierais jamais la tête d'un client !

-Un client ?

-La chèvre-miel, c'était vous ?

J'écarquille les yeux, plutôt surpris, il ne m'a vu qu'une fois et il se souvient de moi ?

-OHW ! Maintenant que vous le dites, je vous reconnais! Et entre nous, une chèvre-miel ça ne peut être que moi, c'est la meilleure des pizzas !

Il rigole face à ma dernière phrase ce qui me fait sourire à mon tour.

-Ah ! Je comprends pourquoi je ne vous ai pas reconnu tout de suite, vous ne souriez pas tout à l'heure n'est-ce pas ? Vous aviez l'air... déprimé ? D'ailleurs ? Le ballon ne vous a pas fait trop mal ?

-...

Face à mon absence de réponse, le livreur tourna la tête vers moi, je vois à son regard qu'il est surpris, même moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi je pleure... encore...

-OH ! Vous avez eu si mal que ça ? Je suis sincèrement désolé !

Je souris et essuie mes yeux une énième fois, la honte, moi qui ne supporte pas montrer ma faiblesse devant les gens, je fini tout de même par sourire :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ma blessure au visage qui me fait le plus mal, je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer non ? Il me semble qu'on a presque le même âge.

-Oh je vois... Une fille c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent être égoïstes hein ? Et je ne sais pas, j'ai 20 ans ! Et toi ?

Une fille ? Si il savait que la personne qui me met dans cette état est en réalité un garçon...

-Comme tu dis... personnellement, j'ai 18 ans, d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y suis, je m'appelle Eren Jaeger, enchanté.

-Eren ? C'est mignon, moi je m'appelle Jean, c'est un peu moins mignon... On ne choisit pas son prénom malheureusement !

Je rigole face à sa tête déconfite et le rassure avec le plus de sincérité possible. Je viens à peine de le rencontrer et pourtant j'ai l'impression que je le connais depuis des années. J'ai envie de tout lui dire, de tout extériorisé ma peine, je me demande si il pourra la comprendre.

-Eren ?

-Oui ?

-Sans vouloir paraître indiscret, qu'à fait cette fille pour te rendre aussi... triste ?...

Décidément, je pense qu'on peut réellement lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Mmh, disons que la fille qui me rend comme ça, est assez spéciale. Elle a un sale caractère et me cri quasiment toujours dessus, mais d'un autre coté elle accoure à mon aide dès qu'elle le peut et s'inquiète pour moi. Je ne la connais que depuis peu, mais je ressens quelque chose de bizarre à chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai toujours chaud et je me sens vite mal à l'aise. Par moment j'essaye de ne pas lui montrer et de prendre sur moi, mais finalement ce malaise me rattrape au galop et je fuis, comme un froussard. Et je viens d'apprendre que celle-ci a un petit copain, mignon en plus de ça ! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... j'ai mal...

Après ces mots, je me sens beaucoup plus apaisé, j'ai retrouvé une respiration normale, je pense que vider mon sac m'a fait un bien fou !

-Oh, je vois, et bien laisse-moi te dire que ce sentiment que tu ressens n'est rien d'autre que de l'amour.

De... De... l'amour ? Bien sûr, je le savais déjà, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça prenne autant d'importance dans ma vie, je pensais que ça allai me passer, mais ça a été le contraire, sur toute la ligne...

Face à mon silence, Jean continua ses paroles :

\- Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître et même si tu ne connais pas cette fille depuis longtemps, tu as eu un coup de cœur pour elle et tu es tout simplement dégouté que son cœur soit déjà pris par quelqu'un. C'est la même sensation que tu ressens quand tu te prends un râteau et crois-moi ! J'en ai eu des tonnes ! Tu auras mal pendant un temps, mais ensuite il faut savoir se relever et avancer comme tu le peux ! Ce n'est pas la seule fille sur cette terre, tu rencontreras la fille qu'il te faut c'est sûr !

La fille qu'il me faut ? Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que Levi est un garçon... Et que si, c'est le seul gars sur cette terre qui arrive à me faire ressentir tout ça, j'étais convaincu que j'aimais les filles, il a tout bouleversé en moi, je ne sais plus qui je suis...

-Eren ?

En relevant la tête, je me rends compte que son visage est à un centimètre du miens, mais... qu'est-ce que ?

Il y a une minute j'étais en train de me poser 2000 questions sur mon existence et voilà que le mec que je viens de rencontrer se met à m'embrasser... Je reste sous le choc, et une fois avoir repris mes esprits, je le repousse violemment.

-NON MAIS TU N'ES PAS BIEN !

-Chuuuuuuuut désolé Eren ! Il y avait mon ex ! Il n'arrête pas de me coller depuis que je l'ai quitté ! Au moins là, il a compris que c'était fini ! Désolé de t'avoir pris par surprise mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir ! Tu étais dans tes pensées !

-Ton ex ? Tu ne me prendrais pas pour un con ?

-Non, regarde il est là-bas !

-IL ?!

-Ah oui j'ai oublié un détail, je suis gay, tu t'es confié, je peux bien faire de même, j'espère que tu n'as rien contre ça ?

Quoi ?! Alors lui aussi il ressent des choses pour les garçons ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me chamboule le plus entre ce qu'il vient de m'avouer ou le fait que je n'ai pas détesté le baiser qu'il vient de me donner... Serais-je gay moi aussi ? Je grimace en me rendant compte que depuis que je connais Levi je n'ai plus regardé une seule fille... Et la seule qui m'a porté de l'attention, je l'ai immédiatement comparé à lui... Mon dieu...

-Il est parti ! OUF ! Encore désolé Eren ! Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien ? Ne me dit pas que tu es homophobe ?

-Hein ? Non non pas du tout, mais... je veux dire... comment tu le sais ?

Je le vois rigoler, ce qui attise ma curiosité encore plus.

-Je ne sais pas moi, je le sais depuis longtemps, je trouve les filles chiantes et prétentieuses. Quand mes amis en regarder une dans la rue ça ne m'intéressait pas, et en plus, je n'ai jamais été excité par l'une d'entre elles.

Ses paroles me font réfléchir, j'ai déjà regardé des filles dans la rue mais elles ne m'ont jamais excité comme Levi peut le faire... Et je n'ai jamais envisagé une relation avec une seule, à part une i ans, j'avais 16 ans et je ne me souviens pas avoir aimé tant que ça ses baisers... d'autant plus que ça s'est vite fini, mais je n'ai pas souffert comme aujourd'hui.

Une fois de plus, face à mon silence, mon voisin de banc reprit la parole :

-Pourquoi tu es silencieux tout d'un coup ? Tu te poses des questions sur ta sexualité ?

Je me cambre rouge de honte, comment il a deviné ?!

-Je... Euh...

Je l'entends pouffer de rire.

-Tu verrais ta tête ! Calme-toi, je disais ça pour rigoler, je ne compte pas te manger ! Je sais bien que tu aimes les filles ! Vu comment tu réagis face à l'une d'elle !

Je reprends mon souffle presque immédiatement, ouf ! Il ne m'a pas cramé !

-Mais... si tu as des doutes, tu peux toujours me contacter, il n'y a pas que ton prénom qui est mignon...

Hein... ?

Je me retourne surpris et le vois s'éloigner de moi, il a laissé un papier à l'endroit où il était précédemment assis, je le prends entre mes doigts et je lis ce qu'il y est inscrit.

« Si tu as besoin de rediscuter, appelle-moi au n° 06******** #ton livreur adoré. »

Je souris face à ce surnom, quand a-t-il eu le temps d'écrire ça ?

Je range son papier dans l'une des poches de mon sweet et je décide de regarder mon portable. Oulah ! 40 messages et 25 appels manquait... On se demande qui c'est...

Je rappelle monsieur l'harceleur il me répond au bout d'un bip sonore... Il m'attendait ou quoi ?

« -EREN ! T'es où ?! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« -Calme-toi Armin ! J'étais sorti faire un tour comme je te le disais, je rentre bientôt. »

« -Comment ça « calme-toi » ?! T'en as de belles toi ! Tu es sorti depuis 3h et je n'ai aucune nouvelle, et ton colocataire est de mauvaise humeur depuis tout à l'heure, je n'ose pas sortir de ta chambre moi ! J'ai FAIIIIIM et je pars bientôt ! »

3h ?! Déjà ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps filer... C'est vrai que je commence à avoir faim moi aussi... Je me suis enfui du magasin sans mon pot de confiture, quel débile je fais.

« -Excuse-moi, je reviens tout de suite Armin, je te paye un Macdo ça te va ? »

« -Tu sais comment te faire pardonner toi ! «

Je rigole avec lui, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien...

Armin reprend :

« -Allez ! Dépêche ! Je raccroche ! »

Après avoir replacé mon portable correctement, je pars rejoindre Armin, me voilà devant chez moi, j'ai la boule au ventre, je n'arriverai pas à le regarder, pas maintenant.

Je décide donc d'envoyer un message à mon champignon d'amour pour le prévenir que je l'attends devant la porte.

Deux minutes après, je le vois ouvrir la porte brusquement avec sa valise à la main. Il descend les marches et me donne un coup de poing amical tout en me disant :

-Enfin ! T'en as mis du temps ! C'est quoi cette tête ? T'as pleuré ?

Rha... Il me connaît trop bien, je ne peux rien lui cacher.

-Peut-être...

Il se retourne vers moi l'air dubitatif puis je vois son visage descendre, il approche sa main de moi et retire quelque chose de ma poche... MAIS !

-« Ton livreur adoré? » C'est qui ?

Armin... éternel curieux...

« Allons au Macdo, j'ai des choses à te dire. »

Mon meilleur ami hoche la tête et me suit. Je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer tout ce qu'il vient de se passer dans ma vie en si peu de temps, même moi j'ai dû mal à tout assimilé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas hâte d'arriver au Macdo...

À SUIVRE...


	11. Chapter 11

PDV Eren

Je suis exténué par tous les événements récents, entre la fête de l'école qui a mal fini, mes bleus sur le corps, la venue d'Armin, ma « dispute » et ma découverte sur Levi sans parler de ma rencontre avec Jean, je ne sais plus où donner la tête.

Après mon macdo express avec Armin j'ai beaucoup hésité à rentrer, mais je n'allais tout de même pas rester dehors en attendant la mort, il fallait que je l'affronte, je suis un homme après tout ! Seulement... il est 23h et toujours aucunes traces de Levi... Je suis fatigué, mais je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Le fait de savoir que je suis seul dans cette maison me fait un peu peur. Je souris à cause de ma dernière pensée, à dire que je viens de dire que j'étais un homme et j'ai peur pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule.

Allez ressaisis toi Eren !

Je me pose un million de questions pour demain, j'appréhende de revoir mon harceleur de vendredi soir, il m'a terrorisé... Même si Levi est dans les parages, je ne me sentirais tout de même pas en sécurité, qui sait ce qu'il compte me refaire...

Pendant cette pensée, j'entends quelqu'un sonner à la porte, je me redresse instantanément, qui est-ce ? Et l'autre qui n'est pas là... Que faire ? Je sais ! Je vais faire comme si personne n'était là (superbe technique).

La personne de l'autre côté de la porte ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille, elle continuait à appuyer sur la sonnette de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus fort, ça suffit ! Je me lève d'un bond et après avoir traversé la maison au pas de course, je décide d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée avec violence !

« C'est pas fini ce bouc... ! »

Ma voix se stoppa nette face à ce qui se trouvait devant moi, Levi, complétement bourré tenu par une fille aussi grande que moi, elle a un air un peu bizarre et me fixe un instant à travers ses lunettes.

« Mais je te reconnais ! Tu es le sale gosse qui a fait un croche-pied à Levi pendant qu'il dansait avec Petra ! C'était à mourir de rire ! Toi je t'aime bien ! Je me présente ! HANJI ZOE ! »

« Euh... Bonsoir... Jaeger Eren... »

C'est qui cette folle ? Petra... Alors c'est ça son prénom ?...

Je fixai Levi un instant, il n'a pas l'air bien, il s'accroche désespérément aux épaules de cette Hanji, est-ce son amie ? Il a des amis celui-là ? Je me rends compte que je ne sais absolument rien sur lui... Et quelque part ça me fait mal...

« N'empêche que je viens de comprendre pourquoi Levi nous dévisage quand on parle de toi ! C'est parce que tu es son colocataire ! Tout s'explique ! »

Quoi ? Ils parlent de moi ? Comment ça ?

« Mmh, excuse-moi mais je peux te demander pourquoi vous parlez de moi ? »

« Et bien parce que tu es un sacré phénomène ! Tu es le premier qui ose t'en prendre à cet imbécile ! C'est palpitant de voir que quelqu'un arrive à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! »

Je rougis sans savoir pourquoi, alors... je suis le premier ?...

Je vois Levi bouger légèrement et je l'entends prononcer quelque chose de très confus. Hanji le regarda avant de crier :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! »

« TA GUEULE PUTAIN DE BINOCLARDE »

Même bourré il reste impoli, quel ingrat, elle a fait toute cette route pour le raccompagner et voilà sa réponse ! Je serre les poings malgré moi...

Hanji rigole face à ma réaction, et elle me fait un clin d'œil.

« Mais c'est qu'il va me faire pleurer avec un aussi beau surnom... Ne t'inquiète pas Eren, j'ai l'habitude. »

Je lui souris un instant et l'invite à rentrer à l'intérieur, elle le posa sur le fauteuil du salon grâce à mon aide.

« Bon et bien, je te le laisse, prend soin de lui ! Bon courage ! »

Le temps de me retourner elle n'était déjà plus là... SUPER !

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi Levi ?... »

Je pourrais le mettre dans sa chambre mais vu sa phrase de tout à l'heure il ne vaut mieux pas que je tente d'y retourner... Je ne vais quand même pas le laisser dormir sur le canapé... Il va attraper froid et je peux dire adieu à ma tranquillité. Après de longues minutes d'hésitations avec un Levi totalement endormi, je prends le risque de l'amener dans ma chambre, il s'est occupé de moi vendredi soir, à moi de faire pareil avec lui aujourd'hui. Je dormirai par terre, j'ai l'habitude, on le faisait souvent avec Armin en étant petits... On voulait faire une nuit blanche mais à la fin on finissait par s'endormir sur le sol... C'est pas confortable mais c'est supportable, je le porte comme je le peux jusqu'à ma chambre.

« Il est plus lourd qu'il n'y paraît... »

Je l'allonge doucement dans mon lit, le recouvre de mes couettes, je sens mon cœur manquer un battement... Il est tellement beau, il paraît tellement insouciant comme ça... Je n'arrive pas à décrocher mon regard de lui... Il m'hypnotise... Ah ! Soudainement je fais un bond en arrière en remarquant deux iris grises m'observaient à même pas 2 cm de moi, j'étais si proche de lui ?

« Par...pardon »

Je vois son bras s'avançait vers moi, je ferme les yeux comme si mon instinct me hurlait de le faire. Je le sens entourer mon poignet de ses doigts, l'étreinte est assez douce, c'est bizarre... au même moment je sens mon corps partir en avant, Levi me tire vers lui ou je rêve ?

En une fraction de secondes je me retrouve semi allongé sur lui, la tête contre son torse et ses deux bras qui m'entourent... Mais... ?

« Le... Levi ? »

Pas de réponse... Je lève doucement la tête et je me rends compte qu'il dort à nouveau, super, je fais comment maintenant ? Il va me tuer si je le réveille. Bon bah... pas le choix, je resterai ici le temps qu'il se réveille à nouveau. Je repositionne ma tête sur son torse, il est vraiment confortable, j'ai tellement chaud. Finalement ce n'était pas une aussi mauvaise idée que ça de l'amener dans ma chambre...

Une minute ! Si ça se trouve il m'a confondu avec cette rouquine qui répond au nom de Petra... Pourquoi il faut toujours que je repense à cette fille !

« -ojzdh... »

Hein ? Il vient de prononcer quelque chose... ?

Je tends l'oreille et me concentre pour comprendre ce qu'il dit...

« ...ren... »

Ren ?

« E...ren... »

E...ren ?! Serait-il possible qu'il rêve de moi ?! Mais non ! C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi un hétéro en couple rêverait de son coloc, c'est absurde...

Plus les minutes passent et plus je sens que mon corps me quitte peu à peu, c'est tellement confortable, je pourrais rester comme ça toute ma vie... À demain les questions, pour le moment je profite du moment présent...

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

J'entends un son, quelque chose de familier... Je n'arrive plus à m'en rappeler... Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à s'ouvrir, je suis tellement fatigué...

« Oye, éteint moi ça, sale gamin ! »

Cette voix... HEIN ! Je me réveille brusquement, je manque de tomber en apercevant Levi dans mon lit, qu... Ah oui c'est vrai...

Je prends mon réveil et le coupe en un instant, en observant Levi je constate qu'il a encore du mal à ouvrir des paupières, il a les sourcils froncés (comme d'habitude).

« Tu... tu vas mieux ? »

Il me regarde d'un air agacé, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore...

« Pourquoi j'irais mieux ? Tu peux me dire ce que je fou dans ton lit ?! »

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est ton amie euh... Hanji Zoe qui t'a ramené hier soir ! Tu avais un peu trop bu et je ne savais pas quoi faire de toi ! Et comme tu m'as interdit de remettre les pieds dans ta chambre bah... Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que... »

« ... que de me foutre dans ton lit et dormir avec moi ? Je ne te savais pas aussi vicieux gamin... »

Quoi ?... Il affiche un sourire joueur sur le visage, comme il a le secret... Il me rend sacrément mal à l'aise...

« C'est pas ce que tu crois je te dis ! J'avais pour attention de dormir par terre mais tu m'as agrippé le poignet et tiré dans mon lit... avec toi... je n'osais pas te réveiller... ni bouger et... »

Il rougit ou je rêve ? Je le regarde avec des yeux encore plus rond qu'Armin quand je lui ai avoué mes sentiments envers ce sale type...

Levi s'en aperçut rapidement et détourna les yeux, ce n'est pas dans son habitude ça. Il se ressaisit un instant et me regarde joueur « Prends cela comme un remerciement de ne pas m'avoir laissé pour mort devant la maison. »

Il se leva et parti vers l'extérieur de ma chambre « Je ne vais pas à l'école aujourd'hui, fait attention à toi. »

« Ah ! L'ECOLE ! VITE »

Je cour dans la salle de bain et il me semble avoir entendu le rire de Levi, il n'arrêtera donc jamais de se foutre de moi... J'ai vraiment passé une nuit avec lui ?... Je me mets de l'eau froide sur le visage pour éviter de surchauffer...

Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça espèce de con ! Grouille toi !

J'enfile mes habits d'une vitesse fulgurante, et m'empresse de rejoindre l'établissement. Je prends mon portable pour y mettre mes écouteurs, une minute... il n'est que 7h30 ! Oh le salaud ! Il aurait pu me dire que j'avais le temps... Bon tant pis. Pour une fois que je suis en avance.

Je ralenti mon pas et passa à la boulangerie m'acheter un croissant, histoire d'avoir quelque chose dans le bide.

J'arrive à l'école avec un quart d'heure d'avance, quelques personnes me regardent étrangement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai des miettes sur le visage ou quoi ?

Plus j'avance et plus je sens que les gens me dévisagent, je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quelque chose de spécial ? Personne ne me prête d'attention d'habitude... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« EREEEEEEN »

Je tourne la tête et je suis heureux de retrouver un visage qui m'est familier, Conny !

« Dis-donc ! T'es tombé de ton lit ?! »

Je rigole face à cette remarque, il est vrai que je n'arrive que rarement en avance.

« Dit Conny ? C'est moi ou les gens me regardent bizarres ? »

«C'est vrai que tu as fait tomber Levi et Petra ? »

« Euh... oui ? »

« Alors c'est vrai ! Je pensais que c'était des rumeurs ! »

« Bah non... Mais c'est quoi le rapport ? »

Conny rigole face à ma dernière phrase.

« Bah disons que tout le monde te prend pour un suicidaire ! Ils ont peurs des représailles avec Levi. Certains sont étonnés que tu ne sois pas encore mort ! Pour te dire ! »

Je le dévisage un instant, quoi ? C'est à cause de cette histoire que tous les regards sont braqués sur moi ?

« Et tu crois vraiment qu'il serait capable de faire quelque chose ? »

« Mais enfin Eren ! C'est LEVI ! LE LEVI ! Il zigouille tous les mecs qui se mettent en travers de sa route, coloc ou pas coloc ce mec est un monstre ! »

« Un monstre ? Le fait que je suis en vie prouve bien qu'il n'en est pas un ! »

« Qui sait ce qu'il prépare... »

« Arrête de dramatiser ! »

« Je ne dramatise pas ! »

Soudain, son visage s'illumine, il me sourit de façon... étrange et me fait un clin d'œil, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

« Hum... Eren ?

Je me retourne, surpris par la voix féminine qui m'appelle.

« Tiens Mikasa ! Bonjour ! »

Je sens Conny frapper sur mon épaule « Bon bah moi je vous laisse hein ! »

Ahlala celui-là... Pas besoin de partir...

Je la vois hésitante, elle a les joues rouges et joue avec ses mains, elle est nerveuse, ça ne sent à 10 km.

« Je... euh... tenais à te... Fé...Féliciter. »

« Me féliciter ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Beaucoup de gens ont peur de cet idiot de Levi, mais toi tu n'abandonnes pas ! C'est ce que j'aime chez toi ! »

Je reste muet, elle est vraiment mignonne cette fille... elle réfléchit durant un court instant et elle devient encore plus rouge qu'elle n'était déjà en réalisant ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

« Je... euh... c'est pas ce que... »

Je souris face à sa gêne quand soudain quelqu'un la bouscule violemment, elle manque de tomber mais je la rattrape juste attend... « Tu vas bien ? »

Elle hoche difficilement la tête encore abasourdie par ce qu'il s'est passé, je relève la tête méchamment vers la source de cet « accident ». Quelle fit ma surprise en découvrant Levi, l'air vachement furax, il ne devait pas rester à la maison celui-là ?

« Ecoute moi bien la pétasse ! C'est moi qui fixe les règles ici ! Insulte-moi encore une fois d'idiot ou prononce encore une fois mon prénom et je t'assure que je t'envoie directement dans une autre école ! Pigé ?! »

Mikasa tic face à cette phrase, elle qui est d'habitude si douce, elle le regarde avec tellement de mépris, je peux la comprendre, qu'est-ce qu'il a à réagir comme ça ?! Je ne peux m'empêcher d'intervenir !

« T'es pas bien ?! Elle dit ce qu'elle veut et en plus elle a raison ! T'es qu'un IDIOT ! Et je le crie bien haut et fort pour que tout le monde l'entende ! Bien que ce ne soit une surprise pour personne ! »

Il me regarde avec une haine indéchiffrable, où est passé l'homme si doux avec qui j'ai passé la nuit, je vais vraiment croire qu'il est bipolaire !

En une fraction de secondes il m'attrape les cheveux et me force à me mettre à genoux devant lui, il est fort, il me fait peur... Il s'approche de mon oreille et me souffle « Tu es sûr de vouloir rejouer le justicier Eren ?... »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom me procure un tas de frissons, je dois être sado... Pourquoi je m'intéresse à quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais...

Difficilement je lui réponds par un faible oui qu'il comprit assez rapidement.

Dans la seconde qui suit il relâcha la pression et s'en alla avec une dernière phrase qui résonna en boucle dans ma tête. « Très bien. »

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il est... déçu ? Je ne voulais pas... J'ai l'étrange impression de l'avoir blessé, je n'ai rien dit de méchant pourtant...

Je me relevai, honteux, les regards braqués sur moi. Mikasa me remercia et parti vers sa classe. Je fini par faire de même, la journée passa assez vite, les cours m'intéressent vachement et je me sens investi dans ce que je fais... Même si j'ai encore des difficultés sur l'ordinateur ! D'ailleurs le prof nous a donné un exercice sur Photoshop à réaliser pour demain, je verrais ça en rentrant à la maison !

Après avoir salué tout le monde, j'emprunte le chemin du retour. AH ! Enfin arriver ! Je regarde si j'ai bien mes clés, ouf ! Elles sont là ! (Sait-on jamais, vu la mauvaise blague qu'il m'a faite l'autre jour quand j'ai défendu Conny...)

Je tourne la clé dans la serrure et pénètre dans la maison.

...

Qu'est-ce que...

J'entends le rire d'une fille, une fille ? Ici ? C'est peut-être Hanji ?

Je m'approche discrètement. Et il ne me faut pas plus de 5 secondes pour réaliser que ce rire n'appartient pas à Hanji mais à...

« Tiens Eren ! Je te présente Petra ! Mais vous vous êtes déjà croisés ! On a un travail de groupe à rendre pour demain... Et bien sûr elle reste dormir chez nous ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas pour le bruit, on essayera de se faire discret ! »

Je le regarde choqué, il me toise du regard et me lance un sourire moqueur sans oublier le petit clin d'œil, la totale quoi... Il ne va quand même pas... avec elle ? Avec moi à côté ! Mes pensées sont toutes flous je n'entends même pas la rouquine s'avancer vers moi.

« Enchanté Eren ! »

Elle me tend la main ? Je ne veux pas de ta main, salope... Je sens mes larmes monter... Il ne faut pas que je pleure, ça semblera trop louche...

Je me retiens comme je peux mais je sens que je peux craquer à n'importe quel moment, on a passé une nuit ensemble, et voilà qu'il me ramène sa copine... Retour à la réalité Eren, il se fiche de moi...

Sans perdre une seconde, je me mets à courir vers la sortie, je cours, je cours, je cours, je ne sais plus m'arrêter, je n'arrive plus à penser correctement, mes jambes me font mal mais moins que la sensation qui se loge au fond de mon cœur... Comment peut-il me faire ça ?...

Je repense à ce que m'a dit Conny ce matin « C'est un monstre », il n'avait pas tort finalement, il n'a pas de cœur...

Après 10 bonnes minutes de course je m'arrête subitement en me recroquevillant sur moi-même, je ne peux m'empêcher de sangloter et d'extérioriser ma peine, une chose est sûre, je ne rentrerai pas ce soir, où je vais aller ?...

Soudain j'ai une idée, je ne suis plus tout seul dans cette ville, j'attrape vite mon téléphone en espérant joindre la personne de mon choix. Après deux bip sonores, j'entends une réponse au bout du fil :

« Hallo ? »

« Hallo Jean ? C'est Eren... »

À SUIVRE...


	12. Chapter 12

PDV Eren

J'ai froid, le vent à cette heure-ci se fait bien ressentir, heureusement pour moi je n'ai pas retiré ma veste avant de m'enfuir. J'aurai eu l'air bête, enfin, plus bête que je ne le suis déjà. Cela fait environ 15 minutes que je marche dans les rues étrangement vides, je suis à la recherche d'une pizzeria en particulier. Soudain mon regard se porte sur une façade éclairée de vert, de blanc et de rouge, je suppose que ça désigne les couleurs du drapeau Italien.

Mes yeux se posent longuement sur celle-ci, le bâtiment n'est pas très grand mais il est assez large, ce lieu a l'air convivial et drôlement bien décoré. C'est typiquement le genre d'endroit qui donne envie de s'arrêter pour se poser et manger quelque chose. À l'avant de la boutique se trouve un tableau avec une inscription : « Ce soir, une pizza achetée = la deuxième à -50% ». Ah ? Dommage qu'Armin soit parti, je suis le premier à me ruer sur les promos à condition que ça parle de bouffe, mais je ne vais pas en prendre deux pour moi, je ne suis pas un goinfre à ce point là. Je me demande si Levi aime ça... ?

J'expire bruyamment, blasé de moi-même, pourquoi faut-il que je rapporte toujours tout ce que je vois à cet énergumène, je ne vais certainement pas rentrer maintenant alors que MONSIEUR joue au bourreau des cœurs. Ma tête se tend d'une drôle de façon, je sens mes larmes remonter... C'est pas vrai... J'entends un espèce de Click qui me fait lever la tête vers le toit de la pizzeria qui me fait face depuis quelques instants, je ravale mes larmes presque immédiatement pour afficher un grand sourire, le voilà !

« -Hey Eren ! Tu es enfin arrivé ?! Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message ! J'ARRIVE ! »

En une fraction de seconde, je vois cette même personne afficher un grand sourire de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée situé à l'entrée. Il essaye de l'ouvrir sans aucuns succès. Soudain, j'explose de rire en le voyant lâcher un juron et courir partout à la recherche de quelque chose, qui doit être ses clés ?

Il revient 3 minutes plus tard, légèrement essoufflé et fini enfin par ouvrir cette porte, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de rire à nouveau. Face à ma réaction, je vois Jean faire la moue en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

« -Vas-y rigole, fait attention ou je te laisse dehors ! »

Je lève mon regard vers lui, il essaye de garder son sérieux mais il finit par me suivre dans mon rire, je ne sais pas bien pourquoi je rigole mais dieu que ça fait du bien. Après ce moment... fort en émotion, Jean reprit la conversation :

« -Je préfère te voir comme ça, c'est dommage de gâcher un si beau sourire ! »

Je sursaute légèrement, rougissant face à cette dernière phrase. Jean semble avoir remarquer ma gêne puisqu'il s'empressa de rajouter suivant d'un clin d'œil :

« -Tu verrais ta tête ! Je dis ça d'un point de vue amical, je ne suis pas intéressé par les hétéros, rassure-toi ! »

Je lui souris en hochant la tête, ah oui... Il pense encore que je suis attiré seulement par les femmes. Enfin, je ne suis pas bi non plus, je ne me sens pas capable d'aimer autant les hommes que les femmes, seul Levi retient désespérément mon attention. Pourquoi lui...

« -Oh non ! Tu es de nouveau triste ! Tu aurais préféré que je m'intéresse aux hétéros ? »

Je réfléchis un instant à ce qu'il vient de me dire et explose à nouveau de rire.

« -Mais non enfin ! »

Il me regarde perplexe et fini par me faire rentrer dans cette demeure accueillante.

« -Fait comme chez toi, de toute façon nous sommes seuls, ma mère est parti faire des courses pour la promotion de ce soir et les employés n'arrivent que d'ici une demi-heure, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Ce qui est cool chez moi, c'est que grâce au resto je peux t'offrir toutes les boissons que tu veux gratuitement ! »

« -C'est gentil, mais je vais payer quand même, je ne tiens pas à profiter, c'est déjà bien que tu es la gentillesse de m'accueillir chez toi ! »

« -Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je tiens à te l'offrir pour avoir eu « la gentillesse » de t'être souvenu de moi et d'avoir pris la peine de me recontacter, je ne pensais pas que tu allais le faire, j'ai été très surpris tu sais ? »

« -..., disons que les événements ont fait que tu as été la seule personne à qui j'ai pensé... »

Je n'entends rien et relève les yeux vers Jean, il a la bouche à moitié ouverte et les joues rosées. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Devant mon air ahuris, il secoue légèrement la tête et prononce des paroles incompréhensibles.

« -Hein ? »

« -Rien, rien... »

Il y a un long silence pesant et gênant dans l'air, au même moment j'entends une porte claquer.

« -JeanJean ! C'est MAMAN ! »

JeanJean ? C'est mignon. Celui-ci devient encore plus rouge et cacha son visage à moitié grâce à sa main. Il pencha sa tête de façon à ce que sa mère le voit.

« -Ah tu es ici ? Tu n'es pas en haut mon JeanJean ? »

« -Maman ! »

« -Bah quoi ?... Ahhhhhh tu as ramené un « ami » ? »

Je lui souris de façon la plus respectueuse qui soit tout en me levant, je m'approche d'elle et lui serre la main.

« -Bonjour madame, désolée de mon intrusion, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

« Comme il est bien élevé ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il est charmant ! Cela change de tes autres petits-copains ! Je commençais à sérieusement avoir des craintes sur tes goûts peu prometteurs mon fils ! »

Je rigole face à la réaction de celui-ci, il s'enfuirait à coups sûr s'il le pouvait.

« -Excusez-moi de vous décevoir Madame, mais je ne suis pas l'une des « conquête » de votre fils, je ne suis qu'un ami. »

Elle me fixa un instant avant de s'excuser mille fois en me disant qu'habituellement son stupide fils ne ramenait que des garçons avec qui il avait ce genre de « relations ».

« -Ne vous excusez pas, je comprends que vous ayez eu un doute. »

*BRRR BRRR BRRR*

Suite à notre conversation, un portable se mit à vibrer, la mère de Jean fouilla dans son sac à main et répondit à l'appel en s'éloignant un peu. Jean en profita pour se retourner vers moi, prendre mon bras et m'entraîner jusqu'à l'étage. Très vite je me retrouve dans une petite salle, avec un lit, une armoire et un bureau plutôt simple, je pense que c'est sa chambre (Bravo Eren tu es un génie.)

« -On sera plus tranquille ici, désolée pour ma mère... »

« -C'est rien, au moins c'est bien elle n'a rien contre tes flirts... »

Jean rigola un instant avant de reprendre.

« Ouais et encore les gars qu'elle a rencontré ne sont qu'une infime partie des mecs que j'ai côtoyé et exploré, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

J'étais en train de m'assoir sur son lit lorsqu'il finit cette même phrase, je me retiens à la dernière seconde et me remets droit sur mes jambes, Jean pouffa face à ma réaction. Je le regardai avec méfiance tout en tentant une approche vers son fauteuil de bureau mais celui-ci me lanca un sourire narquois et s'empressa de rajouter :

« -Si tu cherches un endroit « saint » dans cette pièce tu ferais mieux de ressortir. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel désespéré, bon après tout tant pis ! Je retourne sur le lit et m'assit franchement. J'ai quelque chose sous les fesses... Je bascule légèrement et rougit face à ma trouvaille... des préservatifs ?

Jean s'approche et me les prend des mains et dit :

« -Et ! C'est à moi ça, mais je peux t'en filer un ou deux si tu veux, vu que tu es plutôt cool ! Mais vu ta réaction face à de simples petites capotes... Je suppose qu'elles me serviront plus qu'à toi Eren. »

Je détourne le regard anxieux et plus gêné que jamais... Je suis tellement prévisible, ça se voit tant que ça que je suis toujours puceau ?! »

« -Allez Eren ! C'est pas si grave ! C'est bien d'être patient ! »

Tu ne me rassures pas imbécile ! Non pas que j'en ai honte, loin de là, mais je suis vite mal à l'aise quand mes amis parlent de leurs exploits sexuels, moi je suis là, j'écoute et j'attends. Pourquoi ? Bah parce que je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je n'y connais rien et je n'ai rien à raconter de palpitant dans ma vie sexuelle quasi inexistante.

« -Eren ? »

Mon attention se retourne vers le garçon qui vient de s'assoir violement contre le sol de sa chambre.

« -Oui ? »

« -Explique-moi ? Pourquoi tu pleurais quand tu m'as appelé ? »

Je le regarde surpris par sa question, il a su ? Comment ?

« -Tu as l'air surpris, je sais reconnaître quelqu'un de joyeux à quelqu'un de triste, ta voix était enrouée et je t'entendais reniflait, je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans un tel état à cette heure-ci. »

Face à mon silence il continua ses efforts pour me faire parler.

« -C'est cette fille encore c'est ça ? Franchement, tu devrais devenir gay, les filles c'est trop compliqué ! Crois-moi ! »

Je vois bien qu'il rigole, je le vois à sa façon de s'exprimer, la façon qu'il a de sourire, je sais qu'il essaye de me faire sourire à mon tour, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je en train de pleurer à nouveau ?

Ma tête est basse mais je sais bien qu'il la voit de là où il est, je n'ose pas le regarder, je ne veux pas voir sa réaction, j'ai trop mal. Je déteste montrer ma faiblesse devant les autres, pourtant mes larmes ne s'arrêtent toujours pas de couler. Soudain, je sens deux bras m'entourer, ils me réchauffent le corps et le cœur, cela me fait pleurer encore plus.

« -Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, tu en as besoin, lâche-toi, tu iras mieux après, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

Je ne ressens aucunes arrières pensées, il est juste prévenant, c'est tout juste ce que j'avais besoin...

Suite à sa phrase je me mets à verser toute ma colère, toute ma tristesse et toute mon incompréhension dans les bras de ce gars que je ne connais que depuis quelques jours. Si on m'avait dit ça, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Après 10 minutes, mon esprit s'était un peu calmé, je retrouvais peu à peu mon calme et je me sens plus apaisé que jamais. Je relève ma tête, conscient de ce qu'il vient de se passer et rougit un peu mal à l'aise.

« -Désolé... »

« -Ah non, je t'interdis de t'excuser, tout le monde à ses petites faiblesses, tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien me dire ? Je n'insisterai pas si tu ne veux pas ! »

« Lui... »

« Hein ? »

« La personne que j'aime... »

Jean me lâcha et se tourna bien vers moi afin de m'écouter le plus attentivement possible, on dirait presque un psychologue comme ça.

« ... n'est pas une fille. »

À SUIVRE...


	13. Chapter 13

PDV Eren

*DING DONG*

... click

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, voici votre pizza à 11 euros et la gratuite en plus bien évidemment !

-Merci, voici mon garçon.

-Merci bon appétit !

-Bonne soirée à vous !

Ah, les commandes n'arrêtent pas d'affluer ce soir, c'est déjà le 10ème aller/retour que je fais et ce n'est pas fini... Je me demande comment Jean fait pour tenir tous les soirs.

Je me suis laissé embarqué dû à ma gentillesse innée...

**Flashback**

_-N'est pas une fille..._

_Je sens les mains de Jean se resserrer davantage de chaque côté de mes épaules, je n'ose toujours pas le regarder, j'ai peur de savoir ce qu'il pense de moi maintenant... Je me sens gêné de ne pas lui avoir dit avant, mais est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de lui en parler à lui ? Aucune réponse ne sort de sa bouche. Je relève la tête brusquement, toujours les larmes aux yeux et quelle fût ma surprise de constater qu'un large sourire s'étend sur son visage._

_-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te fait sourire ?_

_-Rien... j'aurais tellement dû le parier !_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Ne le prend pas mal mais d'une certaine façon j'avais des doutes face à certaines de tes réactions, ça fait peut-être cliché mais j'ai un radar pour remarquer les mecs qui font partis ma « catégorie »._

_Je le regarde surpris, il est plus perspicace que je ne le pensais... J'en rigolerais presque si je n'avais pas le cœur en miette. Soudain, son visage se rapproche doucement du mien, il s'apprête à dire quelque chose lorsque sa porte de chambre se met à s'ouvrir fortement et à claquer sur son mur, ce qui nous provoque un sursaut commun._

_-JEANJEAN !_

_Ni une ni deux, je vois la tête de Jean se baisser plutôt brutalement, j'écarquille les yeux par ce spectacle terrifiant ! Et moi qui pensait que ma mère faisait peur, je vois qu'il y a pire qu'elle._

_-MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ?! JE N'AI RIEN FAIT POUR UNE FOIS !_

_-Baisse d'un ton ! Regarde dans quel état tu as mis ce pauvre garçon ! Je pensais t'avoir élevé mieux que ça ! Tu me déçois !_

_-HEIIIIIN ?_

_J'observe Jean un instant, son visage est rempli de frustration, tu m'étonnes... Il vient de s'en manger une par ma faute..._

_-Hum... Pardon madame mais Jean n'y est pour rien..._

_-Tu n'es pas obligé de nier Eren ! Tu n'es pas le premier qu'il fait pleurer ! Stupide gosse ! Quand vas-tu te comporter comme un homme !?_

_-MAIS MAMAN !_

_-Il n'y a pas de MAMAN qui tienne !_

_-Madame... je vous assure qu'il n'y ait pour rien, c'est quelque chose d'autre qui m'a mis dans cet état... Hum, comment dire... Disons que je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi tout de suite... Jean m'a simplement écouté et il a essayé de me réconforter._

_-C'est vrai ce mensonge ?_

_-Je ne me permettrais pas de vous mentir et si il était la cause de mes pleurs je ne resterais pas ici une minute de plus ici... Vous pouvez me croire._

_Jean me regarde et me glisse un merci discrètement._

_-JEANJEAN !_

_Celui qui se fait appeler ainsi se tend de tout son long, comme pétrifié, il se retourne doucement vers sa mère._

_Celle-ci se jeta brusquement dans ses bras sous nos regards surpris._

_-Pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pardoooooooooon !_

_-C'est bon maman, je pense qu'on a compris._

_-Tu me connais, je tire des conclusions trop hâtivement !_

_-Ah ça oui... D'ailleurs on peut savoir qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire dans ma chambre ?_

_-Ah c'est vrai ! Judy a eu un empêchement elle ne peut pas livrer ce soir, et avec toutes ces commandes je ne vais pas m'en sortir... Tu peux venir m'aider ?_

_-Quoi ?! Mais c'était mon jour de repos aujourd'hui !_

_-Je sais désolée, on le reportera ? Allez s'il-te-plait Jeanjeannnn._

_-Rho... D'accord mais arrête avec ce surnom débile !_

_-Merciiiiii, sinon Eren tu peux rester à la maison aussi longtemps que tu le veux !_

_-Merci mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps._

_-J'insiste ! Tu m'as bien dit que tu ne pouvais pas rentrer chez toi tout de suite non ? Tant que tu préviens tes parents, tu peux rester ici sans problème, tu es le bienvenu._

_Je regarde Jean un peu déboussolé, il me regarde à son tour avec un sourire et me dit :_

_-Je serais toi je resterai, de toute façon ma mère est la pire tête de mule que je connaisse !_

_-Dis donc ! Un peu de respect ! Mais ce n'est pas faux..._

_Lui et sa mère se mettent à rigoler à l'unisson. Je souris niaisement face à cette situation, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu ce moment de complicité avec ma mère..._

_-Très bien, je veux bien rester... Mais à une condition ! Je tiens à vous aider pour la livraison !_

_La femme semble surprise et s'empresse de me répondre :_

_-Tu es sûr ? Ne te sens pas obligé._

_-Mais non, pas du tout ! C'est mon remerciement pour tout ça !_

_-Très bien, mais tu as le permis moto ?_

_-Euh..._

_Jean me lance un sourire moqueur tout en disant_

_-Ce n'est rien, je peux te prêter mon vélo, tu livreras dans les zones proches de la pizzeria !_

_-OUI c'est une bonne idée ! Merci Eren !_

_-Derien Madame..._

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à livrer des pizzas, vaut mieux ça que de rester chez moi et participer à leurs ébats... De plus, j'ai gagné un abri pour quelques temps...

Après 5 autre livraison le service prit fin, je suis exténué, je n'ai plus l'habitude de pédaler aussi longtemps, le pire c'est les montées ! Quel est l'imbécile qui a créé ça ! Tout en expirant, je m'affale sur une des chaises du restaurant en me massant la nuque. J'entends Jean rigoler derrière moi, je n'y prête pas attention. Il se place devant moi avec 2 cartons de pizzas dans les mains.

-Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas des livraisons de dernière minutes ?

Il explose littéralement de rire.

-Mais non voyons ! C'est pour nous ça ! Bon travail pour aujourd'hui ! Tiens une Chèvre-miel pour te redonner de l'énergie !

-Oh merci !

J'ouvre précipitamment le carton et croque une grosse bouchée dans une des parts.

-Dieu que c'est bon !

-Dis donc tu avais faim !

La mère de mon nouvel ami se place devant nous et sourit face à mon appétit plus que présent.

-Je tiens à te remercier pour ce soir Eren, tu t'es très bien débrouillé !

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier, vous n'étiez pas obligée de m'accueillir.

-Je te le propose avec le cœur, je vois bien que tu es quelqu'un de bien, sinon je ne te l'aurais jamais proposé.

Après ces mots elle partit soudainement me laissant avec Jean et nos pizzas. On discuta de tout et de rien sans revenir à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant dans sa chambre. Après quelques minutes, le temps de finir de manger, on monta dans un silence pesant. Je suis le premier à rentrer dans sa chambre, lui, il se contente de rentrer dans une autre pièce pour ramener un matelas. Il me regarde avec son éternel sourire et me dit le plus naturellement du monde :

-Tu préfères dormir sur ce matelas ou avec moi ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de plus belle, sans le vouloir je repense à cette fameuse nuit avec Levi... Pas encore... Quitte mes pensées une bonne fois pour toute ! Je me ressaisis d'un coup et je décide de jouer la carte de l'humour.

-Pourquoi je devrais dormir avec toi ? Tu as peur d'attraper froid ou bien tu es en manque d'affection... ? Mon pauvre « Jeanjean » ...

Il me regarde comme offenser, puis se met à me regarder sadiquement. Sans m'y attendre je le vois courir sur le matelas qu'il venait d'installer et me poussa sur son lit, il se mit à califourchon sur moi et entama une série de chatouilles.

Je manque de m'étouffer plus d'une fois et le supplie d'arrêter mais il continua sans remords, ce sadique !

-Il ne fallait pas m'appeler comme ça ! Allez excuse-toi et j'arrêterai.

-Pa...Pa...ahahahah... Pardon !

-J'ai pas entendu !

-PARDOOOOON !

Suite à ce mot il relâcha la pression. Je continue de sourire, c'est plus fort que moi, ce n'est que des chatouilles mais ça fait toujours un bien fou de rigoler ! Jean reprit la conversation :

-Allez hop ! Au lit ! Dans le tiens bien évidemment, je ne dors pas avec n'importe qui...

-Ouais par contre pour coucher... C'est une autre histoire...

Je l'entends ricaner doucement.

-Intéressé ?

-JAMAIS !

Mon sourire ne quitte pas mes lèvres, et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours je ne m'endors pas sous les pensées de Levi.

Le lendemain matin je me réveille en sursaut à cause d'une sonnerie qui m'est inconnu, je regarde mon portable... 7h00... Merde ! Je regarde à ma droite et je vois que Jean dort toujours, je le secoue légèrement et il ne peut s'empêcher de râler et se cachant sous la couette ce qui me fait rire. Je me permets d'éteindre son réveil et part à la recherche de la salle de bain. Je me prépare en vitesse, laisse un mot de remerciement sur le comptoir et sort le plus discrètement possible. Je n'ai pas mon sac... Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui faire face, tant pis je prends le risque d'aller à l'école en mode touriste, quelqu'un pourra bien me prêter une feuille et un stylo...

Je m'avance vers l'école lentement, il fait froid mais je ne suis pas pressé d'y être, j'ai toujours cette boule au ventre de le croiser. Arrivé aux grillages, j'aperçois quelques élèves mais je ne reconnais personne, j'avance jusqu'au distributeur pour y insérer des pièces. Je mets une pièce de 50 cts mais elle ne la prend pas en compte, c'est une blague ? Je retente avec une pièce de 20 cts et cette fois-ci elle l'accepte, je cherche des sous dans mon porte-monnaie et les glisse une par une, après un GROS effort pour atteindre les 1 euro puisque la machine m'a avalé près de 70 cts, cette arnaqueuse, je réussis tout de même à avoir ma gaufre même si je l'ai payée quasiment 2 euros au lieu d'un !

Je me retourne les yeux dans le vague, je ne veux pas le voir, je m'empresse de regarder mon horaire. Salle B245, ça va, c'est sur l'ordinateur, pas besoin de papier ni de stylos, je monte directement au deuxième étage sans me poser de questions. Je ressens soudainement une pression sur mes épaules, j'ai une impression de déjà vu, je lève la tête instinctivement et croise un regard que je connais trop bien... Levi... Il se trouve en haut de la cage d'escalier, je détourne le regard presque aussi vite et inspire profondément. Je l'ignore royalement, je passe à côté de lui comme si il n'était rien pour moi, comme si nous n'avons rien vécu de spécial ensemble, comme si je ne le connaissais pas. Cette pensée me fend le cœur encore une fois, mais je pense que c'est mieux comme ça, je dois l'oublier. Etrangement il ne me retiens pas, et m'ignore aussi royalement, je ne sais pas ce qui fait le plus mal...

Je déambule dans le couloir et arrive à destination, la porte est ouverte je rentre et m'installe sur un ordinateur du fond. Peu à peu les élèves rentrent et s'installent un peu partout dans la salle. Je vois Conny, Reiner et Berthold mais il semble qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu puisqu'ils s'assoient au premier rang. Le prof fait son entré après plusieurs minutes et s'adresse à la classe :

-Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez bien dormi ! Mettez-moi l'exercice qui été à faire pour aujourd'hui sur le groupe commun de la classe s'il vous plait !

L'exercice ?... MERDE ! Je l'ai complètement oublié... C'est pas vrai... Bon j'irai m'expliquer avec le prof à la fin du cours...

Les 2 heures sont passées plutôt rapidement, j'avais du mal à suivre parce que mon esprit était à moitié ailleurs mais bon...

J'attends que tous les élèves sortent de la classe pour m'avancer timidement vers le prof qui me regarde attentivement :

-Eren Jaeger, c'est bien ça ?

-Hum... oui c'est ça monsieur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? Une question peut-être ?

-Hum Non... Je tenais à m'excuser, hier soir... j'ai eu des complications... qui... m'ont fait oublier votre devoir...

-C'est embêtant... je t'ai trouvé dans la lune pendant tous le cours, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais il faut te ressaisir ou c'est le redoublement assuré qui t'attend !

Je baisse les yeux sans trop savoir quoi rajouter à ça, il a raison, à cause de tout ça je vais vraiment finir par redoubler, je ne peux pas décevoir ma mère... Ni même Armin...

-Mais bon... je serais un mauvais professeur de laisser mes élèves dans la panade... Je te laisse une dernière chance, ne me déçois pas cette fois ! Tu peux éventuellement me remettre ce travail après demain grand maximum, tu entends ?

-Oui d'accord, merci beaucoup monsieur, bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée à toi et... bon courage.

Je le regarde un instant et lui sourit légèrement tout en partant, ce bon courage était pour ma situation ou pour le travail... ? Ou les deux ?

Le reste de la journée s'est terminé rapidement, Conny m'a demandé à plusieurs reprises si c'était Levi qui était responsable de mon absence de sac, il n'avait pas vraiment tort mais j'ai préféré le rassurer en lui disant que c'était une simple oublie de ma part.

Sur le chemin j'entends mon portable vibrer...

De Jean : « Coucou, désolé de ne pas m'être levé ce matin mais j'ai dû mal à émergé le matin. Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi, mais si tu veux venir chez moi pense à passer dans ta collocation histoire de prendre quelques vêtements de rechange. »

Je soupire bruyamment, évidemment, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, je dois récupérer mon ordinateur histoire de faire cet exercice. Je l'affronterai ! Peu importe ce qu'il se passe !

Je traine des pieds jusqu'à l'entrée de chez moi, pour une seconde fois j'inspire profondément, je tourne la clé dans la serrure et rentre déterminé. Heureusement, aucune trace de lui. Je me presse de rentrer dans ma chambre, je prends un sac de courses (bah oui on fait avec les moyens du bord), je le rempli de sous-vêtements et de vêtements un peu au hasard sans savoir combien de temps je vais séjourner chez Jean. Je n'oublie pas ma brosse à dent ainsi que mon nécessaire de toilettes, quelques serviettes et je n'oublie pas de prendre ma pochette avec mon ordinateur.

Je réfléchis longuement, je pense n'avoir rien oublié, je sors de ma chambre m'empresse d'aller dans le salon pour récupérer mon sac de cours, je vais devant la porte d'entrée quand j'entends soudainement :

-Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

Mon corps reste complètement immobile, je ne sais plus bouger, j'ai à peine de force pour tourner la tête. J'entends des bruits de pas, ils se rapprochent de plus en plus, une main agrippe mon épaule et me fait tourner sur moi-même me faisant lâcher mon sac. Levi me plaque violemment sur la porte et me crachant au visage :

-Je t'ai posé une putain de question, sale gamin !

Il me fait peur, non... ce n'est pas ça, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Je repense aux paroles du prof, je ne peux pas abandonner, je me suis juré de ne plus fuir et de l'affronter, je dois l'oublier. Sous un élan de colère je lui réponds enfin :

-Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, tu n'es rien pour moi !

Il affiche un air irrité, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est de la peine ou de la colère, il est vraiment trop spécial.

-Répète un peu ? »

-Avec plaisir ! Tu n'es rien pour moi !

-Tu es sûr de ça ?

Je sens que mes joues se mettent à rougir, je perds mon assurance... Je baisse la tête et la relève en lui disant « Certains »

Il me regarde un instant et poursuit

-Pourtant ton visage ne donne pas cette impression.

Son ton s'est radoucit, je me pousse à lui répondre une nouvelle fois.

-Et mon visage donne quoi comme impression ?

-Il me réclame de t'embrasser.

À cet instant précis, tout mon être a été bousculé, que vient-il de dire ? Mes yeux sont écarquillés, ma bouche est entre-ouverte, mon souffle est court... Je ne réponds plus de rien. Il me regarde intensément, tellement intensément, ils me transpercent...

-Tu vois gamin ? Tu ne le nie même pas... Et cette réaction prouve bien que je n'ai pas tort, tu t'es enfui à cause de Petra hier soir n'est-ce pas ?

À l'entente de son prénom mon esprit redevient clair tout d'un coup, je récupère le contrôle de mon corps et décide de le repousser violemment, je me débats du mieux que je peux sans succès...

Exténué je laisse tomber, je suis bloqué...

-Je vois que j'ai tapé dans le mille encore une fois...

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'agace, je relève les yeux vers lui et lui répond du tac au tac :

-Je m'en fiche de cette fille et encore plus de toi, tu m'insupportes ! Je te... !

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Levi est si proche de moi, je sens sa respiration contre mon visage, je ne l'ai jamais vu d'aussi près, sa bouche est collée à la mienne... Oh mon dieu... Je perds une nouvelle fois toute notions du temps, mes sens s'évaporent, je ne pense plus à rien à part à la sensation que je suis en train de vivre. Seulement, le visage de l'autre rouquine me tapisse une nouvelle fois la tête, qu'est-ce que je fou ? Il a une copine... Il me prend pour un idiot, il se joue de moi j'en suis sûre ! Je sens qu'il relâche peu à peu sa force, j'en profite pour le pousser prendre mes sacs et ouvrir la porte afin de m'échapper. J'ai juste le temps de l'entendre dire :

-Tu t'enfuis... une fois de plus.

Mes jambes restent bloquées au sol, je suis tiraillé entre deux possibilités... Partir ou rester ?

La voix de la raison est plus forte, mes jambes se mettent à courir instinctivement vers l'endroit où j'ai dormi hier soir... Il ne me suit pas...

À SUIVRE…


	14. Chapter 14

PDV Eren

-Ahhhhhhhhh...

Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer, pourquoi il m'a embrassé ?! Quel idiot !

-Eren ? Si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il s'est passé au lieu de hurler et de gigoter dans tous les sens dans mon lit !

Je me retourne vers Jean avec un air blasé collé sur le visage...

-Je n'aurais pas dû retourner chez moi !

-Oui bien sûr et porter les mêmes fringues pendant plusieurs jours ? Très bonne idée voyons ! J'aimerais savoir ce qui te mets dans cet état !

J'enfonce ma tête dans son coussin tout en virant au rouge pivoine.

-Et Eren ! Relève la tête tu vas t'étouffer tu es tout rouge ! Franchement... Que ferais-tu sans moi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Déjà tu arrives chez moi rouge pivoine, ensuite tu blablates des mots incompréhensibles et t'es aussi énergique qu'une puce ! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que tu ne veux rien me dire !

-Mais... je ne sais pas comment te le dire...

-Quoi ? C'est pas comme si il t'avait embrassé ou violer ! Allez dis-moi à la fin !

À ces mots, mon corps se tendit et ma tête retourna au fond de son coussin.

-T'es pire qu'un gosse tu le sais ça ?

J'hésite un instant et décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains.

-jkzbdocbùolfhbùoefjiùvzejkb

-Hein ?

-... Tu as trouvé...

-Quoi ? T'es pire qu'un gosse ?

-Mais non Idiot... Ta phrase d'avant...

-...

Aucun son ne sort de la bouche de Jean, il a l'air frustré ou choqué ?

-Il t'a violé ?!

-Mais nooooon !

Son visage s'adoucit d'un seul coup, il affiche un petit sourire coquin sur son visage.

-Donc par élimination je suppose qu'il t'a embrassé ?

-Bah...

-Oh... Je vois... Je suis jaloux qu'il ait eu le droit au même privilège que moi !

Je réfléchis un instant, de quoi il parle... ? Oh mais oui ! Ce baiser insensé dans le parc !

-T'es bête...

-Non sans déconner, pourquoi il a fait ça ?!

-Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Il m'a pris par surprise, j'ai rien pu faire, j'étais comme... envoûté...

-Ah l'amour...

-Jean !

-Bah quoi ?

-C'est pas de l'amour ! Il se fiche de moi ! Il connait la nature de mes sentiments et il en joue ! C'est un goujat !

-Tu y vas fort non ?

-Absolument pas !

-Mais enfin Eren... réfléchis... Quel genre de mec s'amuserait à embrasser un autre gars pour se jouer de ses sentiments ?

-LUI !

-Eren... je te parle sérieusement, je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur exemple à suivre, mais écoute-moi, lorsqu'un mec prend connaissance des sentiments d'un autre gars et que ce n'est pas réciproque en principe il fuit. Il ne l'embrasse pas !

Je reste muet face à ses propos, ça me fait l'effet d'un coup de massue.

-Tu es en train d'insinuer que mes... sentiments... sont... ré...réciproques ?!

-Oui, c'est fort possible.

Il aurait des sentiments pour moi ? Le Levi ? Mais c'est impossible... Il est toujours froid, distant, méprisable et terrifiant... Mais il peut être doux attentionné et tellement sexy... Ce gars a vraiment un souci de personnalité...

-AHHHHHHHHHHH ! Tu m'embrouilles à la fin !

J'entends Jean soupirer fortement.

-Bon allez, on sort ! Je vais te changer les idées !

-Quoi ? Mais où ?

-SURPRISE

-JEANNNN dis-moi !

-MOI !

-T'es un gamin !

-C'est toi qui dit ça ? T'es pas le mieux placé !

-Jean ?

-Mmh ?

-Merci quand même...

Je vois le visage de Jean devenir rouge, à l'instant, on aurait dit qu'il a fait un bug sur image. Il ne dit plus rien donc naturellement je le questionne.

-Qu'est ce qui a ?

-Mmh... rien.

-Tu dis toujours ça ! Je t'ai dit ce qui n'allait pas donc tu peux en faire autant quand même !

-C'est que... C'est dommage que ton cœur soit déjà pris, qu'est-ce que tu peux être mignon comme ça...

Mes yeux s'écarquillent un instant, attendez... QUOI ?!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-La vérité ? Je te trouve juste mignon c'est tout, tu aurais pu me plaire ! Mais attention ! Je respecte tes sentiments. Tu as voulu savoir, donc voilà, c'est soirée confidence ce soir.

-Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne t'intéressais pas aux hétéros ?

-Tu aimes un homme je te signale...

-Oui, mais étrangement je ne suis attiré que par lui, j'ai mis du temps à l'admettre d'ailleurs...

-C'est une manière détournée de me foutre un râteau ?

-Quoi ? Mais non !

-Ah ? J'ai une chance alors ?

-J'ai pas dit ça non plus !

Je le vois pouffer de rire

-C'est tellement drôle de t'embêter, je te l'ai dit je respecte tes sentiments, je préfère t'avoir en ami que ne plus t'avoir du tout. De plus, j'ai dit que tu aurais pu me plaire je n'ai pas dit que j'avais envie de me marier avec toi !

Je rigole à mon tour en prenant conscience qu'il a raison, ses mots me touchent vachement.

-Bon ! Je t'emmène ?

-Oui pour me changer les idées !

Cela fait environ 20 minutes qu'on marche et je ne sais absolument pas ou on va, lorsque je commence à fatiguer, Jean me dit qu'on est arrivé. Nous sommes face à une bâtisse plutôt grande, il y a des fumeurs à l'extérieur et on entend de la musique. C'est sûrement un bar dansant.

-Pourquoi on est ici ?

-Parce que je connais bien cet endroit, j'ai des réductions sur les bières ! Allez rentre !

Timidement, je me rapproche de la porte d'entrée de ce bar ambiant, je l'ouvre et pénètre à l'intérieur. On arrive droit sur la piste de danse, Jean me fait signe de m'asseoir à une table près de celle-ci, ce que je fais immédiatement. Je le vois partir vers le bar, serré la main d'un monsieur derrière le comptoir et quelques instants après je le vois arriver avec 2 verres de bières dans les mains. Il m'en tend une en souriant.

-Merci, mais j'aurais pu me la payer moi-même tu sais ?

-Ne soit pas ridicule, c'est moi qui t'y es emmené !

Je lui souris et après avoir trinqué je bois une première gorgée de cette boisson. Beurk, je n'aime vraiment pas ça... Mais je ne vais pas offenser Jean c'est déjà gentil de sa part de m'offrir un verre. On commence à discuter de tout et de rien quand je vois un homme d'une trentaine d'années regarder dans notre direction.

-Jean ? Tu connais cet homme là-bas ? Il nous fixe depuis tout à l'heure.

Celui-ci se retourna discrètement (ou pas)... et s'empressa de me regarder en rigolant.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?!

-C'est un habitué du bar, je ne lui ai jamais parlé mais d'après Robert, le patron, il aime regarder les choses qui lui plaisent bien si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et quand je viens ici il ne pose jamais un regard sur moi, donc j'ai de gros soupçons vis-à-vis de toi mon petit Eren.

-Quoi ?

Je le regarde un instant, il a toujours les yeux dans notre direction, c'est plutôt gênant, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être reluqué par un homme...

Celui-ci s'approcha après quelques instants, oh non...

-Bonsoir, jeunes hommes, que faites-vous donc ici à cette heure en semaine ?

Jean me regarda un instant, je pense qu'il a remarqué la gêne qui se loge dans mon regard. De ce fait, il prit la parole :

-Bonsoir monsieur, et bien... Nous sortons simplement boire un verre.

-Tu es habitué ici non ? Je te vois souvent.

-Oui, je connais bien Robert, vous aussi je suppose.

-Je meuble mes soirées comme je peux, je ne suis pas si vieux, j'ai 31 ans, tu peux me tutoyer. Vous avez quel âge ?

-Personnellement j'ai 20 ans, et Eren ici présent en a 18.

-Eren hein ? C'est un joli prénom.

Mon sang se glace instantanément, pourquoi me regarde-t-il avec un tel regard ?

Jean poursuivit

-N'est-ce-pas ?

-Il est très beau également.

Bah allez y faites comme si je n'étais pas là !

-Oui, c'est bien pour ça que c'est l'élu de mon cœur.

Hein ? Je regarde Jean avec une bouche grande ouverte, celui-ci me fait un petit clin d'œil discret. Il se met à me caresser la main délicatement.

Je vois l'homme tiquer tout en s'éloignant de nous, Jean ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

-Ah sa tête c'était excellent !

-Arrête j'ai eu peur qu'il nous propose des choses louches...

-Non, en général il n'attaque pas les proies déjà prises, il veut éviter les ennuis je pense, il est souvent dans l'ombre, il n'aime pas se faire remarquer.

-Tu en sais des choses dis donc.

Jean pouffa doucement.

-OUI ! Merci Robert !

Je lui souris et je me rends compte que nos mains sont toujours en contact, mes joues s'empourprent malgré elles. Au même moment je ressens encore un regard sur moi. Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Je tourne le visage pour savoir d'où me vient cette sensation. Et mes yeux s'arrêtent directement sur une personne dans la salle, assis sur une chaise à une table de l'autre côté de la piste de danse. Que fait-il là...

Jean me scrute un instant et suit mon regard, il se retourna face à moi et sourit à pleines dents.

-Beau garçon hein ? Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois mais il était accompagné, il est reparti dans un piteuse état ce soir-là d'ailleurs...

-...

-Eren ?

-C'est lui...

-Qui ?

-Levi... Celui qui me rend fou...

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIII

-Chuuuuuuuuut

-Alors c'est lui ? Je comprends que tu ais craqué, il est vraiment beau.

Soudainement, il se met à rire.

-Quoi ?

-Tu verrais le regard noir que tu viens de me lancer, ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te le prendre !

Je le regarde surpris, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de mon regard... face à mon trouble Jean reprit :

-Tu sais quoi ? Je viens d'avoir une idée ! Tu voulais savoir si il a bien des sentiments pour toi ? On va le voir de ce pas !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il ne prend pas la peine de me répondre et marche ou plutôt cours vers le monsieur du comptoir, qui je suppose doit être Robert ? Je les voit se serrer la main et Jean revient comme une fleur un grand sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me prépares encore ?

-Oh mais tu verras...

Au même moment, la musique changea de rythme, un rythme plus doux, plus sensuel, tout ce que j'aime... Un slow... Oh mon dieu ! Ils passent ce genre de musique dans cet endroit ?

Je vois Jean se lever et me tendre la main, je le regarde surpris. Il se contente de me faire un clin d'œil.

Sans trop me poser de questions, je saisi sa main et contre toutes attentes il se met à se coller contre moi afin de danser.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu manigances ?

-Laisse-moi juste faire, ok ?

J'acquiesce doucement tout en me méfiant de ce qu'il prépare. Je le sens resserrer son étreinte, nos corps sont collés, il touche mes cheveux et pousse ma tête doucement dans le creux de son cou. Il replace sa main dans mon dos pour rejoindre la deuxième et il les descend peu à peu jusqu'à toucher mon postérieur...

Je l'entends rire discrètement et il me dit doucement dans l'oreille.

-On aura bientôt de la compagnie, si tu veux mon avis.

Hein ? La danse continue doucement, je décide de relever un peu la tête et jean glissa une de ses mains en dessous de mon menton qu'il saisit. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux avec un sourire ironique et s'approche de ma bouche... Qu'est-ce que ?...

Soudain, je sens une main m'agripper l'épaule fermement, en me retournant je ne peux contenir ma surprise.

-Levi ?!

-Tu viens avec moi !

Il repousse violemment Jean qu'il toise comme jamais malgré sa petite taille et m'entraîne en me tirant par le bras. J'ai à peine le temps de regarder Jean que je me retrouve déjà à l'extérieur. Levi me tire 2 ou 3 rues plus loin et il finit enfin par me lâcher. Il ne dit rien.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ?

Il releva la tête vers moi en affichant un regard plus noir que jamais, il est en colère ou quoi ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! C'est qui ce mec ?! C'est chez lui que tu as dormi la nuit passée !?

Pourquoi il s'énerve comme ça ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas !

-Bien sûr que si ça me regarde ! C'est ton copain c'est ça ?!

Une colère noire s'empare de mon esprit et je lui balance sans trop réfléchir :

-Et si c'était le cas ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? T'as bien une copine toi ! Et je ne te dis rien !

-C'est pas pareil !

-Bien sûr que si ! Et pourquoi ça t'énerve comme ça que je sorte avec lui ?

-Parce que...

-Très complet comme phrase... BRAVO.

Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je me retrouve dans les bras de Levi. Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il se met à m'embrasser...

J'essaye de résister mais en vain... Ces sensations, son parfum, ses lèvres, sa langue, son goût... Je suis tellement impuissant face à ça... Après quelques instants il se détache de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux et pour m'adresser une seule phrase :

-Tu me rends fou...

Je reste bouche bée, comment c'est possible... je suis en train de rêver ?

Ma question s'évanouit d'un seul coup lorsqu'il se remet à m'embrasser langoureusement. Impossible, c'est trop vrai pour être un rêve. Je me détache à contre cœur de sa bouche pour reprendre ma respiration. Soudain, il me retire par le bras tout en me disant :

-On rentre.

-Quoi ?

Il s'arrête et me regarde intensément avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il sourit ?

-Tu n'es pas en état d'y retourner.

-Comment ça ?

Je sursaute de surprise face à la main qui se trouve contre mon entrejambe drôlement trop volumineux pour être au repos. Je deviens rouge de gêne, je ne sais plus où me mettre, je le regarde un instant et il devient presque aussi rouge que moi.

-Oh... Le grand Levi rougit ?

-Tais-toi gamin ! C'est pas de ma faute si ton stupide visage me montre de telles expressions.

Il dit tout ça en détournant les yeux, c'est rare venant de lui. Je le regarde interloqué et mon corps a comme une envie de franchir le danger, je ne contrôle plus mes gestes. Je m'approche de lui, glisse ma main à l'endroit exact où il vient de me toucher et je finis par sourire de satisfaction. Il ouvre les yeux encore plus que moi précédemment.

-Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un petit problème...

Il rougit de honte comme si je venais de le surprendre en pleins délit. Et me fait signe de le suivre, je ne réfléchis plus, à demain les questions usantes, je veux profiter de ce moment... Rien qu'une fois.

C'est ainsi que j'entame la route avec Levi jusqu'à chez « nous »...

À SUIVRE…


	15. Chapter 15

PDV Eren

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente et de marche, nous voilà enfin arrivés, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Je regarde Levi l'air dubitatif, il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois depuis notre dernière altercation, qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ?

-Oye ! Tu comptes rester dormir sur le paillasson cette nuit ?

Je sursaute et trottine vers la porte d'entrée que Levi vient d'ouvrir, il la tient en attendant que j'arrive. Il se décale et me laisse le champ ouvert pour me faire rentrer le premier, venant de lui c'est surprenant.

-Les gamins d'abord...

Ou pas en fait.

Je me retourne vers lui l'air irrité, mon cœur manque un battement lorsque je le vois me reluquer sans aucune pudeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

-On t'a déjà dit que t'a un putain de bon ptit cul Jaeger ?

Jaeger... C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon nom, une minute... Comment il le connait ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, il se retrouve plaqué contre mon dos, il place l'une de ses mains sous mon menton dans le but d'accéder plus facilement à mon cou en décalant ma tête. Je frisonne en sentant ses lèvres sur ma peau, il est plus doux qu'il veut bien le faire croire...

Ses lèvres se transforment en quelque chose de plus humide... plus chaud... Je sens sa main descendre vers mon ventre, je suis paralysé. Sa bouche remonte légèrement vers mon oreille, qu'il mord délicatement. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je l'entends me susurrer des mots.

\- Je n'en peux plus...

Qu...Quoi ? Mon corps se cambre instantanément, me faisant prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passe. Je... je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je le repousse d'un mouvement brusque.

-Je... J'ai des devoirs !

Je me mets à courir jusqu'à ma chambre et claque ma porte un peu plus fort que voulu. Je reste figé contre ma porte, et merde ! Je m'agenouille et reste stupéfait face à la réaction de mon entrejambe. Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je rougis en repensant à ses mots... Mais au final, je me suis encore enfui... Des devoirs... Sérieusement ?...

Je me relève, allume mon pc et m'affale sur mon siège à roulettes, je n'ai pas menti sur toute la ligne, j'ai mon devoir sur Photoshop à faire.

...

Rhalala ! Je ne pige rien ! J'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées ce jour-là, je n'ai pas fait attention au cours, maudit sois tu Levi !

Je regarde les tutos qui me sont proposé sur Youtube mais aucune ne correspond à ce que le prof recherche, c'est pas possible comment je vais faire ? AH ! CONNY !

De Eren : Salut vieux, excuse-moi de te déranger mais je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il faut faire pour l'exercice que le prof nous avez donné à faire. Il m'a laissé un délai mais je suis perduuuuu, tu peux m'aider stp ?

Cela fait 40 minutes que j'ai envoyé ce message et toujours aucune nouvelles...

-ET MERDE ! STUPIDE DEVOIR !

-Alors tu ne mentais pas ?

Je me retourne surpris de découvrir Levi à l'embrasure de ma porte de chambre, les bras croisés sur le torse. Je ne répondis pas, il sourit et rougit légèrement détournant les yeux et se grattant le bas de la joue, sa réaction me fait sursauter légèrement, je détourne le regard à mon tour. Après quelques instants qui me parurent une éternité, il reprit :

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Pour...Pourqu... Pourquoi... faire ?

Il me regarde un instant et se rapproche de moi un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Qu...Qu'est-ce qu'il... y a ?

-Oye gamin, je ne vais pas te manger...

Sa bouche se rapproche doucement de mon oreille.

-... Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Mon corps est tendu comme jamais, cette idée ne me déplaît pas... OH EREN ! Contrôle tes pulsions ! *gifle mentale*. Trouve vite un autre sujet de conversation, allez !

-Pourquoi perdre ton temps à m'aider ?

-Hum... Parce que je n'arrive pas à dormir et que ce n'est pas en t'entendant râler toute la soirée que ça va s'arranger.

-...

-Alors ? Partant ?

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

-Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question plus qu'évidente ?

-Va savoir...

Je le vois sourire de satisfaction et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander :

\- Mais tu es sûre que tu vas m'être utile ?

Je me retourne vers Levi un air interrogatif, il me fixe du coin de l'œil un sourire en coin collé sur le visage.

-Tu as devant toi le premier de la promo de l'année passée.

-HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN C'est impossible !

-Et ! C'est quoi cette réaction ? C'est si surprenant que ça ?

-Comment un gars aussi insensible et autoritaire que toi peut-il être le premier de la promo ?!

Oups j'ai pensé tout haut.

Levi tic face à cette phrase, ses yeux deviennent des lasers qui me foudroient tout en faisant craquer ses doigts :

-Ah ouais morveux ? Tu veux voir comment je deviens autoritaire ?

-Non... pardon pardon pardon pardon !

Il se stoppe dans son élan et rigole doucement, ça me fait limite presque plus peur que quand il est en colère.

-Putain tu fais chier à être aussi mignon !...

HEIN ?

-Assez de bavardage, passe-moi ton pc !

-Oui... OUI !

Je lui temps mon ordinateur et je le regarde sceptique, ce n'était pas une blague alors... Il est vraiment le meilleur élève de l'école ? Mais comment c'est possible...

-Voilà, fini.

-QUUUUUOI ?! DEJA ?!

-Tu n'es vraiment pas futé, c'est un exercice de base. Tu ferais bien de t'y mettre sérieusement.

J'ai l'impression qu'il vient de me transpercer avec une lame... C'est moi où il me fait la morale ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité là !

-C... Comment tu as été aussi rapide ?

-Tu veux le savoir ?...

-Bien sûr !

Soudain, il m'agrippe le bras, et me balance sur mon lit, sans même comprendre ce qu'il se passe, je me retrouve allongé sur le dos avec Levi positionné en califourchon sur moi.

-C'est mon jour de bonté aujourd'hui, je te révèle ma technique si tu me laisses te toucher un petit peu...

-Me... Me toucher ? Comment ça ?

-Et bien... Comme ça.

Je sens soudain une pression sur mon entrejambe, mais à quoi il joue ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'émettre un râlement de plaisir. Je sens ma verge durcir peu à peu face à ses caresses... C'est quoi ce bordel...

-Qu'est- ce que tu fou ?! Arrête ça !

-Hors de question !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas aimer ça, ton intimité te trahis...

-C'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Ah non ?...

Il abaisse sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, et démarre une longue trainée de baisers langoureux.

Il relève la tête satisfait et me susurre doucement :

-Profites en, tu n'as plus d'excuses pour t'enfuir à présent, tes devoirs sont faits...

Saloperie...

Il me déboutonne à une vitesse éclair et attrape mon intimité durci d'une poigne plutôt ferme, je m'agrippe désespérément à ses bras... Dieu que c'est bon, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour...

-Chk... T'es putain de bandant le mioche.

-N... ne dit p...pas n'importe qu...quoi !

-OH ? Tu ne me crois pas ?...

-... Touche par toi-même dans ce cas...

Il attrape ma main avec ferveur et la place tout droit sur son entrejambe plus que joyeux si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... C'est pas vrai... Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise, il me regarde avec une flamme inexpliquée dans les yeux, mon souffle est court, je n'en peux plus, toute cette excitation... Ce qu'il est doué...

-J...

-Quoi ?

Sans pouvoir en dire davantage je me déverse dans sa main, je suis actuellement rouge de honte.

-Et bien... C'était du rapide...

Mes yeux le fusillent un instant.

-Bravo Jaeger, tu m'as tout sali...

-... ne dis pas ça... comme ça...

Il sourit et approche sa main vers sa bouche, attendez... Il compte faire quoi là ?

Soudain il nettoie sa main remplie de semence grâce à sa langue, oh mon dieu ! Mes yeux restent figés sur ce spectacle, il me regarde en souriant et quitte la pièce un sourire en coin en disant :

-Tu m'est redevable...

PARDON ?

Il claque la porte, ah nan ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Je me lève d'un bond et accoure pour ouvrir la porte qui vient d'être claquer. Je me retrouve dans le couloir avec Levi la main sur sa poignée prête à être abaissée.

-Quoi ? Tu en veux encore ?

-Non mais tu fiches de moi ! Je te suis redevable ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

-Peut-être mais tu as aimé...

-Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Tu ne peux pas abuser des gens sans leurs accords !

-Excuse-moi de te contredire mais je n'ai vu en toi, 0 signe de désaccord, au fond tu en avais envie n'est-ce-pas ? Et... vu à la vitesse dont tu as joui je peux savoir depuis combien de temps tu en as envie ?

Prit au dépourvu, je reste ébahi, la bouche grande ouverte, plantée comme un bâton.

-À demain et passe une bonne nuit, sale gosse.

C'est sous ces mots que j'entends le bruit d'une porte claquée, me voilà seul dans le couloir tel un idiot de service. Il aurait compris mon attirance pour lui depuis le départ ? Mais non ça n'a aucun sens... Je fais demi-tour dans ma chambre et m'affale sur mon lit, après plusieurs minutes je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, mes yeux se plantent sur mon ordinateur. Il l'a fait avec tellement de simplicité... MAIS ! Il ne m'a toujours pas expliqué sa technique ! J'en reviens pas ! Quel égoïste !

...

Finalement je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, fait chier... J'ai une mine affreuse, je regrette de ne pas être une fille pour cacher cette sale mine sous du maquillage !

Je suis parti en avance, non je ne fuis pas, j'ai juste hâte d'aller à l'école !... Bon ok ça sonne faux... Mais après la discussion d'hier je vais avoir dû mal à savoir quoi dire moi !

Arrivé à l'école, je remarque une ambiance... différente ? Je dois me faire des films comme d'habitude. Je remarque Conny non loin d'où je suis en train de regarder son portable et repense à mon message d'hier, je m'avance vers lui l'air franchement irrité.

-Dis donc Conny !

Il ne réagit pas.

-ET OH ! CONNY ?!

Celui-ci sursaute et lâche son portable surpris, je le rattrape tout juste avant qu'il ne s'éclate par terre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ainsi ? T'es amoureux ou quo...

Mes yeux restent inactifs devant l'écran entre mes mains...

-C'est quoi... ça ?...

-Oh Eren... j'ai dormi chez Reiner et je n'avais pas de chargeur, je suis passé chez moi ce matin pour chercher une batterie externe. Je viens d'allumer mon portable et je viens de voir cette photo aussi...

-AH ? C'est donc pour ça que tu n'as pas vu mon message ?

-Ton message ? Ah non, désolé, je ne l'ai pas vu... Dis ? Tu savais toi que... Levi aimait les hommes ?

Mon cœur manque un battement. Cette photo... C'est la photo de Levi et moi, hier soir, lorsque nous nous sommes embrassé, qui l'a prise ? Heureusement pour moi, avec l'ombre on ne distingue pas mon visage ni même mes vêtements, tandis que Levi... Il va avoir du mal à se justifier...

-Non... Je ne le savais pas... Comment tu as eu cette photo ?

-Quelqu'un l'a envoyé à presque tout le monde en anonyme... un ennemi de Levi sans doute, il en a tellement...

-C'EST TERRIBLE !

Je me retourne en sursautant en entendant cette voix, Petra...

-Je n'y crois pas ! C'est un cauchemar ! Je vais me réveiller !

Elle est en larmes, la pauvre, je ne peux que la comprendre, pourquoi je me sens mal vis-à-vis d'elle ? Cela devrait plutôt me réjouir à la place...

Je me retourne vers Conny, ses yeux sont remplis de compassion, il détourne le regard et ses yeux changent subitement d'expression.

-En parlant du loup.

Je me retourne choqué, Levi... Est-il au courant ? Tous les regards se posent sur lui, il garde son éternel sang-froid, ses yeux se posent sur Petra. Quand elle le voit, elle s'approche de lui le portable en mains, elle commence la conversation devant l'assemblée d d'élèves qui se tient autour d'eux :

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? C'est quoi ça ?... C'est une blague, rassure-moi ?

Ses yeux se baissent sur l'écran, pour la première fois et en une fraction de secondes, je vis le visage de Levi se décomposer sur place. Il reprend aussitôt son air autoritaire.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Comment ça ?! Tu te fiches de moi ? Comment tu peux me faire ça ?!

-Petra. Arrête de nous faire remarquer comme ça. Nos histoires ne regardent personne, tu me fais honte !

Oh... Il est dur, mais fidèle à lui-même.

-Ah, et autre chose, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour toi, alors pitié ! Lâche-moi !

Elle reste figée, tout comme nous tous, il a vraiment du toupet de la traiter comme ça, nous sommes tous en état de choque. Soudain j'entends quelqu'un s'exclamer dans le public :

-Lâcher Petra pour un PD, ta réputation en prend un coup mon vieux.

Je le vois tiquer, attendez c'est moi le... PD ? C'est la meilleure... C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus...

La foule s'agite et cri tous à l'unisson de sales injures envers lui. Je le vois serrer les dents et les poings.

-VOS GUEULES ! OCCUPEZ VOUS DE VOS OIGNONS, J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE CE MEC !

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, pourquoi ça m'affecte tant que ça ? Comme surpris par ce qu'il vient de dire, Levi écarquille les yeux et cherche quelqu'un dans le public, ses yeux se posent sur moi. Je ne peux plus supporter ça et détourne les yeux laissant Conny seul, je m'avance vers les distributeurs de l'école. Je prends une boisson fraîche histoire de me rafraîchir les esprits, que vient-il de se passer au juste ?

-HEY ! EREN !

Sous la surprise je recrache tous le contenu que je venais de prendre en bouche.

-HANJI ?

-Elle et elle seule ! Dit ? Tu veux bien me suivre ?

-Euh... Où ça ?

Elle se contente de me tirer par le bras et me disant « -quelque part où les portes n'ont pas d'oreilles ! »

Elle me tire jusqu'à un endroit reculé peu fréquenté à cette heure-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Tu as vu la photo ?

-Mmh oui...

Je n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux, je la vois sourire de toutes ses dents et de se pencher sur moi.

-Ecoute moi bien Eren, je vais être franche, je te soupçonne d'être l'autre personne présente sur la photo !

Je recrache tout le contenu de ma boisson une seconde fois.

-MAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! T'ES FOLLE ?!

-AHAH ! Cette réaction veut tout dire !

-...

-Je le savais !

-Stp Hanji, ne soit pas ridicule. Pourquoi j'embrasserais un nain comme lui ?

-Parce que tu es le seul gosse pour qui Levi a une attention particulière !

-Pardon ?

-Il est gronchon mais derrière sa carapace se trouve un cœur qui bat figure toi.

-Il est avec Petra.

-Il était*

-Même, ce n'est pas moi.

-Pourquoi tu rougis alors ?

-...

-Allez Eren ! Avoue-le ! Je suis avec toi !

-Et si c'était bien moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-ALORS C'EST VRAI ?!

-J'AI DIS « ET SI » !

-Ahah ! Disons que je veux en avoir le cœur net, je veux son bonheur avant tout.

Son bonheur ?

-Je ne te dirais rien.

-C'est rien, je sais que c'est toi.

J'ai dû mal à rester concentrer pour ne pas rougir et Hanji le remarque... Je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Eren, je ne raconterais ton secret à personne !

-Mais...

Elle a disparu... C'est un ninja ou quoi ?!

La journée s'est passé vite, on a entendu parlé de cette histoire toute la journée, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Levi. Je suis sur la route du retour et rêvasse comme à mon habitude, je suis presque à la maison quand je vois un homme en sortir brutalement, il est habillé en noir et il a un regard terrifiant. Il ne m'a pas remarqué, son visage me dit quelque chose... Mais... Je ne sais plus où... Soudain je me souviens d'une cadre que j'ai vu dans la chambre de Levi... MAIS OUI, ça me revient ! C'est son père !

Il monte dans une voiture noire et démarre à une vitesse folle suivi par 3 voitures du même type. Je décide de rentrer chez moi, le spectacle qui se dresse face à moi me glace le sang, Levi, tête baissée, regard dans le vide, la joue droite et la lèvre inférieure explosée. C'est quoi ce délire ?...

-Le...Levi ?

Je m'empresse d'aller vers lui mais il m'en empêche.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Je refuse que quelqu'un me voit comme ça !

À SUIVRE...


	16. Chapter 16

PDV Eren

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis que j'ai découvert Levi dans cet état et j'avoue que ça me bouleverse encore. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi vulnérable, on en a pas reparlé, quand je l'ai surpris il s'est directement enfermé dans sa chambre. Je pense qu'il doit avoir honte ou quelque chose du genre, il m'ignore... Je n'aime pas ça.

-EREN !

-Hein ?

-Tu dors ou quoi ?

-Mais non, pourquoi ?

Jean me regarde un instant, et lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je viens de t'insulter de gay et tu n'as même pas réagis.

-Bon... Okay, je ne t'écoutais pas, et pour la dernière fois JE NE LE SUIS PAS !

-Mais oui bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que tu es sorti du bar main dans la main avec ton beau colocataire...

Je le toise du mieux que je peux avant de lui lancer un petit sourire.

-Et la faute à qui hein ?

Il lève aussitôt les mains signe d'innocence, bah voyons... Il ne manque pas de toupet.

-Allez mon ptit Eren tu ne vas pas me dire que cette petite danse t'as déplût.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça... Mais entre nous, mon ptit jeanjean c'est toi qui a dû avoir le plus de plaisir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a le privilège de danser avec quelqu'un d'aussi formidable que moi.

Je le vois sourire.

-J'avoue, j'ai eu la gaule toute la soirée à cause de toi... J'ai pas fermer l'œil de la nuit...

Je sursaute, mes yeux sont sur le point de sortir de mes orbites mais je me ressaisis en me souvenant qu'il s'agit de Jean et que ce crétin passe son temps à m'embêter. Prit d'un courage monstre je décide de me jouer un peu de lui à mon tour, il n'y a pas de raisons.

-Oh... Je vois, tu aurais dû m'appeler, je me serais fait un plaisir de t'aider, le sommeil c'est important...

Jean se tend de tout son long, et se décale me lançant un sourire qui en dit long sur sa pensée.

-Eren, arrête ça où tu vas vraiment finir par me faire bander et là tu seras dans l'obligation de venir à ma rescousse.

Je rigole plutôt fortement en me tenant le ventre.

-Plutôt mourir !

-Dis donc, tu ne disais pas ça i minutes !

-Seul les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis !

-AH ! Tu m'énerves !

-Tant d'amour entre nous...

Jean me regarde du coin de l'œil, je suis content de l'avoir rencontré, je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'entendre aussi bien avec un gars. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu tellement c'est naturel entre nous, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, je peux tout lui dire, il ne me jugera jamais et il fera toujours en sorte de me conseiller. C'est rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu veux me séduire ?

-Dis pas de conneries ! Tu ne dois pas aller bosser toi ?

-AH SI ! MERDE ! Bon salut à une prochaine, je vais me faire zigouiller par ma mère !

-Oui c'est ça ! Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part !

-Je n'y manquerais pas !

En une fraction de seconde le voilà disparût sur son vélo, comment fait-il pour rouler aussi vite celui-là... ? Je devrais peut-être rentrer maintenant, il se fait tard. Je déambule dans la rue tel un chien errant, je repense à Levi, à son état de la dernière fois, cette image me hante. Qu'à t-il bien pu faire pour mériter un tel traitement ? Ma mère me crie dessus quand je fais des conneries, mais elle n'a jamais levé la main sur moi. Avec un père aussi strict ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi cruel par moment... Forcément, si il a toujours vécu comme ça...

Sans m'en rendre compte je suis arrêté devant la maison, il fait déjà presque noir et aucune lumière ne sort des fenêtres, tellement lugubre. Je rentre doucement, et comme d'habitude, rien. J'expire et j'avance vers ma chambre, ce n'est quand même pas normal, je le vois rarement voire jamais et pourtant on habite ensemble. Je ne l'entends plus se doucher le matin, ni même se préparer à manger, est-ce qu'il mange au moins ? Toute cette atmosphère n'est pas bonne pour moi. Je m'inquiète pour lui... Il me fait « ça » et maintenant c'est comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Je dois lui demander. Avant même de rentrer dans ma chambre, je continue ma route et arrive devant la chambre de Levi, j'expire un grand coup et toque. Mais rien. Il est mort, c'est pas possible. Je me mets à toquer plus violemment, il finit par vraiment m'inquiéter.

-Levi ?!

-...

-LEVIII ?!

-Ta gueule !

-Ah, ça me rassure, t'es toujours en vie !

-...

-Tu veux venir manger avec moi ?

-...

-S'il te plaît ?

Il finit par ouvrir la porte, je manque de m'étouffer face à l'horrible odeur qui dégage de sa chambre. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, il doit être vraiment mal. Il sort et me regarde l'air meurtri, quelle tête...

-Regarde ailleurs le mioche.

Ok c'est clair, je me dirige vers la cuisine et il me suit silencieusement.

-Des pâtes carbo, ça te va ?

-J'ai pas faim.

-Et bien tu vas me faire l'honneur de goûter à mon plat !

-...

Après 20 minutes, c'est enfin prêt, une bonne odeur se propage dans la pièce et j'entends un estomac gargouiller drôlement fort, et ce n'est pas le mien. Je me retourne vers Levi un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors comme ça, monsieur n'a pas faim ?

Il détourne les yeux et rougit de honte, qu'est-ce qu'il paraît inoffensif lorsqu'il est comme ça, ADORABLE.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres je lui dresse une assiette et il ne tarde pas à manger.

-Dis, tu pourrais m'attendre quand même !

Je relève les yeux et je reste ébahis... Il... Pleure ?

-Le...Levi ?

Comme si il se ressaisissait d'un coup, il essuya ses larmes et se concentra sur la nourriture. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris tout d'un coup ?

Je me sers une assiette et m'assoit en face de lui. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois qu'on mange à deux comme ça et quelque part ça me fait du bien. Prit de nostalgie, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander :

-Dis Levi ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas !

-Si tu le dis.

Je n'insiste pas, de toute manière c'est peine perdu avec lui et je ne veux pas l'énerver davantage, c'est déjà bien qu'il m'a fait l'honneur de sa présence pour ce soir.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence il finit par prononcer quelque chose.

-Tes pâtes...

-Mmh oui ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

-Si... Où as-tu trouver cette recette ?

-Ah ! C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à les cuisiner quand j'étais petit ! Pourquoi ?

-Je vois... hum... les pâtes de ma mère avaient exactement le même goût...

Il finit enfin par se livrer ? Il y a du progrès, je le regarde en souriant et lui dit :

-Tu devrais lui demander de t'en refaire dans ce cas !

Je vois son visage se crisper soudainement, il a les larmes aux yeux. Il se lève soudainement et prends nos assiettes, il les met dans l'évier et fait couler l'eau bouillante.

-Levi ?

-J'aimerais bien... Mais ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde...

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, quoi ? Que vient-il de dire ?... Ses mots me transpercent, je repense à ma propre mère et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux en imaginant ma vie sans elle... ça doit être tellement dur...

-Je... je suis désolé...

-Ah nan gamin... je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

Un long silence survient entre nous deux, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire et Levi continue de faire la vaisselle. Une fois avoir lavé la poêle il se retourne vers moi, ses yeux sont rouges, je me sens tellement mal pour lui. Je me lève subitement et me fou une claque sous le regard choqué de Levi.

-Tu sais quoi ?! Je t'en referais quand tu le voudras !

Le regard de Levi... je ne l'oublierais jamais un mélange de choc, de peine et de reconnaissance. Il s'approche de moi doucement et me sert dans ses bras, cette douce étreinte me réchauffe le corps et le cœur. J'en avais besoin...

Je lui caresse sa joue enflée doucement.

-Ça fait mal ?...

Ses yeux s'écarquillent comme si il venait de redescendre sur terre, sans savoir pourquoi il me repousse violemment et fonce tout droit vers sa chambre. Je tente de lui courir après pour m'excuser mais il se contente de me dire :

-Sort de ma vie !

Avant de me claquer la porte au nez... Franchement, comme si je le pouvais...

Dépité je rentre dans ma chambre, pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Le lendemain matin j'entends quelqu'un sous la douche et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, ça y est, il se reprend en main...

« -Sort de ma vie ! »

Ses mots résonnent encore de ma tête, il n'était pas sérieux tout de même... si ?

Après 20 minutes je me décide à lever mon joli ptit cul du lit, lorsque je sors de ma chambre, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. Déjà ? Il est bien matinal... Je file dans la salle de bain, je me prépare et termine dans la salle à manger, je vois un petit mot sur la table. Je le prends en mains et fronce les sourcils, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mot ?

« Eren, mes mots d'hier étaient sincères, je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie. Je veux oublier ton existence. Tu as une semaine pour changer de logement. Bonne continuation, Levi. »

J'ai lu ce petit morceau de papier une bonne vingtaine de fois, ce petit bout de papier qui m'a arraché le cœur, qui a bouleversé tout mon petit monde en une fraction de secondes. Alors il était sérieux ? C'est une blague ? Je n'ai rien demandé, il ne veut plus de moi ? Très bien, mais ce n'est certainement pas à lui de me dire quoi faire ! Et encore moins de me jeter à la rue ! Il va voir !

Je m'empresse de prendre mon sac et je me mets à courir du mieux que je peux, cette route ne m'a jamais semblé aussi longue, je ne peux m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Pourquoi me faire ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à part avoir eu le malheur de tomber amoureux de lui ?! Parce que oui je l'aime ! Mais visiblement ce n'est pas réciproque, je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser toucher par ce salop !

Je suis à deux pas de l'école, je suis essoufflé, je n'en peux plus. Je m'arrête devant les grilles de l'école, les mains posées sur les genoux, j'essaye de reprendre mon souffle tant bien que mal...

-Tu as entendu la nouvelle ? Levi s'est excusé auprès de Petra. Ils sont de nouveaux ensemble !

Qui... qui a dit ça ? Je me relève, je ne sais plus où regarder... Tant d'élèves... Mais qui a dit cette connerie ?! Et puis il est où ce crétin de coloc ! Je m'avance le pas décidé et le spectacle qui se dresse face à moi manque de me faire tomber dans les vapes. Je ne voulais pas voir ça, non... Je ne le voulais pas... Alors pourquoi ?

Levi et Petra... s'embrassent devant moi.

-Cela fait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds à l'école. Il faisait une dépression à cause de sa rupture avec Petra. Je suis tellement contente qu'ils sont de nouveaux ensemble ! Levi ne pouvait pas remplacer une fille formidable comme Petra par un pédé sans valeur ni morale !

Je me retourne presque immédiatement, pourquoi j'entends ces choses ? D'où viennent ces paroles ? Je me sens trahi, alors c'est comme ça ? Je n'ai été qu'un passe-temps. En fait, il est resté une semaine enfermé parce qu'il a été dégouté de notre rapprochement et culpabilisait pour Petra ? Très bien...

-Hey EREN !

Je me retourne vers Conny sans savoir comment réagir.

-Oulah ! Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ? C'est quoi cette mine ?! Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu es tout blanc !

-Tu as raison... Je ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison. Au revoir, Conny.

-Eren ... ?

Sans répondre, j'avance vers l'extérieur de l'école, je me laisse guider par mes pas sans vraiment savoir où je vais. Je me retrouve devant la pizzeria de mon habitude, pourquoi ça se fini toujours comme ça ? Levi me brise tellement le cœur que je fini toujours ici.

Cela fait 20 ou 30 minutes voire même peut-être plus que je suis figé devant cette bâtisse, je suis tellement exténué mentalement et moralement que je n'ai même plus la force de prendre mon portable. Encore une fois, je suis pathétique...

-Eren ?

Quand je relève les yeux, j'aperçois Jean à l'entrée du restaurant et je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir mes larmes. Il accoure aussi vite qu'il le peut face à moi et me prend dans ses bras.

-Encore ce Levi... ?

Je me mets à sangloter de plus belle, sans réponse il a compris que c'était une nouvelle fois à cause de lui.

-Allez rentre...

-Merci... Et désolé du dérangement...

-Ne dis pas de bêtises tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

Nous montons à l'étage et on finit dans la même pièce que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire : sa chambre. Il me regarde avec peine pendant un instant et me reprend dans les bras de façon plus entreprenante.

-Je... Jean ?

-Putain !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ... ?

Il touche le haut de mon crâne de sa main droite et s'abaisse pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Ce mec fait vraiment chier ! Je ne supporte plus de te voir pleurer... Tu mérites d'être heureux avec quelqu'un qui saura te respecter... comme...

-Comme ?

Sans une réponse, et pour une deuxième fois, mes lèvres sont en contact avec celles de Jean.

-... moi ?

Je le regarde ébahis, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ?

-Eren, donne-moi une chance de te faire sourire, je te promets de ne jamais te faire pleurer comme ça...

Mais...

À SUIVRE...


	17. Chapter 17

PDV Eren

Je suis encore en état de choc, Jean ? Veut essayer une relation avec moi ?

-Jean... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Tu es quelqu'un de très important pour moi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal en te faisant croire que j'aimerais tenter quelque chose avec toi, car ce n'est pas le cas. Je te l'ai déjà dit... Le seul qui me fait ressentir ça, c'est lui.

Je regarde Jean sceptiquement, je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre. Il se contente simplement d'expirer doucement et de rajouter « je vois. ». Un petit blanc s'installe presque automatiquement entre nous, mêlant notre gêne respective. Après quelques instants, Jean se lève et se retourne vers moi avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, tout en me disant :

-Arrête de faire cette tête ! Je suis un grand garçon tu sais... Et puis ce n'est pas le premier râteau que je me prends !

-Dé... Désolé...

-Ne t'excuse pas, plus important, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé...

-Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, je ne comprends pas moi-même comment on en est arrivé là...

Doucement, je mets ma main dans la poche de mon jean et en ressort un petit papier, le même qui m'a tant détruit ce matin. J'hésite un instant et fini par le tendre à Jean qui le regarde attentivement.

-Il est sérieux ?!

-Ne t'énerve pas...

-Ne pas m'énerver ?! Mais c'est quoi son problème ?! Je suis sûr à 90% que ce mec est dingue de toi ! Pourquoi il agit comme ça ?!

-C'est Levi... Il agit toujours d'une drôle de façon... et tu te trompes, il avait quitté sa copine, mais figure toi qu'il s'est remis avec elle presque aussitôt m'avoir donné ce mot...

-Quel lâche ! Il n'assume pas son attirance pour les mecs ou quoi ?!

-Je pense juste qu'il s'est joué de moi...

Mon cœur se serre, j'ai mal...

-Quel connard, je pense que tu devrais l'oublier même si ça va être dur...

-Je pense aussi... Il me fait trop souffrir, c'est inexpliqué.

-Eren ?

-Oui ?

-Tu comptes habité où ?... Non seulement il se joue de toi et en plus il te fou à la porte, ce mec n'attire que les ennuis ma parole... Tu as prévenu ta mère ?

À ces mots, mon sang fit 3 tours...

-OH NON ! SURTOUT PAS ! La connaissant elle va se faire un sang d'encre et m'ordonner de rentrer à la maison illico presto...

Jean me regarde étonné et il finit par dire :

-Ce n'est pas un monstre, tu ne devrais pas lui cacher... Si elle vient par ici et qu'elle se rend compte que tu n'habites plus là, là tu auras des raisons de t'inquiéter ! Enfin je suppose...

Il n'a pas tort, je suis sûr qu'elle m'en voudrait de ne pas lui avoir parlé de mes soucis, je devrais l'appeler tout de même...

-Ça m'énerve de l'admettre mais tu as raison... Je vais l'appeler.

J'entends Jean pouffer de rire, je me retourne vers lui surpris et il me lance un sourire réprobateur :

-Quand vas-tu comprendre que j'ai toujours raison !

J'hausse un sourcil quelque peu moqueur et lui tire la langue ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire rire de plus belle, il est incroyable... Il a réussi à renverser la situation, c'est comme si il ne m'avait jamais rien dit. Je prends mon portable et inspire profondément, j'appuie sur le bouton « appeler », et je mets en haut-parleur pour que Jean puisse suivre.

Après quelques bips sonores, ma mère finit par décrocher, elle était d'abord contente puis inquiète en entendant ma voix, je lui raconta tout (enfin presque), je n'ai pas évoqué mon attirance pour Levi ni même nos parties... intimes... ce qui fit rire doucement Jean. Elle me rassura en disant qu'il n'avait aucuns droits de faire ça et qu'elle appellera mon propriétaire, je n'y avait même pas pensé, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre de ses nouvelles désormais.

En raccrochant, Jean me lança un beau :

-Alors ? Elle t'a menacé de rentrer ?

-Non... Mais ça ne serait tardé... Si le propriétaire me renvois boulet, je peux faire une croix sur mes études... du moins, pour cette année...

-Mais non ! Tu trouveras bien un autre logement ! Et ta mère a raison, le propriétaire n'a pas le droit de laisser faire ça !

-Sauf que ça m'étonnerait d'arriver à trouver un logement aussi prometteur, ma mère ne peut pas se permettre de payer plus cher...

Soudain, on attend quelqu'un frapper à la porte de Jean, celui-ci expira et s'exclame fortement :

-Tu peux entrer !

La porte s'ouvre doucement laissant place à la mère de Jean, elle me regarde un instant l'ai contrarié, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Jean expire encore plus bruyamment et regarde sa mère un air blasé sur la figure, il enchaîne directement :

-Laisse-moi deviner ? Tu as tout entendu ?

-O... Oui, désolée Eren...

-Oh ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas un secret d'état.

Jean regarde sa mère avec un petit sourire et lui dit :

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Arrête de lire dans mes pensées JeanJean !

-Alors arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Bon... Eren... Si jamais tu es vraiment mis à la porte, tu peux toujours rester ici, on a une chambre d'amis et comme tu t'entends bien avec mon insolent de fils, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème ?

Je reste stupéfait face à sa proposition, c'est tellement gentil de sa part...

-Je... je ne voudrais pas profiter de la situation et surtout profiter de votre gentillesse... Je ne peux pas accepter !

-Tatata... Pas de discussion, j'insiste ! Si c'est ta dernière solution, tu peux rester ici sans problème, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas interférer dans ta vie privée, tu seras aussi libre que si tu habites seul.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre...

Jean me regarde en souriant et me répond à la place de sa mère.

-Et bien contente toi d'un simple « merci » !

Je souris à mon tour et répète ce mot à mon tour, au même moment mon téléphone se mit à sonner, je le laisse en haut-parleurs...

-Allo ?

-Oui Eren, c'est maman...

-Tu as réussis à contacter le propriétaire ?

-Oui... d'ailleurs, ce n'est plus le propriétaire...

-Comment ça ?

-Figure-toi que le père de ton très cher colocataire a racheté la maison, et que de ce fait tu ne peux plus y habiter...

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si, je n'en reviens pas que quelque chose comme ça t'arrive mon fils ! Tu vas faire comment maintenant ?

-Justement... J'ai peut-être une solution, tu te souviens de Jean ? Je t'en ai vaguement parlé la dernière fois ?

-Oui ?

-Sa mère m'a proposé de m'héberger durant l'année si je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

-C'est impossible Eren ! Je ne veux pas que tu profites de ces gens !

Je sens quelque chose sur mon épaule, je me retourne et voit la mère de Jean qui me tend la main, je lui donne mon téléphone sans trop d'hésitation.

-Bonjour madame, je suis Madame Kirschtein, la mère de Jean, je vous assure que votre fils ne me pose aucuns soucis, il est très poli et extrêmement gentil. De plus, il s'entend très bien avec mon fils, je pense qu'il sera mieux ici plutôt que dans un autre lotissement avec des inconnus.

-Bonjour, je veux bien vous croire, mais ça me gêne beaucoup, je ne veux pas qu'il devienne une charge supplémentaire, je tiens à vous payer.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, ne vous en faites pas.

-J'y tiens !

-Très bien... Combien payez-vous dans l'ancien domicile ?

-300 euros/mois.

-Et bien disons, que vous payerez la moitié. 150 euros/mois, ça vous va ?

-Bien sûr, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser.

-Ne vous en faites pas chère madame, je vous repasse votre fils.

-Allo maman ?

-Oui, tu as beaucoup de chance Eren, fait attention à toi et continue à être respectueux d'accord ?

-Oui, promis. Au revoir maman.

-Au revoir.

Après avoir raccrocher, la mère de Jean me lança un sourire et poursuit :

-Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

-Non non ne vous en faites pas !

Après ces mots elle partit de la chambre de son fils, Jean me regarde perplexe et dit :

-Toi alors... Tu es cruel tu le sais ça ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est déjà compliqué pour moi de ne pas te sauter dessus quand on se voit un instant dans la journée, alors te voir tous les jours ça va être un supplice pour moi, d'autant plus que tu m'as foutu une grosse cale !

Je le regarde ébahis avec des yeux aussi ronds que des billes. Il rigole face à ma figure et il suivit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te respecte trop pour ça. Et ton message de tout à l'heure été bien clair, j'ai plus qu'à me trouver un plan cul pour t'oublier !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler, ce qui lui procure un air boudeur.

-Et tu te fiches de moi en plus de ça ?

-Je suis sûr que tu n'auras aucuns mal à t'en trouver un !

Il me regarde en souriant, puis il retrouve un air sérieux.

-Tu ferais bien d'aller chercher tes affaires non ?

-Oui... Sans doute... Il est à l'école à l'heure qu'il est... Je vais y aller.

Sans plus attendre, je descends les escaliers et sort de ce qui sera ma maison désormais. Je ne pensais pas que ma vie allait être autant bousculé en venant m'installer ici, pourquoi je suis tombé sur lui ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple si j'étais tombé sur quelqu'un d'autre... Je dois l'oublier...

Je suis face à mon ancien chez moi, ça fait bizarre de l'appeler ainsi. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et entre dedans, j'ai toujours les clés après tout. Il n'y a personne, comme convenu, je m'empresse de prendre ma valise et d'y ranger tous mes biens. Après environ 20 minutes tout est rangé, je ne prends pas la peine de faire le ménage, après tout, c'est lui qui me fou dehors... Je mets mes bagages à l'entrée et regarde une dernière fois cet endroit. Il s'en sera passé des choses ici... Mais je ne regrette rien, à part peut-être de m'être laissé toucher par lui, je me sens sali... Je fixe la table où il a laissé le mot ce matin. Je décide de le sortir et de prendre un stylo. Je le retourne et note :

« Je n'attendrais pas une semaine, je pars dès aujourd'hui, j'espère pour toi que tu te sentiras bien seul. Je ne te souhaite pas bonne continuation, tu peux bien crever je m'en fiche royalement. À partir d'aujourd'hui tu peux être sûr que tu n'auras plus jamais de nouvelles de moi. »

Je n'oublie pas de poser mes clés de maison à côté du mot, je porte tous mes bagages et sort en claquant bien la porte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser quelques larmes s'échapper de mes yeux, mais je les nettoie une bonne fois pour toute. Un nouveau départ commence pour moi.

À SUIVRE...


	18. Chapter 18

PDV Eren

Cela fait 3 mois que j'ai emménagé chez Jean et tout se passe bien, je m'habitue peu à peu à ce train de vie. Il est peu à peu devenu presque comme un frère pour moi, il ne m'a plus jamais fait d'avances même si il me taquine toujours autant. Comme convenu il a retrouvé des plans culs... Ma chambre est collée à la sienne... donc forcément je suis au courant... Mise à part « ça », tout le monde ici est très gentil avec moi. J'ai ma propre chambre et sa mère ne m'a pas menti, je n'ai aucune restriction, je rentre et je sors quand je veux à condition que je ne fasse pas trop de bruit, mais c'est tout à fait normal. De plus l'avantage est que je n'ai plus besoin de cuisiner, côté école je m'y habitue également, je suis beaucoup plus concentré qu'avant. Je n'ai pas recroisé Levi depuis ce temps là... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il devient, j'ai failli le croiser une fois, mais j'ai vite fait demi-tour pour me cacher. Je sais, c'est puéril de ma part, mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a pu se jouer de moi comme ça...

Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu mais je n'arrive toujours pas à l'oublier, peu importe ce que je fais, il ne quitte pas mes pensées. Tout s'est passé tellement vite.

-Eren ?

Je me retourne vers Conny qui me regarde en souriant :

-Oui ?

-Tu avais l'air ailleurs, écoute le prof, il veut nous dire quelque chose d'important.

Je relève les yeux vers notre fameux prof principal qui arrive plus de fois bourré que sobre en cours, il essaye de bien articuler.

-Co...Comme vous le... sa...savez certainement. Un vo...voyage scolaire est organisé... Un...une semaine à la mon..tagne.

Soudain quelqu'un toque à la porte, c'est le directeur.

-Bonjour, excusez-moi de déranger le cours, je viens expliquer le déroulement du voyage.

À la vue du directeur, monsieur Hannes devient tout blanc, il s'assoit en donnant son accord au directeur du mieux qu'il peut, sa réaction à eu l'avantage de faire rire plus de la moitié de la classe.

Après s'être raclé la gorge, le directeur nous dit que c'est un voyage purement artistique où on va visiter des lieux naturels, dessiner des arbres, des plantes, des vaches, brebis ou chèvres qui se trouvent dans la montagne. On aura bien entendu des quartiers libres pour s'amuser un peu tant qu'on respecte les règles présentes dans le carnet qu'ils nous fourniront. Et nous devrons répondre à un questionnaire lors des visites, celui ou celle qui y répond le plus sérieusement aura un cadeau. Cette information attire l'attention de plusieurs personnes.

Un élève lève la main.

-Oui ?

-Ce voyage concerne tous les élèves de l'école ?

-Non, que les premières...

Cette information me soulage d'un gros poids.

-... Sauf certaines exceptions... Je voulais en venir juste après mais... ENTREZ !

La porte de la classe s'ouvre doucement pour laisser place à 3 élèves, mon corps se tend de tout son long, et je ne suis pas seul.

-Voici, Hanji, Levi et Petra. Les trois meilleurs élèves de l'an passé, il a été décidé qu'ils partent avec vous cette année afin de vous aider, ou vous conseiller mais aussi vous faire visiter. Ils y sont allé l'année dernière, n'hésitez pas à aller les voir.

Durant tout son discours, je senti mon cœur palpitait de plus en plus fort, surtout lorsque Levi posa ses yeux sur moi. Il n'a pas arrêté de me fixer... Jusqu'à temps que le directeur leurs demande de dire quelques mots.

C'est Hanji qui débuta, enjouée, comme à son habitude, elle me lança un petit clin d'œil au passage.

-HEYYYYYY ! Comme l'a dit monsieur le directeur, je me nomme Hanji ! Je suis super excitée de participer à ce voyage avec vous ! N'hésitez pas à me demander des conseils ! J'adore observer les animaux dans leurs environnements !... Ah et aussi... !...

-Mademoiselle, calmez-vous s'il vous plait.

-HEIN ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle vient de monter sur un des bureaux du premier rang tout en s'exclamant, choquant tout le monde au passage. En temps normal j'aurai rigolé de la situation mais je préfère me faire petit, je sens encore son regard braqué sur moi... Il me déstabilise.

-OUPS PARDON !

Elle redescend dans un élan. Le directeur expire et regarde Petra.

-Bien... À votre tour mademoiselle.

Manquait plus que ça, je ne veux pas l'écouter... Je pose ma main sur ma joue et regarde sur le côté un air blasé sur le visage. Voir les autres garçons de ma classe loucher sur elle me dégoûte encore plus. Si elle vous plaît tant que ça, allait la draguer, qu'elle me laisse le loisir d'être avec Levi...

Je relève la tête d'un coup ! Mais ! MAIS ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! SECOUE TOI EREN !

Après avoir repris mes esprits qui venaient de me délaisser... Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai loupé ce qu'elle vient de dire, tant pis ça ne m'intéresse pas de toute manière.

-Merci, et bien Levi vous êtes le suivant.

Ma gorge se noue contre ma volonté, cela fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas entendu sa voix ?... Il me regarde intensément, baisse les yeux et les relèvent de manière agressive, quel changement de comportement...

-Je n'ai rien à dire, ne venez juste pas me faire chier avec des questions débiles.

Le directeur le regarde un instant surpris mais ne rajoute rien. Forcément, personne n'ose rien lui dire... Petra lui dit quelque chose dans l'oreille, ça a le don de m'agacer... Moi aussi j'aimerais être aussi proche de lui... Mais il a choisi son camp...

Je le vois hausser les épaules et partir, m'adressant un dernier regard indescriptible. Le directeur nous demande une confirmation d'ici demain. Il dit que ce n'est pas obligatoire mais que notre venu apporterait beaucoup pour nos études. Que vais-je faire maintenant ?

Après être parti, Monsieur Hannes poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement, il est tellement soulagé qu'il finit par s'endormir sur son bureau. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce prof.

J'entends un brouhaha venant de ma classe au même moment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne Petra ! Entre les trois je la préfère elle !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi mec !

-En tout cas entre les trois c'est celle qui donne le plus envie !

-Levi vient avec nous ?! Oh mon dieu ! Restons loin de lui si on ne veut pas avoir de problèmes !

-Hanji me plaît bien, elle est extravertie et n'a peur de rien !

-Tu rigoles ?! ELLE EST COMPLETEMENT FOLLE !

Cette phrase me fait rire, ce n'est pas faux... Je sens quelqu'un me donner un coup dans le bras, je me retourne face à Conny, il me dit :

-Et bien... tout le monde à l'air enthousiasme pour ce voyage, tu y vas toi ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Tu hésites à cause de Levi ? Il t'intimide encore ? Ce n'est plus ton colocataire tu n'as pas à t'en faire !

-Je sais bien, mais je ne le sens pas...

-Allez viens Eren ! Me laisse pas tomber ! Je resterais avec toi ! PROMIS !

-Bon... je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

-YOUPIIIIIIIII

Sa réaction me fait rire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma présence soit si importante pour lui. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter au sujet de Levi, et moi qui voulait rester loin de lui les deux prochaines années...

Soudain un gars de ma classe se lève brusquement et nous propose de partir tous ensemble profitant du sommeil du prof, on ne s'est pas fait prier.

De retour chez moi, je rentre dans ma chambre mais Jean surgit de nulle part pour bloquer ma porte de chambre, je souris et me retourne vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-On s'est pas vu aujourd'hui ! Je voulais te parler !

-Ahlala toi, allez entre.

-Je me suis fait un plan cul !

Je rigole en lui répondant :

-Je le sais déjà !

Il me regarde un instant un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Ton lit grince... Et le mec en question n'était pas des plus discrets...

-Oh merde... pardon... par moment j'oublie que ta chambre est à côté de la mienne ! Tu peux nous rejoindre à l'occasion si tu veux !

Je le regarde blasé et il me lance un clin d'œil, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire amusée par sa proposition farfelue.

-Non merci, je suis très bien dans ma chambre avec mes écouteurs !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et continue :

-T'es tellement froid !

-Encore heureux ! Si j'étais aussi chaud que toi cet endroit ne serait plus une pizzeria mais autre chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Il rigole de plus belle et me caresse les cheveux, c'est devenu un geste affectueux entre nous.

-Eren ?

-N'insiste pas, je ne veux pas de plan cul !

-Mais non ce n'est pas ça ! Mmh... Quelque chose s'est passé ? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs ?

-Euh...

-AH ! J'avais raison ! Raconte-moi !

-Un voyage scolaire est organisé...

-Et alors ? C'est trop cool les voyages scolaires !

-Peut-être mais pas quand le mec que t'aime et sa pute de copine sont du voyage également...

-Oh... Eren... Tu ne l'as toujours pas oublié ?

Mon cœur manque un battement, je regarde le sol d'un air absent et triste. Jean soupire et me prends dans ses bras.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça...

-Comment ça ?

-Je vais t'aider à gagner son cœur ! Mais ça sera la dernière fois ! Si ça ne marche pas, tu me feras le plaisir de l'oublier une bonne fois pour toute !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre mais j'y arriverais ! Cette histoire est trop bizarre pour se terminer aussi facilement !

Sur ses mots, Jean me laissa seul dans mon interrogation... Que comptes-t-il faire encore celui-là ?

Je décide d'arrêter de me prendre la tête et me concentre sur mes devoirs, après quelques instants j'entends la mère de Jean nous appeler pour manger. Nous sommes mercredi soir, la pizzeria est fermée. On sort de nos chambres respectives, on se regarde un instant avant de dévaler les escaliers pour savoir qui arrivera à table en premier.

Jean me regarde l'air triomphant en me balançant un :

-J'ai gagné !

La mère de Jean nous regarde en souriant puis balance à son fils :

-Jean ? Tu veux gagner le droit de faire la vaisselle ?!

-Oh non !

-Alors calme toi et arrête de te venter !

Je rigole face à cette scène, c'est vrai que je me sens bien ici !

Jean poursuit la conversation :

-Tu sais que Eren a un voyage scolaire d'organiser ?

-Ah oui ? Et où ça Eren ?

-À la montagne, dans l'auberge Verte Plaine d'après certaines personnes.

La mère de Jean ouvre la bouche avec un grand sourire alors que celui-ci se retourne violemment vers elle. Elle le regarde un instant et referme la bouche, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle voulait me dire à ce moment-là, Jean changea de conversation juste après.

Le grand jour est arrivé, l'heure du voyage approche, j'ai pris mes valises et j'ai rejoint le car scolaire. En montant, j'aperçois Conny assit seul, il me faire un clin d'œil et me faire un geste de la main sur le côté, je suis le mouvement de sa main et mes yeux se pose sur une certaine personne, Mikasa... Elle est assise seule également, et vu le regard de Conny, je comprends immédiatement où il veut en venir... Mes yeux regardent automatiquement au fond du car et je vois Levi assit sur les sièges tout au fond à côté de Petra, mon cœur se resserre presque automatiquement, ce qui me fait perdre mon hésitation. Je le vois me regarder de loin... Ah... Tu veux jouer ? Jouons...

J'adresse mon plus beau sourire.

-Salut !

Elle se redresse automatiquement et me répond :

-Sa... Salut !

Elle devient rouge pivoine, comme c'est mignon... Cette fille est vraiment prévisible... Rien à voir avec Levi...

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Bien... Bien sûr...

-AH ! Merci beaucoup !

En m'installant j'observe Levi du coin de l'œil, il m'observe un air mauvais sur la figure, bien fait ! Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?

Je me retourne à présent vers Conny et il me tend le pouce discrètement ce qui me fait rire.

Le voyage s'est passé assez rapidement, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Mikasa, c'est une chouette fille même si elle est quelque peu renfermée sur elle-même. Je ne sais pas si je deviens parano mais j'ai senti un regard sur moi toute la route, je n'osais pas me retourner par peur qu'il croit que je m'intéresse à ce qu'il devient...

On est tous descendu et on a récupéré chacun notre tour notre valise, je fais bien attention à être éloigné de lui !

Arrivé dans l'auberge une petite femme nous accueille avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle me rappelle la mère de Jean.

-Bonjour à tous ! Je vous explique comment va se passer votre séjour ici ! Les filles sont au premier étage et les garçons au second ! Les chambres mixtes sont interdites !...

Cette règle à fait soupirer plusieurs personnes, personnellement je me sens plus à l'aise avec des gars.

-... chaque chambre est composée de deux lits individuels ou d'un lit double, cela dépend les chambres, donc si vous savez compter cela fait 2 par chambre !...

Parfait ! Je vais demander à Conny de se mettre avec moi !

-... Par contre, il y a une nouveauté, cette année, pour que le séjour vous serve à faire de nouvelles rencontres, nous avons tiré au sort avant votre arrivé. Vous ne pourrez donc pas choisir la personne avec qui vous cohabiterez !

PARDON ?! Bon... Ce n'est rien, avec un peu de chance je serais avec Conny... Ou... quelqu'un d'autre ! J'accepte tout le monde ! Enfin ! Tout le monde sauf un ! Levi !

-Très bien, voici la liste avec le numéro de chambre à côté. Prenez une clé, il y en a 2 par chambre.

Tout le monde s'avance, regarde la liste et prends leur clé. Conny passe avant moi et il me regarde avec effroi, ce n'est pas le seul. Je fronce les sourcils lorsque j'arrive devant la liste.

« EREN JAEGER LEVI ACKERMANN CHAMBRE 215 »

Je reste subjugué devant la feuille, ma bouche est entre ouverte, une fille derrière moi me réveille en me demandant de me dépêcher. Je prends ma clé, elle est seule, cela signifie que Levi a déjà la sienne... Mon regard se perd dans la salle et je croise deux iris grises que je commence à connaître trop bien. Il me fixe et mes yeux sont accrochés aux siens... Comment c'est possible...

Je me retourne vers Conny, il m'affiche un air désolé.

La femme de l'auberge nous demande de rejoindre nos chambres et de redescendre vers 20h pour manger. J'ai la boule au ventre, je monte les escaliers suivis par Conny, arrivés à l'étage on avance doucement, il s'arrête avant moi, il est à la chambre 208.

Il me lance un « bonne chance » avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Je me dirige face à la porte portant le bon numéro, j'expire et l'ouvre délicatement. Je reste figé... Non pas parce qu'il est là, mais parce que notre chambre fait partie des chambres comportant un lit double ! Je veux mourir ! C'est un cauchemar ?!

Il m'adresse un regard et me lance un simple « Yo » auquel je ne réponds pas... Non mais franchement... Le karma s'acharne contre moi... J'entends mon portable vibrer, OUF sauvé ! je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur quelque chose pour mieux l'ignorer !

De Jean : « Tu dois être arrivé, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, la gérante de l'auberge Verte Plaines est ma tante, je lui ai laissé un petit message pour faire quelques modifications, j'espère que ma surprise te plaît ;) Passe une bonne semaine, et tente le tout pour le tout ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un ok de surprise, ce qui n'échappe pas à Levi, il me regarde un instant sans rien dire. Je décide de sortir de la chambre brusquement, mon élan est coupé par un bras qui me retiens.

-Tu vas où comme ça ?

J'ai un épisode de déjà-vu.

-Aux toilettes. Pourquoi ? Tu veux m'aider à la tenir ?

Surpris par ma réplique, il lâche la pression ce qui me permet de me dégager vite fait bien fait de son emprise. Rester quelques mois avec Jean m'a été bénéfique, je suis moins timide qu'avant... Par contre je le retiens celui-là ! Alors c'était ça que sa mère voulait me dire...

Je m'empresse de lui répondre :

De Eren : « Alors c'était pas le karma ! C'était toi ! T'es un sacré enfoiré tu le sais ça ?! Un lit double en plus ! Tu veux ma mort ?! »

Sa réponse ne tarde pas à arriver :

De Jean : « Oh allez mon petit Eren... Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça te dérange... Rattrape le temps perdu, et essaye de le comprendre ! Si c'est toujours un connard, abandonne et c'est tout ! »

Bon je vais faire un effort, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier de toute façon, c'est peut-être l'occasion ?

Au même moment je rentre dans quelqu'un. Je m'excuse et m'arrête net devant la personne que je viens de percuter... Petra...

-Oups ! Excusez-moi !... Oh mais... Tu ne serais pas Eren ?

-Si...

-Excuse-moi mais tu ne saurais pas dans quelle chambre est Levi ? Je lui ai envoyé un message mais il ne répond pas.

Je la regarde un instant, c'est vraiment un pot de colle cette fille... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ?...

-Hum ? Eren ?

-Hein ? Euh... Il est avec moi...

Elle me regarde un air boudeur sur le visage, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut à la fin ?

-Tu as de la chance... j'aurais aimé qu'ils fassent des chambres mixtes... J'aurais pu dormir avec lui pour une fois !

-Tu as déjà dormi avec lui pourtant...

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Bah... la dernière fois... quand tu es venue chez nous...

-AH ?! Non non, je suis bien restée cette nuit là, mais j'ai dormi dans le fauteuil. Il n'a jamais voulu dormir avec moi...

Je la regarde bouche bée, il n'a jamais dormi avec elle ?! Je souris bêtement, l'idée de savoir qu'il n'a jamais dormi avec elle me donne l'impression d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur elle... C'est tellement plaisant !

Je lui réponds :

-Je vois...

-Donc ? Quel est le numéro de ta chambre ?

Je n'ai pas envie de me laisser rattraper, je compte bien garder mon avance. Jean a raison, je dois jouer le tout pour le tout et comprendre pourquoi il m'a foutu à la porte sans aucunes raisons ! À la guerre comme à la guerre !

-Désolé mais il s'est endormi, il ne peut pas te voir pour le moment, je lui dirais que tu lui as envoyé un message.

-Oh... D'accord, et bien merci à toi, à plus tard.

-De rien.

Si tu savais...

À SUIVRE...


	19. Chapter 19

PDV Eren

Après mon altercation avec Petra, mon envie d'aller aux toilettes s'est totalement envolé. Je n'avais qu'une envie, faire demi-tour dans ma nouvelle chambre et faire face à Levi, le seul souci est qu'une peur imparable est logée au fond de moi. Je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça, je ne sais pas par quoi commencé... Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu une discussion avec lui, alors me ramener face à lui et lui parlait comme si de rien n'était ou essayer de le « draguer » alors que je suis pire qu'une merde pour ça... Très peu pour moi...

J'ai préféré gambader dans les couloirs pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tête, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être en bordel depuis que j'ai emménagé ici...

Soudain je vois quasiment toutes les portes des chambres s'ouvrir je regarde mon portable et je constate qu'il est déjà 20 heures, quelle bande de daleux... Malgré mon absence d'appétit, je décide de suivre le mouvement. Je regarde à ma droite et à ma gauche mais je ne reconnais personne, j'éprouve un gros moment de solitude. On descend les escaliers et en avançant on tombe nez à nez avec la gérante... enfin... la tante de Jean...

-Très bien ! Le réfectoire se trouve à ma droite, c'est ici que vous mangerez le matin à 9h et le soir à 20h, pour le midi des pique-niques seront mis à votre disposition le matin puisque vous passerez vos journées dehors. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Un Merci général se fait entendre de part et d'autres des élèves, ils avancent tous en se bousculant et une fois de plus je suis le mouvement, ils n'ont pas mangé depuis 15 jours ou quoi ?! On n'est pas pressés !

Une fois passé la porte j'arrive à me glisser sur le côté, j'essaye de trouver Conny mais je ne le vois nulle part, soudain quelqu'un me tapote l'épaule, je me retourne et je tombe nez à nez avec Hanji.

-Hey Eren ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? Fait pas ton timide ! Viens manger avec nous !

-Ah... Hanji...

Je fais une mine faussement réjouie, manquait plus que ça...

-D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu es dans la même chambre que Levi... Comme le destin peut être malicieux...

Elle devient rouge et sa bouche forme un sourire bizarre, elle fait peur...

-O...oui

Merci Jean surtout...

-L'avantage d'être dans la même chambre que lui c'est que tu vas pouvoir reproduire la scène de la photo sans que personne ne le voit.

Je vire au rouge tomate, mon cœur bat de façon incontrôlable.

-Ne... Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

-Tu ne l'avoueras jamais hein ?

-Quoique je dise, tu penseras toujours que c'est moi !

-Bien évidemment ! Mais je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas avoué !

-Peu importe... Ce n'est pas moi !

-Menteur.

Je la regarde en faisant une moue contrariée, elle rigole et poursuit :

-Trêve de bavardages, vient avec nous, je te laisse la place en face de Levi si tu veux !

-Désolé Hanji mais j'attends un ami.

-Qu'il vient manger avec nous aussi alors !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être insistante quand elle s'y met. Au même moment je vois le garçon rasé entrer dans la salle, je lui fait signe, il arrive en souriant et tourne la tête vers Hanji, l'air perplexe.

-Bonjour ! C'est toi l'ami de Eren ?!

-Euh ? Oui ?

-Tu veux venir manger avec nous avec Eren ?

Conny me regarde du coin de l'œil, je le supplie du regard discrètement, il a compris le message.

-Désolé mais je comptais me confier à Eren ce soir, c'est quelque chose de vraiment important. Je préfèrerai rester en tête à tête avec lui pour ce soir.

OOOOOOH merci mec... Vraiment... je te revaudrais ça...

-Ah ! Je vois ! C'est rien dans ce cas ! Bon appétit les garçons ! Peut-être à plus tard !

Sur ces mots elle s'abaisse à hauteur de mon oreille et me souffle :

-J'en connais un qui ne va pas être très ravi de ton petit « tête à tête », aurait-il de la concurrence ?

Je me raidis au même moment, elle s'éloigne en m'adressant un sourire narquois et un clin d'œil. Elle ne changera jamais... C'est quoi son délire à vouloir s'immiscer dans ma vie personnelle avec Levi... Je vois Conny me dévisager.

-Mon pauvre Eren... Allez viens, on va s'asseoir à la table de deux là-bas.

Je le suis sans réfléchir, une fois assis je me rends compte que j'ai une très belle vue sur la table de Levi, et comme je le pensais, Petra est à côté de lui... Alors que je suis en train de les observer, Conny se retourne vers la source de mon intérêt. Lorsqu'il se reretourne vers moi il expire et me dit :

-Sérieux Eren... C'est quoi ton problème avec ce type ?

Je reviens soudainement à mes esprits et le regarde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu penses que je ne remarque pas que tu n'as yeux que pour lui ?

-...

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, aurait-il remarqué mon attirance pour lui ? Mais non, c'est impossible, que va-t-il pensé de moi ? Il a quelque chose contre ça ? Il faut qu'il sache que je n'aime que lui, que les autres gars ne me font absolument aucun effet ! Je ne veux pas perdre un ami à cause de ça !

-Tu sais Conny...

-Non, ne dit rien, ça s'est mal fini entre vous, je peux comprendre que tout ton intérêt se tourne vers lui. Tu n'as jamais compris le fin mot de l'histoire, je pense que tu devrais profiter de tous ces événements pour lui demander clairement ce qu'il s'est passé.

On croirait entendre Jean...

-Je sais... C'est ce que je compte faire, mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer... Je suis perdu.

Au même moment, une femme vient nous apporter un gros plat de tartiflette. MIAM ! Une fois servi, Conny continue la conversation.

-Tu te poses trop de questions, écoute ce que ton toi intérieur veut vraiment. Quand tu sens que le moment est bon, lance-toi ! Si il te frappe il aura affaire à moi !

Je rigole face à sa dernière phrase. Il me regarde un air boudeur sur le visage et poursuit :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?!

-Et bien... C'est juste étonnant d'entendre ça de ta bouche ! Tu es le premier à changer de trottoir dès que tu l'aperçois !

-Ne mélange pas tout ! Certes, c'est de loin la personne qui m'effraie le plus, mais on ne touche pas à mes amis !

Je le regarde en souriant, ça me fait ultra plaisir ce qu'il vient de me dire.

-Merci à toi mais ne t'en fait pas, il ne me fera pas de mal.

-Mouais, rappelle-moi qui t'a mis par terre dans la cour en te tirant par les cheveux la dernière fois ?

-Lui...

-Voilà. Donc fait attention !

-Oui oui...

Je continue à manger en silence, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis persuadé que Levi ne me fera rien. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur de me lancer alors ! La fin du repas s'est bien fini, on a parlé de Reiner et Berthold qui ne sont pas venus à cette sortie et de Mikasa aussi... Elle n'a pas arrêté de me regarder durant tout le repas d'après Conny. Mais peu m'importe, quelque chose de plus important était placé plus loin devant moi. Même si une putain de rouquine me gâchait la vue.

Une fois sortie du réfectoire, je monte les escaliers avec Conny, j'ai le pas lourd et mon ventre se noue instantanément. Conny arrive le premier en haut, il se retourne vers moi et place ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Eren ? T'as mangé trop de tartiflette ? Tu galères à monter les escaliers ?

-Ahah, très drôle...

-Laisse-moi deviner... Tu appréhendes ton tête à tête avec Monsieur Levi ?

Je relève la tête vers lui avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, ma première réaction est de regarder autour de moi pour voir si il n'est pas dans les parages.

Conny lève les yeux au ciel.

-T'inquiète, il est encore dans le réfectoire.

-...

-Bon ? Tu sais quoi ? Viens dans ma chambre en attendant ! Mon colloc n'est pas méchant, je ne pense pas que ça lui posera un problème que tu sois là !

-C'est vrai ? Je peux ?

-Bien sûr !

Il m'emmène directement dans sa chambre, lorsque j'y rentre je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller tout seul, ce qui n'échappe pas à Conny.

-Bah quoi ?

-Tu as tellement de chance ! Vous avez deux lits séparés !

-Attends... Ne me dit pas que...

-Si !...

-Oh mon dieu ! Dors par terre mec !

-Franchement j'hésite...

-Tu n'as tellement pas de chance...

Juste après cette phrase, on entend quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre, nos têtes se tournent instinctivement, on voit un garçon blond aux yeux bleues. Conny lui fait signe.

-Eren, je te présente Thomas. Thomas, voilà Eren. Ça ne te dérange pas si il reste un peu dans notre chambre ?

-Bonjour Eren, non non il n'y a pas de soucis, moi-même j'ai ramené un ami, plus on est de fou plus on rit... TU PEUX ENTRER !

Un autre garçon entre dans la pièce, il est châtain et a les yeux marrons.

-Je vous présente Sam !

On se salut mutuellement, une fois les présentations faites, Thomas nous propose de jouer à un action/vérité. Conny est super emballé... moi par contre...

-OH ! Allez Eren ! Toi qui voulait te changer les idées c'est le moment de t'amuser un peu !

Après quelques minutes d'hésitations je décide d'accepter. Sam prend la parole :

-Super ! Par contre à quatre on va un peu s'ennuyer ! Je vais envoyer un message à quelques amis !

Thomas prend l'exemple de Sam et s'empresse de prendre son téléphone lui aussi, Conny me regarde et hausse les épaules. Mon dieu, pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

On attend même pas 5 minutes qu'une dizaine d'étudiants supplémentaire pointent le bout de leur nez, je n'ai pas su retenir tous les prénoms, la seule chose que j'ai remarqué c'est qu'il n'y a pas de traces de Levi ! Pour mon plus grand soulagement !

Une fille me regarde pendant un instant, lorsque je me retourne vers elle, elle me sourit et chuchote quelque chose dans l'oreille de Thomas. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça...

Celui-ci se retourne vers moi et me regarde attentivement avant de sortir :

-Oh mais oui ! Tu as raison !

Je le regarde décontenancer, tout le monde a le regard braqué sur moi, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Eren ? Tu es bien le type qui se rebelle toujours contre Levi non ?

-Euh... On peut dire ça... ?

-Mec ! T'es mon héro ! Je suis redoublant et je n'ai jamais apprécier ce gars, il se la joue trop ! Tu es la personne qu'on attendait plus... Par contre... Faut que tu m'expliques un truc...

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu es toujours en vie ?

Je le regarde un instant, surpris par sa question, et je me contente de lui sourire et de répondre :

-Parce que ce n'est pas un tueur en série !

-Certes, j'exagère, par contre je me demande quelle genre de relation tu as avec lui...

-Co...COMMENT CA ?!

Tous les yeux sont braqués sur moi, je me sens seul...

-Et bien, en général, quand quelqu'un nuit à sa réputation, il l'expulse de l'école directement. C'est pour ça que tout le monde évite de l'ennuyer, il a énormément de pouvoir dans cette école. Comment tu t'y es pris pour rester dans l'école après tout ce que tu lui as dit et fait ?

-Euh...

Soudain, je sens une main s'appuyer sur mon épaule, c'est Conny.

-Thomas... Nous nous sommes réunis pour faire un action/vérité, si tu as une question à poser à Eren attend ton tour stp !

Conny... Il m'a encore sorti d'affaire... J'ai l'impression que j'en apprends de plus en plus depuis que je suis arrivé ici... Alors comme ça, Levi fait expulser tous les gens qui se liguent contre lui... ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait la même chose avec moi ?... « Parce que tu es le seul gosse pour qui Levi a une attention particulière ! » La phrase que Hanji m'avait dit à ce moment-là me revient dans la tête... Elle sait sûrement des choses que j'ignore... Je devrais peut-être l'interroger ?

Le mouvement soudain des autres personnes me fait sortir de mes pensées, ils se mettent tous en rond, du moins, ils essaient, la chambre est beaucoup trop petite ! Après plusieurs tentatives, on abandonne. Sam prend la parole :

-Je propose qu'on aille tous dehors ! Il ne fait pas froid en cette période de l'année et c'est éclairé ! Il suffira juste de ne pas faire trop de bruits pour ne pas se faire griller !

Tout le monde à l'air enthousiaste, une opération top secrète est sur le point d'avoir lieux. On se suit tous doucement les uns derrière les autres, on observe les alentours et personne à l'horizon ! OUF !

On sort doucement, sans faire de bruits, et on entend soudainement un raclement de gorge. On se retourne tous vers la provenance de ce bruit... HANJI ?!

J'entends un garçon qui chuchote discrètement :

-Oh non... Voilà l'autre folle...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, ce n'est pas gentil pour elle mais il n'a pas faux.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Thomas la regarde et lui répond :

-On n'a pas d'explications à te donner...

La fille à lunettes le regarde un air narquois et lui répond sûr d'elle :

-Ah oui ? Pas à moi c'est sûr... Par contre aux profs c'est une autre histoire !

Thomas tic de la langue, comme agacé.

-On compte faire un action/vérité... Mais comme les chambres sont trop petites on voulait le faire dehors... Contente ?

-Très bonne idée ! Oh svp ! Laissez-moi jouer avec vous !

-Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix...

-GENIAL ! Je peux ramener des amis à moi ?!

-Si par ami tu fais référence à Levi, c'est hors de questions !

Un autre gars s'exclame derrière le tas :

-Ouais ! Par contre Petra est la bienvenue ! Elle est trop belle !

Je fronce les sourcils face à cette phrase, mouais, t'as des mauvais goûts mon gars...

Hanji sourit malicieusement garant son assurance et réplique :

-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir convier Petra sans Levi ? Elle ne viendra pas si il n'est pas là... De plus, vous comptez vraiment énerver Levi quand il va savoir qu'il a été mis à part ?...

Thomas a l'air sceptique, il finit par baisser la tête et hausser les épaules.

-Qu'il vienne si il veut, mais si il cherche la merde, on arrête immédiatement !

-Très bien, très bien, je le surveillerai !

Tout s'est passé tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'ils se disaient. Le temps que mon cerveau enregistre tout, il était trop tard, Hanji était déjà partie. Attendez... QUOI ?! Levi est invité ?!

Thomas nous dit l'air dépité :

-Elle nous a bien eu cette binoclarde... Allez on y va...

On le suit tous le pas traînant, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser les choses.

Conny se place à côté de moi et me souffle un désolé dans l'oreille, je lui souris en lui indiquant que tout va bien. Même si en réalité je suis dans un état second, bon... ça va aller avec un peu de chance il va refuser !

On s'assoit tous en cercle, une fille retire son sac de ses épaules et sort une grosse bouteille de vodka. Thomas la regarde un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-AHHHHHHH ! Tu en as quand même pris une !

-Bien évidemment... Un action/vérité est mieux avec une bouteille ! Allez ! On se la passe chacun notre tour juste à temps qu'elle soit vide !

Thomas se lève et la lui prend des mains.

-Avec plaisir ! Tiens Eren ! Commence !

Il me tend la bouteille un large sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, et moi qui ne boit jamais... Mais je ne peux pas refuser... Je prends la bouteille et l'ouvre doucement, je sens tous les regards braqués sur moi. J'approche le goulot près de mes lèvres et bouche mon nez et prends une grosse gorgée suivie d'une deuxième. Un goût horrible se propage dans ma bouche, ma gorge me brûle.

-Oh Eren doucement ! Laisse-en pour les autres !

Je prends conscience que j'ai peut-être abusé sur la descente mais tant pis !

-Oups, pardon.

Je passe la bouteille à la personne qui se trouve à ma droite, je sens que mes joues chauffent, mes esprits divaguent légèrement. C'est sûr... Je ne suis pas habitué... La bouteille fait rapidement le tour, je rebois quelques gorgées et repasse la bouteille. Après quelques instants on entend des pas approchés, je tourne les yeux et je me tends en apercevant Levi... Il est venu... J'en reviens pas...

Une fille près de moi à la bouteille dans les mains, elle est presque vide. Elle fait signe aux 3 nouveaux arrivants de s'asseoir avec nous, elle tend la bouteille à Petra en lui disant :

-Tiens ma belle, aide nous à vider la bouteille...

Elle baisse les yeux et rougit de gêne.

-Désolée... je ne bois pas...

J'entends quelques mecs autour de moi qui mettent en avant le fait qu'elle est mignonne. Mais bon... Même bourré je ne la trouve toujours pas terrible... Levi en revanche... RHO ! Je me lève soudainement, prend la bouteille des mains de la fille et m'exclame :

-Laisse ! Je vais boire pour elle !

Thomas rigole face à ma prise d'initiatives et dit :

-Et bien ! Eren est CHAUD ce soir !

Tout le monde m'applaudit en rigolant, je ne saurai pas l'expliquer mais ça fait du bien de se sentir entourer. Je relève les yeux et regarde Levi sans une once d'hésitation, je me sens plus fort que jamais. Je lui tends la bouteille, un regard provocateur sur le visage et lui dit :

-À ton tour... Prouve nous que tu sais être joueur...

Il me regarde et me lance un sourire narquois. Petra le regarde un instant avec étonnement, Hanji quand a elle sourit de toute ses dents. Il retire son sourire et regarde Petra du coin de l'œil, il détourne ses yeux sur moi et me dit :

-Envoie la bouteille...

Je le regarde surpris, je m'attendais à ce qu'il refuse... Maniaque comme il est... Passé après la bouche de tant de personnes... Il prend la bouteille et essuie le goulot avec un chiffon... Je me disais aussi...

Il boit le contenu d'une traite et retire la bouteille de sa bouche que j'observe un peu trop longtemps à mon goût. J'avale difficilement ma salive, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait des lèvres aussi appétissantes... Il se retourne vers Hanji et lui tend la bouteille, celle-ci ne se fait pas prier et la fini d'une traite, faisant râler des personnes autour d'elle.

Thomas récupère la bouteille vide et la couche sur le sol, au centre du cercle alors que je me rassieds à ma place et que les nouveaux se trouvent une place, comme d'habitude Petra ne quitte pas Levi d'une semelle. Quelle est lourde...

-Très bien ! Je commence !

Thomas fait tourner la bouteille, cela tombe sur la fille qui a ramené la bouteille.

-AHAH ! Action ou Vérité ?

-Hum... VERITE !

-Quel garçon trouves-tu le plus mignon autour de ce cercle ?...

Je la regarde intéressé par sa réponse, mais lorsque je la vois rougir et baisser les yeux de façon à ne plus regarder Thomas dans les yeux. Je comprends directement à qui elle pense... Je souris face à sa gêne, la pauvre... Elle me fait penser à moi quand je suis face à Levi... Je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui, il me regarde intensément, en une fraction de secondes je me retrouve dans la même position qu'elle avec bien sûr autant de gêne. Je décide de me reconcentrer sur sa réponse.

-Je... Je n'ai pas de préférences...

-Si tu le dis ! Bon ! À ton tour !

Le jeu continua comme ça durant un moment, des questions ou des actions pas méchantes. Seulement, plus le temps passe et plus les choses deviennent corsées.

C'est à présent Hanji qui fait tourner la bouteille et celle-ci s'arrête tout pile sur... MOI ? Je la vois se frotter les mains de jouissance, oh mon dieu... Que faire ?! Si je dis vérité, elle va m'obliger à me faire avouer des choses sur Levi devant tout le monde ! Mais si je dis Action qui sait ce qu'elle me fera faire ?!

-Mon petit Eren... Action ou Vérité ?...

Tout le monde a le regard braqué sur moi... encore... C'est bien la première fois que j'attire autant l'attention sur moi... Sans réfléchir aux conséquences je décide de me prononcer :

-ACTION !

Je vois Levi se retourner vers moi, il est comme... Intéressé ? C'est la première fois depuis le départ, même quand Petra a dû jouer il n'y a pas prêté attention... Ou alors... je me fais des films ?

-Oh... Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir te faire faire ?...

J'appréhende cet instant, je joue avec mes doigts en attendant ma sentence... Je pense que le petit coup que j'ai dans le nez va bien m'aider...

-C'est bon ! J'ai trouvé... Embrasse Levi... Sur la bouche !

Tout le monde fait un bond en arrière et moi le premier ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête ! Moi ? Embrasser Levi ?! Je veux me cacher ! Partir ! OUI ! PARTIR TRES LOIN !

Je vire au rouge pivoine, je ne sens plus mon cœur tellement il bat vite. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on s'embrasse... En revanche, c'est la première fois que MOI je l'embrasse... Jusqu'à maintenant c'est toujours lui qui a pris les devants...

Je relève ma tête vers lui doucement, il a les yeux écarquillés et j'arrive à discerner de petites rougeurs qui se forment au niveau de ses joues... Petra à la bouche grande ouverte et reste sans voix. Thomas me regarde avec pitié... Sans parler de Conny, j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore plus malaisé que moi...

-Alors Eren ? Tu acceptes ?...

Je tourne ma tête vers Hanji, elle me glisse un clin d'œil, je n'en reviens pas... Levi ne dit rien, ça m'étonne...

Bon, c'est l'occasion ou jamais, et j'aimerais voir la réaction de sa « copine ». Le fait d'avoir le dessus sur elle me plaît bien... Je vais faire en sorte de ne pas décevoir ton stratagème Jean...

-J'accepte.

Tout le monde tourne la tête vers moi avec des yeux aussi ronds que des orbites, je me lève doucement et avance vers la source de mon gage...

Levi ne me lâche pas du regard tout le long, il a l'air envoûté par moi... Il ne regarde que moi, je compte bien en profiter... Je m'abaisse devant lui et je ne manque pas de lancer un petit sourire provocateur à Petra. Elle me regarde outrée, bien fait connasse... À mon tour de l'embrasser devant toi... J'ai une excuse au pire... J'ai trop bu...

Il n'y a plus aucuns bruits autour de nous, j'ai l'impression d'être seul face à lui, je fixe ses lèvres qui ont toujours l'air aussi appétissantes... Doucement, je m'avance vers lui, il ne bouge pas, je pose délicatement ma bouche vers la sienne. Notre baiser est timide, et puis, il se fait de plus en plus expert... J'ai l'impression de découvrir sa bouche une deuxième fois, Levi y répond sensuellement laissant sa langue rejoindre la mienne. Je sens mon entrejambe réagir à toutes ces sensations qui me parcourent, il n'y a aucuns doutes... Je l'aime...

-Levi n'a pas l'air de détester... La photo est vraie ? Il aime les hommes ?

Cette voix nous fait ouvrir les yeux à tous les deux, et sans que je comprenne pourquoi il me repousse violemment. Mes fesses s'écrasent sur le sol.

-Voilà, ton gage est fini ! Alors arrête de t'exciter sur moi ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Je le regarde abasourdi, il me lance un regard froid et distant... Pourquoi il me fait ça ? Encore une fois ?...

Thomas s'interpose entre nous deux :

-C'est bon les gars ! Le gage est fini point ! Je n'admettrais aucunes disputes !

Levi le regarde énervé et lui balance :

-Et t'es qui pour me dire quoi faire au juste ?!

Thomas lui répond agacer :

-PARDON ?!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! Que faites-vous ici ?!

On se retourne tous devant une prof accompagnatrice, elle nous regarde méchamment et nous ordonne de retourner dans nos chambres respectives.

Je suis encore trop abasourdi pour me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit... Que s'est-il passé encore une fois ?... Juste après cette phrase... Jean a peut-être raison, il n'assume pas d'aimer embrasser un mec... Je ne suis pas fou, il n'a pas détesté... Il m'a repoussé qu'après avoir entendu cette phrase...

Je rentre dans la chambre après avoir passé aux toilettes, Levi est allongé dans le lit, dos à moi, je rougis en constatant qu'il est torse nu. Je m'avance doucement et repense à ses mots « tu me dégoûtes ! ». J'ai un pincement au cœur, je retiens mes larmes in extrémiste et prend une couverture dans l'armoire, je la pose par terre et m'allonge dessus. J'entends les draps bouger et la voix de Levi :

-Oye, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'essaye de dormir...

-Pourquoi tu t'allonges par terre ?

Je n'arrive pas à cacher mon agacement face à son changement de comportement.

-Occupes toi de tes affaires ! Je préfère dormir par terre !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, il y a de la place pour toi dans le lit.

-Je m'en fou, tu devrais être rassuré que je dors par terre, ça élimine les chances que je m'excite sur toi cette nuit...

Je l'entends expirer.

-Arrête de faire le bébé contrarié et monte dans ce putain de lit !

-Je resterai par terre ! Je te dégoûte après tout, non ? Tu n'as aucuns intérêts à dormir avec moi !

-Ok Jaeger ! Tu l'auras voulu !

En une fraction de secondes, je le vois se lever brusquement et me soulever avec une facilité déconcertante. Il me lance sur le lit et me balance :

-Si tu ne veux pas dormir à côté de moi c'est ton problème, mais tu ne dormiras pas par terre !

Suite à ses mots il s'allonge sur la couverture que j'ai précédemment posée sur le sol. Je le regarde surpris :

-Mais enfin... À quoi tu joues ?!

-Dors...

Après quelques instants, je fini par culpabiliser un peu...

-Levi ?... Si tu restes par terre tu vas attraper froid ou avoir mal au dos, tu sais ?

-C'est rien. Dors.

J'expire et lui répond :

-Allez, viens là...

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui... Peu importe. Même si je t'en veux toujours...

Il finit par se relever et s'allonger à côté de moi, notre proximité me dérange. C'est tellement bizarre, il est à la fois si près et si loin de moi, nos jambes se frôlent, je fais un bond de 15m et me calle bien au bord du lit, dos à lui. Je l'entends pouffer de rire. Qu'est-ce qui le fait rire comme ça... ? Mon cœur bat tellement vite que je n'arrive pas à dormir...

-Eren ?...

Surpris je réponds par un simple « hm ? ».

-Excuse-moi... Pour tout...

À SUIVRE...


	20. Chapter 20

PDV Eren

Je sens une douce lumière caresser mon visage, je suis tellement bien... Qui aurait pensé que ce matelas été si confortable...

« Excuse-moi pour tout... Excuse-moi pour tout... Excuse-moi pour tout... »

-WAH !

Je me redresse d'un seul coup dans mon lit, les yeux grands ouverts en prenant conscience que sa voix reste encré dans ma tête. Que m'arrive-t-il... ? Je regarde furtivement à ma droite mais le lit est vide... Il est quelle heure... ? J'allume mon portable difficilement, il est affiché « 7h30 ». Bon, au moins, je ne suis pas retard...

Après m'être étiré je m'assois sur le bord du lit, mes esprits divaguent complètement, je repense à la soirée d'hier, c'était plutôt sympathique... enfin... jusqu'au moment où il m'a repoussé comme une merde... « Excuse-moi... Pour tout... ». Ma main vient heurter violemment mon front, mais c'est pas vrai ! Ressaisis-toi mon vieux... C'était tellement soudain, je n'ai rien vu venir...

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Le « tout » inclus ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Je n'ai pas osé lui en parler d'avantage, pour moi ce n'était pas encore le bon moment... Il faut que j'essaye de me rapprocher encore plus de lui avant... Mais comment m'y prendre ? Il est toujours collé avec l'autre rouquine... Enfin... Toujours sauf quand on est dans la chambre... Je pourrais tenter de me rapprocher de lui quand on est tous les deux dans cette chambre ? Je souris face à cette phrase plus que grotesque... Les mots « rapprocher » et « chambre » dans une même phrase ne sonnent pas très bien. Et je ne vais certainement pas imiter Jean et sa façon de se « rapprocher » de ses proies... Je n'ai pas envie de me faire une réputation de cochonne, et encore moins par Levi ! Il faut que je trouve un autre moment et une autre façon de parvenir à mes fins.

Soudain, j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, en parlant du loup... Il entre seulement vêtu d'une serviette qui entoure sa taille... Qu'est-ce que ?! Ma bouche est entre ouverte, je suis totalement hypnotisé par ce qu'il se passe devant moi, et bien sûr... Cela n'échappe pas au regard d'acier de Levi... Il me regarde un instant avec un sourire au coin avant de me lancer :

-La vue te plaît gamin ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je suis honteux de réagir comme ça face à lui... Pourquoi je réagis toujours quand c'est lui ? Il y a encore quelques jours je le détestais ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ! Il poursuit la conversation :

-En tout cas, la mienne me plaît beaucoup.

Co...Comment ça ? Je baisse les yeux sur mon corps, mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise... C'est pas vrai... je ne manque pas de me cacher en vitesse sous la couette en réalisant que je suis seulement vêtu d'un boxer et que... Mon entrejambe réagit un peu plus qu'il ne devrait... Il ne l'a quand même pas remarqué ? Je relève les yeux vers lui, il a le sourire scotché aux lèvres et je discerne une légère dose de malice dans ses yeux... Et merde... Si, il a remarqué... mes joues s'empourprent de plus belles.

-Et bien, et bien, voyons comment tu vas réagir face à ça...

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Mes yeux sont paralysés, je n'arrive plus à les bouger de là, les mots « rapprochement » et « chambre » n'arrêtent pas de tourner dans ma tête... Je vais vraiment finir par craquer si il continue... Après tout... Ce n'est pas moi qui le chauffe là...

Au même moment, je le vois hotter la serviette de sa taille. Mais ! À quoi il joue là ?! Mais yeux qui étaient jusqu'à présent accroché à son corps si... rhm... se détournent subitement. C'est trop pour mon rythme cardiaque, je ne vais pas tenir le coup... Pourquoi il fait ça ?... « Tu me dégoûtes ! ». Pourquoi je repense à cette phrase... Peu à peu mon excitation se transforme en colère, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions, il aime se jouer de moi, je le sais depuis le temps, il trouve un putain de plaisir à se jouer de mes sentiments... Mes réactions doivent l'éclater ! Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Je me lève précipitamment et le pousse dans ma lancée :

-Arrête de te jouer de moi !

Il me regarde tétanisé, mais ne réagit pas. Je prends une serviette et mes produits de douche et je file dans le compartiment réservé à cet effet. J'entre dans la première cabine que je vois et allume l'eau froide sans réfléchir.

-AHHH ! C'est froid !

J'entends des rires et je redeviens rouge, peu importe ce que je fais je suis un véritable boulet... Je dois me rapprocher de lui et je fuis... Mais j'ai un blocage, au fond de moi j'ai tellement peur qu'il se moque de moi encore une fois... qu'il profite de moi et qu'il me délaisse... Après tout, il l'a déjà fait une fois, il peut recommencer à n'importe quel moment... Je ne le comprends pas, il est pourtant avec Petra... Je ne veux pas jouer l'amant de service ou pire ! Le plan cul ! Il me prend pour qui ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un :

-PUTAIN DE MERDIER !

J'entends une voix familière, c'est Thomas.

-Eren ? C'est toi ?

-Euh... Ouais...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Rien... Je me suis mis du shampoing dans l'œil !

Excuse à la con...

-Ah je vois ! Et bien bonne douche ! Repense pas trop à tes ébats d'hier soir surtout !

Sur ces mots je fais accidentellement tomber le pommeau de douche par terre, j'entends Thomas pouffer de rire :

-T'inquiète mec, je te taquine !

Très drôle... J'espère qu'on ne va pas me taquiner avec ça pendant mes dernières années scolaires...

Après ma douche, je rejoins ma chambre priant pour qu'il n'y soit plus. Merci Dieu, la chambre est vide, je range mes affaires et file au petit déjeuné.

Je vois Conny installé seul sur une table de deux, je m'avance vers lui et m'installe naturellement.

-Salut vieux !

-Salut Eren ! Tu as bien dormi ?...

Il marque un instant de pose devant ce qu'il vient de me demander. Je le regarde un instant déconcerté, il se rattrape comme il le peut :

-Désolé Eren ! C'est l'habitude ! Oublie cette question débile ! Il est évident que tu n'as pas du bien dormir avec ce gars !

-Hum...

Tu serais étonné... Ce n'était pas si désagréable et je ne me suis pas réveillé une seule fois dans la nuit... Mais bien sûr, je vais garder ça pour moi, ça vaut mieux.

Les femmes de services approchent avec des céréales, des pains et tout pleins d'autres choses. On se leva tous pour aller se servir, c'est pire que dans Koh-Lanta pour obtenir de la bouffe ici ! Après avoir esquivé plusieurs personnes, j'ai réussi à chopper un bout de pain, on a du beurre sur notre table, ça ira. Une fois tous servi, on commença à manger, je ne vois pas Levi, je ne sais absolument pas ou il est parti... Ahlala... Je vais finir par croire que je deviens obsédé par lui...

Une fois fini, la tante de Jean débarque, une mine pas très contente sur le visage. Tout le monde se retournent vers elle. Elle débute :

-J'ai appris que hier soir certains d'entre vous c'était amusé à sortir dehors après le couvre-feu ! Je pensais que je pouvais vous faire confiance puisque vous êtes des adultes ! Mais ce n'est rien, à partir de ce soir je fermerais l'entrée à 22h ! Si quelqu'un se trouve dehors il y restera ! C'est clair ?!

Un Oui général se fait entendre. Une fois qu'elle fit demi-tour, plusieurs personnes se mirent à réagir, notamment un garçon qui se trouve au bout de la salle et que je n'ai jamais vu avant :

-Thomas ! Je suis sûr que c'était une de tes idées ça !

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi directement moi ?!

-Peut-être parce que c'est toujours toi qui fou la merde ! On va nous surveiller comme des gosses maintenant !

Je vois Sam se lever de sa chaise l'air irrité sur le visage :

-Et oh ! Thomas n'était pas le seul à vouloir sortir ! On était plusieurs !

-Pourquoi vous aviez besoin de sortir à plusieurs ?! Vous êtes bêtes ou quoi !

Thomas se braque instantanément et crache :

-On n'a pas de comptes à te rendre ! Pour jouer à un action/vérité c'est toujours mieux d'être à plusieurs non ?!

Une fille se lève à son tour et lance :

-C'est bon, c'est passé, mais... Comment vous avez réussis à vous faire prendre ?!

Thomas hésite un instant, il regarde tout autour de lui, je sais très bien qui il essaye de trouver mais lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'était pas dans la salle, il décida de se lancer.

-C'est parce que Levi a cherché la merde !

-Bah voyons ! C'est facile de tout lui mettre sur le dos !

-C'est la vérité ! Il s'est emporté quand on a fait allusion au fait qu'il aimait les hommes ! Mais vous auriez vu comment il a kiffé son baiser avec Eren !

Mon cœur manque un battement, Thomas fit de gros yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, il se retourne vers moi l'air désolé.

-Quoi ? Eren et Levi ?!

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi, je me sens juger du regard, c'est terrible...

-On a manqué ça ?! Il trompe Petra ?! Alors cette photo disait vrai ?!

J'entends tous les étudiants parler entre eux tout en me regardant, plus le temps passe et plus je suis agacé. C'est quoi leur problème avec Levi... Même si il m'aime qu'est-ce que ça peut leur foutre ?!

Je me lève d'un bond, et attrape la nuque de Thomas, je l'embrasse fougueusement devant toute notre école, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais je me devais de réagir ! Thomas ne réagit pas tout de suite et me laissa faire. Je me retire de lui et lance à pleins poumons :

-Alors Thomas ?! Tu as kiffé mon baiser ? Tu ne m'as pas repoussé je me trompe ?! Tu es gay c'est ça ?!

Il devient tout rouge, oh ? C'est de la gêne ou j'ai tapé dans le mille ? Bref ce n'est pas le sujet...

Je me retourne vers la foule qui me dévisage du regard.

-Les gars ! C'était un putain de gage ! Je peux embrasser n'importe qui ici ! Fille ou garçon ! Alors pourquoi personne ne me juge comme Levi ?! Levi est Levi ! Il aime Petra ! Il s'en fou des mecs et encore plus de moi... Donc pour une fois ! Foutez-lui la paix ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas dans le cœur de certains d'entre vous ici, mais parler derrière lui n'arrangera rien ! Si vous avez quelqu'un à insulter ici c'est moi et moi seul ! C'est moi qui ait dû faire ce gage ! Lui n'a pas eu le choix !

Après ses mots je baisse la tête, encore tout essoufflé de ce que je viens de dire. C'est la première fois que je parle ainsi devant tout le monde. Habituellement, j'ai l'habitude de rester dans l'ombre et de me faire le plus discret possible. Je change, je change à cause ou grâce à lui. Je sens un poids dans mon dos, je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Levi, il est à l'embrasure de la porte du réfectoire. Je m'électrise sur place, il m'a entendu ? Personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué, il sourit et part de la salle. Je rougis en le voyant partir. Tout s'est passé lentement, je cours vers l'extérieur tentant de le rejoindre laissant tous les autres bouches bée, mes jambes réagissent seules.

En sortant je ne le vois nulle part. Où est-il passé ?

-Bouh !

Je me retourne en sursautant.

-Ah ! Hanji ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolée... Je voulais te remercier.

-Me remercier ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour Levi, tu es le premier à part nous qui prend sa défense comme ça.

Je rougis en me rendant compte que j'ai bel et bien prit sa défense...

-C... ce n'est rien...

-Je voulais juste corriger tes dires... Il ne s'en fou pas de toi...

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Je le connais assez bien pour le savoir.

-Hanji... ?

-OUI ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il cache ?... Pourquoi il est comme ça ?

J'attends une réponse mais elle ne vient pas...

-Hanji ... ?

-Désolée Eren... Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu ne dois pas te fier aux apparences. Elles sont très trompeuses, surtout quand il s'agit de Levi...

Qu'est-ce que s'est censé vouloir dire ? Je me retourne vers elle, elle a disparu... Je ne m'en sortirais jamais...

Un professeur vient à ma rencontre et me demande d'aller préparer mes affaires pour aller dessiner dehors. Après 10 minutes, tout le monde est prêt, je n'ose pas regarder les élèves encore honteux de tout à l'heure. Chacun prit un pique-nique et sortit dehors, j'ai passé le trajet seul à regarder le sol, je ne sais pas où est Conny... Après 15 minutes de marche à pieds, nous arrivons sur une petite clairière. Le même professeur que tout à l'heure nous dit qu'on a quartier libre et qu'on doit se rejoindre à 18h sur cet emplacement.

Après les dernières directives, on se sépare tous pour visiter les alentours, j'avance plus loin pour éviter d'être trop près des autres, j'aime avoir mon espace vital pour dessiner. Je me stoppe net lorsque je vois Levi dessiner au loin. Il était déjà là ? Il savait qu'on viendrait ici ?

Il semble tellement concentré... Il ne m'a sans doute pas remarqué...

Je m'assois là où je suis et regarde autour de moi, une fleur attire mon attention, elle est jolie, je vais la dessiner. Je me concentre et entreprend des séries de traits à répétition, lorsque je dessine, je suis dans un état second, tout me paraît lointain et je perds la notion du temps. Pourtant, quelque chose me fait sortir de mon esprit. Petra...

-LEVIIIIIIIII ! Tu es là ?!

Quelle enquiquineuse celle-là...

-Oh Eren ?! Tu n'as pas vu Le... AH ! TROUVE !

Elle le pointe du doigt un grand sourire sur le visage. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à le rejoindre un étudiant l'appelle pour de l'aide.

J'entends la jeune femme soupirer et dire :

-Oh... encore... à cette allure là je ne pourrais pas passer mon temps avec Levi...

Je la vois se diriger vers l'étudiant en question et réalise une chose, tout le monde demande de l'aide à Petra mais personne ne semble s'intéresser à Levi. Quelque part cela me fait de la peine... Pourtant il le cherche... Il serait un peu plus agréable avec les gens... je n'arrive pas à oublier la phrase d'Hanji « tu ne dois pas te fier aux apparences. ».

Bon... J'y vais... j'y vais pas... J'y vais... J'y vais pas...

Je retire une à une les pétales d'une marguerite afin de savoir si je vais vers Levi ou non... Après plusieurs essaie ça fini toujours sur « j'y vais pas ». Décidemment...

Petra doit en avoir fini avec l'étudiant puisqu'elle accoure vers Levi, il semble toujours concentré et ne la remarque pas se précipiter vers lui. Soudain, elle trébuche et s'apprête à tomber lorsque Levi la rattrape au dernier moment. À cet instant, j'ai l'étrange impression de revivre un moment qu'on avait partagé, ça fait mal... Alors, elle aussi elle la rattrape ?... Sans le vouloir, je range mes affaires et m'avance dans la forêt, j'ai besoin d'être seul avec moi-même...

Je m'enfonce quelque part ou je suis sûr d'être tranquille, après 10 minutes d'avancé j'entends quelque chose craquer derrière moi, je me retourne en un instant.

-Le... LEVI ?!

-Tu ferais mieux de faire demi-tour, cette forêt est dense, si tu vas trop loin, tu vas finir par te perdre.

-Je m'en fiche ! J'ai envie d'être seul pour dessiner ! D'être loin de tout, je suis sûr que tu peux le comprendre.

Je l'entends expirer.

-Oui... Bon, je viens avec toi...

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Je veux être seul ! Fait demi-tour tout seul et va rejoindre ta « chérie ».

-Oye, depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? Je viens et puis c'est tout, c'est soit ça soit je te force à retourner là-bas et je demande aux profs de rester avec toi !

-Tu ferais pas ça...

-Tu veux tester ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et poursuit ma route, après tout, un tête à tête avec lui peut être sympa. Après avoir avancé à peu près 15 minutes je décide de m'arrêter, Levi en fait de même. On ne s'assoit pas trop prêt ni trop loin l'un de l'autre, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un œil à son dessin... Magnifique, je serais presque jaloux...

-Tu dessines bien...

Levi se tend et cache son dessin rougissant par la même occasion. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

-Merci... hum... je n'aime pas trop qu'on regarde ce que je dessine.

-Oh je comprends.

Quel changement de comportement, c'est incroyable...

Après deux ou trois dessins je sens mon ventre qui commence à gargouiller. Je prends mon pique-nique et commence à manger, Levi me suit dans mon élan. Il a beau être là c'est incroyablement calme, je décide d'entamer une conversation.

-Qui t'as appris à dessiner ?

Il me regarde surpris et fini par me répondre :

-J'ai appris seul...

-D'accord.

Il ne donne pas du sien pour continuer la conversation, mais bon, j'ai fini par me faire une raison. Après cette pause déjeuné on reprit nos dessins, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... Je regarde mon portable, 17h45.

-Levi ?

-Mmh ?

-Il est temps d'y retourner.

-Okay.

On se relève et on avance par là ou nous sommes arrivés. On avance... on avance... on avance... pendant je ne sais combien de temps et toujours rien, tout se ressemble ici ! Levi me regarde en expirant :

-Je pense qu'on est perdu...

-Mais non ! On va bien trouver une sortie !

-Si tu le dis...

On continue à marcher mais rien... Il commence à faire sombre et je commence à ne pas être rassuré.

-Putain !

Je vois Levi sourire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?!

-Heureusement que je t'ai accompagné hein ?

Je rougis face à cette phrase... Il marque un point...

-Mouais... Comment tu fais pour être si serein ?!

-Parce que la nature ne me fait pas peur.

-Rien ne te fait peur de toute façon...

J'ai murmuré ces paroles sans trop réfléchir, je le vois perdre son sourire et afficher une mine sombre. Oups... J'ai encore dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas moi...

Après quelques instants je perds patience et je commence à frissonner de froid, Levi enlève son pull et me le tend, je le regarde surpris.

-Mets le, je n'ai pas froid.

-Tu... tu es sûr ?

-Mais oui...

-Mer...Merci...

Doucement je mets son pull, il est chaud, étonnement il me va malgré sa petite taille. Il sent son odeur, c'est agréable.

Je vois Levi sourire en me regardant, il me déstabilise...

-On va faire un feu, peut-être que les autres vont nous retrouver ?

-Euh... Un feu ?

Levi lève les yeux au ciel et il me demande de rester sagement là où je suis même si ça ne me rassure pas, je prends mon mal en patience et je l'attends. Je le vois revenir avec pleins de choses dans les bras, des brindilles sèches, des bâtons, des pierres. En un instant, Levi réussi à allumer un feu de camp en même pas 5 minutes. Je le regarde admiratif.

-Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?

-J'ai appris tout seul...

Je le regarde interloqué, il a tout appris seul ?

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

-Non.

-Ok ok.

Après un long silence je reprends :

-Tu voudras bien m'expliquer un jour ? Avant qu'on ne meurt ici ?

Il expire grossièrement :

-Tu es du genre têtu hein ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce genre de choses sans importance ?

-Si ça te concerne alors ça a de l'importance...

Il me regarde les yeux écarquillés, j'avoue que même moi je suis surpris par ma phrase. C'est le moment ou jamais de lui faire péter sa coquille qui le protège ! Il ne dit rien pendant un moment mais fini par parler :

-Mon père m'a laissé me débrouiller seul dans une forêt semblable à celle-ci quand j'avais 8 ans...

-8 ans ?!

-Oui...

-Il t'a laissé quelques heures dans une forêt tout seul à 8 ans ?!

-Quelques heures ? T'es gentil, il m'y a laissé durant une semaine entière.

-Quoi ?!

Je reste choqué par ce que j'entends.

-Comment c'est possible de faire ça à son enfant ?!

Je le vois sourire.

-À ce moment-là, je n'étais pas encore considéré assez digne pour être son fils.

Levi me regarde et poursuit :

-Soit je vivais et je montais dans l'estime de mon père, soit je mourrais et j'étais considéré comme trop faible pour porter son nom, du coup ma perte ne serait pas gravissime.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

-Ton père est un sacré enfoiré...

Il me regarde un instant et se mit à rigoler.

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu es le premier qui ose me le dire !

Je le regarde surpris et je lui souris, je me rends compte que je ne sais absolument rien de lui... Vu l'état mental de son père ça m'étonne de moins en moins qu'il soit à la limite d'être bipolaire...

Je le sens plus ouvert d'esprit à présent, c'est peut-être ma chance ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Pose toujours.

Ok, c'est pas un non ! J'ai mes chances !

-Pourquoi tu m'as présenté tes excuses hier soir ?

Je le vois se crisper d'un seul coup, il est mal à l'aise, je le sens.

-Pour mon comportement...

Il en parle...

-Je ne vais passer par quatre chemins, j'aimerais savoir tes réelles intentions vis-à-vis de moi...

Un long silence survient, j'attendrais sa réponse, peu importe le temps que ça va prendre. Après 10 minutes d'attentes il se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

-Je ne le sais pas moi-même...

Une rage s'empare soudainement de moi, c'est quoi cette réponse ?!

-Comment ça « tu ne sais pas » ? Tu sais ce que je vois moi ?! T'es qu'un connard qui aime se jouer des sentiments des autres ! Pourquoi tu me fais tout ça ? Pour ton plaisir personnel ? Pour ta fierté ? Pour ton ego surdimensionné ?!

-Eren !

-Quoi ?!

-Tu ne sais rien !

-Justement ! J'aimerais comprendre ! Qui est Petra pour toi ?

-Rien !

-Tu crois que je vais gober ça ?

-Ecoute, je ne peux pas avoir d'intentions vis-à-vis de toi puisque je suis à Petra.

Mon cœur se serre, je sens les larmes me monter, pas maintenant... Je sors d'une voix enrouée :

-Merci de me le rappeler !

-Eren...

Il se rapproche doucement et s'étreint de moi...

-Ne me touche p... !

Il capture mes lèvres sans que je puisse réaliser ce qui est en train de se passer.

-Eren ! Je suis à Petra mais je ne l'aime pas ! Je t'aime toi putain !

-Qu... Quoi ?

-Tchk... Tu m'as bien entendu ! Arrête de pleurer par ma faute, ça me tue !

Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement, je n'en reviens pas ! Mes joues doivent être en train de virer au violet... J'ai dû mal à respirer... Levi poursuit son explication :

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as découvert que mon père est malfrat mais les faits sont là. Ça ne te semble pas bizarre que le fils d'un Malfrat face des études d'Art ?

-Hum... Un peu...

-Je l'ai supplié pour pouvoir venir dans cette école et faire de ma vie quelque chose qui me plaît, mais mon père est du genre donnant-donnant... Il a accepté à deux conditions... la première est que je dois être le premier de la promo et la seconde est que je dois sortir avec Petra. C'est la fille d'un de ses amis et ça arrange ses affaires...

-Par...Pardon ?... C'est parce que tu l'avais quitté qu'il t'avait donné ce coup ?

-Entre autre...

-Mais... Petra est au courant ?

-Non... C'est la seule de mes proches à ne pas l'être, elle est persuadée que je l'aime. Je m'en été persuadé aussi mais... tu es arrivé dans ma vie est tu as tout chamboulé Eren...

Je le regarde les larmes dans les yeux, je ne connaissais vraiment rien de sa vie... Qu'est-ce que je suis idiot...

-Pourquoi m'avoir chassé de la maison ?...

-Mon père a voulu m'éloigner de tous les hommes depuis qu'il est tombé sur cette photo...

-Pas possible... D'ailleurs si je retrouve le salaud qui a fait ça...

-Je l'ai déjà retrouvé, pour qui tu me prends ?

-Qui... Qui c'est ?!

-Le même gars à qui j'ai cassé la gueule lorsqu'il a osé vouloir faire de toi son jouet...

-QU...QUOI ? Mais... Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu...

-Normal, je l'ai expulsé de l'école du lendemain...

Je le regarde stupéfait, il a vraiment cette capacité ?

Il resserre son étreinte et me regarde dans les yeux sérieusement.

-Eren... je t'ai avoué mes sentiments... Mais qu'en est-il de toi ?...

-Quelle question...

Je m'approche doucement de lui et capture ses lèvres, notre baiser est bref mais bourré de sens...

-Levi, ça serait plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser pour tout... Je ne t'ai pas compris... Je suis désolé...

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'échapper quelques larmes. Il les nettoie d'un seul coup.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ne pleure pas par ma faute, je ne me répéterais plus ou tu devras en assumer les conséquences...

-...

-ERRRRRRRENNNNNNNN LEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!

-Tu as entendu ça ?

-Oui... Je pense qu'on est sauvé !

_**Quelques heures plus tard...**_

Tout le monde a été rassuré de nous retrouver et surtout de nous voir saint et sauf. Conny me sauta littéralement dessus et Petra couru aux épaules de Levi, ça me fou toujours les boules mais au fond je sais qu'il ne l'aime pas... J'ai gagné ! Je suis tellement heureux...

Notre professeur nous a convoqué dans un bureau de l'auberge.

-Eren, Levi, vous avez été inconscients ! J'avais interdit à tout élèves d'entrer dans cette forêt ! Heureusement qu'on vous a retrouvé ! Attendez-vous à une sanction !

Levi regarda le prof et lui dit :

-De quel genre ?

Celui-ci lui répondit :

-Dans 10 minutes, nous organisons une petite fête, vous n'y participerez pas ! Vous resterez dans votre chambre !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette punition sonne plus comme un cadeau du ciel qu'autre chose... À quoi est-ce que je pense moi... Je tourne les yeux vers Levi et en voyant l'expression qu'il a sur le visage je comprends tout de suite qu'il pense exactement la même chose que moi.

Après cette entrevu nous remontons vers notre chambre, je n'ose pas regarder Levi, ni même lui parler.

Une fois dans la chambre il se précipite vers le lit où il s'y allonge brutalement sur le dos. Je le regarde ébahis, et bah... Il prend ses aises...

Il me regarde un instant, je n'ose pas trop bouger... puis je fini par m'avancer doucement et m'assoir timidement sur le bord du lit. Je sens un bras se caller contre mon torse et le ventre de Levi collé à mon dos, il m'embrasse le cou avant de me susurrer à l'oreille :

-Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleure punition...

À SUIVRE...


	21. Chapter 21

PDV Eren

L'étreinte de Levi se fait de plus en plus ressentir, ses jambes sont écartées autour de mes hanches, son dos est toujours collé au miens tandis que ses deux bras m'emprisonnent. Mon souffle est court je ne sais pas quoi faire ni même comment réagir. Soudain, je sens ses deux mains descendre doucement vers mon entrejambe... Mon dieu... Pris d'un malaise ma bouche s'ouvre toute seule.

-Levi... Stop...

-Quoi ?... Je ne peux pas récupérer mon pull ?

En une fraction de secondes, ses mains se retrouvent cachées sous mon pull... Ou plutôt le pull qu'il m'a prêté dans la forêt. Je le vois sourire.

-Tu es plutôt bien bâti pour un gamin tu sais ?

-Te fou pas de moi !

Il pouffe de rire alors que je me retourne vers lui d'un mauvais oeil.

Je perds toute mon aisance en croisant son regard, ses pupilles brillent plus qu'à la normale... Je sursaute en sentant ses mains froides s'engouffrer en dessous de mon T-shirt. Il me caresse la peau doucement, ses mains se réchauffent peu à peu grâce à la chaleur de mon ventre, ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur ma nuque. Je n'arrive plus à riposter, que m'arrive-t-il ?

-Tu aimes ce que je te fais... Jaeger ?...

Les doigts de sa main droite continuent de m'effleurer la peau tout en montant légèrement plus haut, vers mon torse, ils effleurent un de mes boutons de chair, je frissonne face à ce contact.

-N... NON...

-Menteur... Ton corps m'a tellement manqué...

-Arrête de... dire ce genre de... de choses... pervers !

Je sens son index et son pouce se resserrer autour de mon téton, ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre, ma bouche pousse un gémissement non contrôlé. Je m'empresse de positionner une de mes mains sur celle-ci afin de la faire taire, je baisse la tête, honteux par le bruit que je viens d'émettre. La langue de Levi se balade sur l'hélix de mon oreille. Je ferme les yeux brutalement face à ce geste, je n'en peux plus !

-Je ne pensais pas que tes gémissements pouvaient être aussi... sexy...

OK, là c'est trop. Dans un élan, je me débarrasse de ses mains, me lève et me retourne vers lui, l'air franchement furax. Il me regarde toujours avec ce satané sourire sur le visage, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais je décide de me laisser guider par mes instincts... Au diable la raison !

Je pousse violemment Levi par les épaules, il tombe sur le dos dans le lit, j'en profite pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui et écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il écarquille les yeux face à ma soudaine transformation mais il se laisse entièrement faire. Il passe ses mains dans mon dos afin de me hotter mon pull et mon T-shirt qui sont visiblement un obstacle pour lui. Après les avoir enlevés il les jette à l'autre bout de la pièce, ça a le mérite d'être direct.

Je passe mes lèvres dans son cou pour l'embrasser langoureusement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui mordiller délicatement, je l'entends gémir. Attendez... Quoi ?!

Ma tête se relève vers lui l'instant d'après et je le regarde les yeux presque écarquillés. Il est rouge et se mord le dos de la main le regard fuyant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à ce spectacle.

-Le grand Levi serait-il sensible du cou ?

-Ta gueule Ga... HAWN...

-J'en étais sûr...

-Ne mords pas mon cou sans prévenir !

-Sinon quoi ?

-Dis donc... Eren...

-Quoi ?

-Tu me sembles bien en confiance tout d'un coup...

Dans un mouvement de bassin, Levi me fait basculer et nos positions sont inversées.

-C'est moi qui a le dessus sur toi, n'oublie jamais ça...

Il plaque sa main violemment sur mes fesses tout en les malaxant.

-Ce p'tit cul m'appartient !

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Habituellement je me serais braqué ou je me serais énervé qu'il me traite de la sorte. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot ? Pourquoi ses paroles me touchent alors qu'il parle de mon cul ?! Oh puis merde, on s'en fou !

J'attrape sa nuque et lui donne un bisou plus passionné que jamais, je sens son membre se durcir contre le miens à ce contact. Mon bassin ne m'obéit plus en se frottant contre lui.

-Et... Eren... Arrête ça... Je ne vais plus savoir me contrôler...

-Je... n'y arrive pas...

Levi se relève et me regarde avec un désir profond, il retire ses vêtements d'une traite et fait de même avec les miens. Ses doigts et sa langue se ballade le long de mon corps, je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être si agréable...

-Le... Levi...

Sa tête descend de plus en plus, je n'ose même pas le regarder, il approche sa bouche de ma verge tendue à son maximum.

-Att... Attend Levi...

-Non, j'ai déjà trop attendu !

-Mais... j... Hum !

Une vague de désir me monte soudainement à la tête, dieu que c'est bon ! Il a fait ça toute sa vie ou quoi ? J'attrape ses cheveux dans un élan d'excitation... Ils sont si doux... Je n'en peux plus... Je sens quelque chose entrer doucement en moi, qu'est-ce que... ? Il ne vient tout de même pas de me mettre un doigt ?! Après quelques instants d'inactivité cette chose se met à faire des mouvements de va et viens dans mon entre. Je saisis les épaules de Levi, c'est étrange, ça ne fait pas mal... C'est même plutôt agréable... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi...

-J'en ai mis un deuxième, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Con... Continue...

-Oh... Je vois...

Je ressens de plus en plus d'excitation, entre les vas et viens de sa bouche et de ses doigts, je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête.

-Le... Levi... Arrête... je vais...

Après cette phrase, Levi retire sa bouche de mon membre et ses doigts de mon entre. Je ressens une énorme frustration et je le regarde étonner.

-Pas maintenant Eren... On n'a pas fini de jouer...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?...

Il expire et prend ma main qu'il pose sur sa verge.

-Tu sens comme elle est dure ? C'est à cause de toi... Je sais parfaitement où la mettre pour l'aider à reprendre son aspect d'origine...

Je deviens rouge pivoine en comprenant où il veut en venir.

-Levi ?...

-Mmh...

-Heu...Tu... tu as des capotes ?

-Non. Je n'avais pas prévu ça...

Je le regarde d'un air triste, il se place au-dessus de moi et m'embrasse à pleine bouche, je sens sa langue caresser la mienne ce qui ne fait qu'accroitre mon envie. Soudain, je relève les fesses et place moi-même mon entre face à son membre.

Il me regarde surpris et me lance :

-Tu es sûr ?

-Ou... Oui, j'en ai trop envie, j'ai tellement attendu ce moment...

Il me regarde un instant sans réagir, et fini par sourire.

-Je suis tellement heureux... Eren... J'y vais...

-Oui...

Je sens une douce pression contre moi...

-ERRRRRRRREN ?!

-Qu'est-ce que ?...

Je tourne la tête vers la porte d'entrée et voit Thomas, tétanisé.

Levi se dégage de moi en vitesse tandis que je me cache sous la couette et on reste tous les trois abasourdis par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Thomas reprend :

-Je... euh... Pardon... Le prof m'a envoyé vous chercher... Je vais dire que vous dormez... Euh... Bye...

Et sans un mot de plus il claque la porte derrière lui. Levi et moi nous nous regardons un instant sans réaliser ce qui vient de nous arriver. Je reprends soudainement conscience de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me relève en vitesse et enfile les premiers vêtements que je vois en courant vers la sortie.

-Thomaaaaas ?!

Le dénommé Thomas se retourne, il a l'air totalement en état de choc, ce n'est pas étonnant...

-Ecoute, je suis désolé que tu nous as surpris, mais je t'en supplie, n'en parle à personne. On risque de gros ennuis... Surtout Levi...

-Je... MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! VOUS ÊTES GAYS ?! CETTE PHOTO C'ETAIT VOUS ?!

-Chuuuuuuuuut !

-C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, crois-moi...

-Et tu voudrais que je garde cette chose pour moi ?

-Oui ! S'il te plaît...

-Très bien, mais à une seule condition...

Une condition ?... Pourquoi je crains le pire... Qu'est-ce qu'il va me sortir encore... Je ne peux pas refuser de toute façon... C'est pour Levi... Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive des crasses...

-Dis-moi...

-Aide moi à conquérir Sam...

-HEIN ?

-Je suis fou de lui depuis 2 ans mais rien n'y fait... Je ne suis pas doué j'ai 0 expérience avec les mecs... Je m'en sors pas, tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ça Eren... S'il te plaît !

-Et bah... Si je m'attendais à ça... Mais tu n'as pas redoublé ? Comment ça peut faire 2 ans que tu es amoureux de lui ?

-C'est mon nouveau voisin, il a emménagé à côté de chez moi l'année dernière. J'étais en première année et lui il était encore en terminale puisqu'il a un an de moins que moi. J'ai su qu'il allait venir dans cette école alors... J'ai fait exprès de redoubler pour être dans la même classe que lui pour m'en approcher...

-Quoi ?!

-Oui je sais... C'est idiot... Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire...

-Je vois, mais tu sais... Je ne suis pas vraiment doué dans ce domaine non plus...

-Tu rigoles ! Tu as fait tomber LE Levi dans ton pieu mec ! T'es balèze !

Je souris par ses propos, c'est vrai... J'ai enfin réussit à l'avoir... Si seulement nous n'avions pas été interrompu...

-Eren ?

-Hum ?

-ALORS ? Pour ma proposition ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... J'ai une petite idée.

-D'accord super ! On en reparle ! Ah, et bien sûr motus et bouche cousue !

-Je compte sur toi !

-Bien évidemment ! Et moi je compte sur toi ! N'empêche, je connais ta relation avec Levi maintenant !

Je lui souris et sursaute quand j'entends des bruits d'assiettes percuter le sol, je tourne la tête et écarquille les yeux en découvrant Petra.

-Pe...Petra ?

Thomas chuchote un léger :

-Oups...

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Quelle est ta relation avec Levi ?

Elle me regarde froidement, aurait-elle comprit ?

-Et bien... Je disais à Thomas que ça ne me dérangeait pas de dormir dans la même chambre que Levi étant donné qu'il a été mon colocataire !

Thomas me regarde avec des yeux ronds et entre dans le jeu à merveille.

Petra nous regarde sceptiquement et se met à sourire de plus belle :

-Bien sûr je suis bête ! Ça ne peut être que ça de toute manière ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais une fille !

Le corps de Thomas et le miens se tendirent à ses paroles mais nous ne rajoutons rien.

-Et bien j'étais venue voir Levi mais je pense qu'il doit aller bien ! Je vous laisse les gars !

Puis elle repart comme si de rien n'était. Thomas se retourne vers moi et me dit :

-Tu as vraiment cohabité avec lui ?

-Oui... Si tu savais...

-Et bein... J'en ai appris des choses sur toi aujourd'hui dis donc !

-Et moi dont...

On rigole et on finit par se séparer, je repense à sa condition, c'est quand même fou, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça... Moi qui pensais qu'il était hétéro de pure souche...

J'ai peut-être une petite idée pour l'aider...

_**Le lendemain matin**_

J'ai rejoint Levi dans la chambre, il était aussi déçu que moi pour la façon dont ça s'est terminé. Mais quelque part ce n'est pas plus mal, j'aurais sûrement culpabilisé de l'avoir fait sans capote de toute façon...

-EREN ?!

-Hein ?

Conny me regarde en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Toujours dans la lune à ce que je vois, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher à manger ton ptit dej, on va encore se faire engueuler.

-T'as raison !

Je réattaque mon pain quand la directrice de l'auberge fait son entrée dans le réfectoire.

-Bonjour, Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi ! Je voulais vous présenter quelqu'un, il a tenu à venir me rendre visite. J'espère que vous serez gentil avec lui-même si il ne fait pas parti de votre école ! Tu peux entrer !

Le voilà...

-SALUT TOUT LE MONDE ! Je m'appelle Jean Kirschtein !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant, il m'a manqué ! Je tourne les yeux vers Levi qui a l'air beaucoup moins enthousiaste que moi ! Il me lance un regard mauvais qui en dit long sur sa pensée. Pourquoi je jubile comme ça ? Je dois être maso.

Jean fait comme si il ne me connaissait pas et repart avec sa tante. Il me lance un rapide sourire avant de disparaître de la salle. Thomas qui est assit à côté de moi me souffle à l'oreille :

-Tu le connais ?

-Oui... Je te présente mon coach sentimentale !

-Par... PARDON ?

Sam regarde Thomas intrigué, celui-ci rougit de plus belle et fait mine de rien. Maintenant que je le sais c'est vrai que c'est flagrant.

Thomas attend que Sam regarde ailleurs pour me demander :

-Mais, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je t'expliquerais !

À SUIVRE...


	22. Chapter 22

PDV Eren

Voilà déjà deux jours que Jean nous a rejoint, tout le monde semble l'apprécier, TOUT LE MONDE sauf Levi... Bien évidemment...

C'est vrai qu'en ce moment je passe plus de temps avec Jean plutôt qu'avec lui. Mais pour ma défense lui il passe tout son temps avec cette satané rouquine ! Depuis qu'on a été interrompu par Thomas, nos rapports sont comment dire... Plutôt inexistants.

J'entends Jean s'exclamait à côté de moi :

-Bon alors ! Où j'en étais ! Ah oui ! Alors Thomas... Pour capter l'attention de quelqu'un, tu dois lui faire des petites attentions subtiles de façon à le rendre sceptique, tu comprends ?

J'observe la scène avec un rictus sur les lèvres, Thomas affiche une mine d'incompréhension et Jean expire pour la vingtième fois aujourd'hui.

-Bon, je me trompe ou tu ne comprends rien à ce que je te raconte ?

-Euh... Désolé...

Jean lève les yeux au ciel et les détourne vers moi.

-EREN ! Arrête de ri...

Il s'arrête soudain et reprend de façon enthousiaste :

-OH ! MAIS JE SAIS ! THOMAS ! PUISQUE TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN À CE QUE JE DIS, JE VAIS AGIR ET TE MONTRER VISUELLEMENT !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

Jean se rapproche de moi et me regarde en souriant, pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ?...

-Regarde bien Thomas ! Déjà, regarde le dans les yeux de façon intense et ne les détourne surtout pas ! ça lui montrera de façon subtile que tu t'intéresses à ce qu'il dit et donc à lui !

-Mais ! Mais je ne vais jamais réussir à garder mon sérieux !

-Tu dois essayer ! Dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause ! Mais attention ! Ne le fait pas toujours ou il te prendra pour un putain de psychopathe !

-Da...D'accord

-Regarde je vais te montrer.

Doucement, Jean dépose son regard sur moi... C'est quoi ce regard ? Je sens mon cœur rater un battement... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Depuis quand je suis autant gêné par sa présence ?...

Je le vois rigoler et se retourner vers Thomas.

-Tu vois Thomas ? Efficace hein ? Même le grand Eren devient tout rouge !

Me rendant compte de ses paroles je me braque instantanément !

-N'imp-N'importe quoi !

Thomas me regarde surpris et sourit à son tour.

-Je crois que j'ai compris ! La suite ?

Jean s'empresse de reprendre :

-Après les petits regards pense au toucher.

-Au toucher ?

-Et bien oui ! Tu veux passer mais il bloque le passage ? Et bien prends le par la taille et passe ! Comme ceci !

Jean retransmet ses paroles sur moi, je sursaute lorsque je sens ses mains sur mes hanches, mais à quoi il joue !

-Où... Tu veux lui demander quelque chose ? Pose-lui une main sur le dos ! Comme ceci !

Thomas acquiesce, il a l'air vraiment concentré sur les démonstrations de Jean.

-Ensuite, si il te donne quelque chose, fait en sorte d'effleurer sa main. Je te le dis moi, le contact c'est important !

-Je vois ! Autre chose ?

-La proximité ! Tu dessines non ? Tu peux lui donner des conseils, regarde son dessin par-dessus son épaule.

Je sens le visage de Jean tout proche de mon épaule et de mon cou, c'est assez gênant...

-OH oui ! Je vois tout à fait !

-Dis-toi que si tu travailles bien, cette position pourrait se transformer en celle-ci.

Je sens les deux bras de Jean entourer ma taille et sa tête se poser contre mon épaule.

-Tu es plus grand que lui, profite-en !

Mes joues deviennent rouges, je détourne les yeux vers sa tête et quelle fût ma surprise de voir Levi me dévisager au loin. Il me toise un instant et part. Et merde...

Je me dégage brutalement de Jean et tente de partir mais celui-ci me retient par le poignet.

-Reste, on n'a pas fini nos démonstrations.

-Laisse-moi ! Il faut que j'y aille !

Je regarde Thomas qui ne sait visiblement plus ou se mettre, il ouvre la bouche timidement :

-Tu peux le laisser, tu m'en as déjà bien appris pour aujourd'hui...

Et juste après ces mots, celui-ci courra presque pour s'échapper loin de nous.

Exaspéré je tourne les talons vers Jean et lui demande à nouveau de me lâcher.

-Jean... s'il-te-plaît.

-Attends, pourquoi tu t'en vas comme ça ? Parce que Levi t'a vu ?

-Tu l'as vu ?!

-Bien sûr, tu penses sincèrement que je t'aurais fait un câlin sans raison par derrière ?

-BAH...

-Enfin Eren... Tu me connais depuis le temps ! Je voulais juste le tester une nouvelle fois, il pu la jalousie à pleins nez, encore plus que la dernière fois... ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas venu me casser la gueule par contre !

-C'est... plus compliqué que tu ne le penses...

-Mouais, et... tiens au fait, ça t'évitera de paraître con la prochaine fois !

Je baisse les yeux sur ce qu'il tient en mains, une boîte de préservatifs...

Je rougis de plus belle face à cette vue.

-Pourquoi tu as ramené ça !

-Pour te sauver la vie ! Tu pourrais me remercier tout de même !

-Euh... Bah... Euh... Mer... Merci...

-Stresse pas comme ça ! Tu vas voir tu vas prendre ton pied !

Je le regarde niaisement, je tends ma main vers la sienne et la caresse doucement tout en prenant la boite. Il se tend de tout son long et me regarde surpris, je rigole et lui dit le plus naturellement du monde :

-Ça c'est pour le regard de tout à l'heure !

Cette fois-ci je file pour de bon sans me retourner. Où est passé Levi...

Je l'ai cherché partout... dans la cour, dans le réfectoire et même dans les toilettes, il n'est nulle part ! Plus aucunes traces de lui ! Il ne reste qu'un endroit où je n'ai pas cherché ! LA CHAMBRE !

Je marche le pas pressé, je fouille dans ma poche à la recherche de mes clés, les voilà ! Je ne mets pas longtemps à remarquer que la porte est entre-ouverte. BINGO. Je m'élance à l'intérieur de la pièce et je le trouve. Je reprends mon souffle quelques instants pendant qu'il est là, seul, assis sur le lit, le regard dans le vide. On dirait qu'il ne m'a pas remarqué... Enfin, je suis presque sûr qu'il m'ignore tout simplement.

-Levi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Et toi ?!

-Hein ?

-J'étais à ta recherche et quand je te trouve enfin je te vois dans les bras d'un autre ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!

Je le regarde subjuguer, il a vraiment l'air agacé, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça... C'est tellement... exaltant ! Mais... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir...

-OH... Ne m'en veux pas... C'est juste Jean qui s'amusait à me prendre comme cobaye pour faire des démonstrations à Thomas... et...

-Morveux... Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ?

Dans un élan rapide, je me retrouve projeté sur le matelas avec Levi assit en califourchon sur moi. Il coince mes mains au-dessus de ma tête avec ses propres mains et approche son visage du miens. Il me regarde intensément avant de me dire :

-Tu m'appartiens. Retrouve-toi encore une fois dans les bras d'un autre que moi et tu verras à quoi je ressemble quand je deviens vraiment en colère !

J'acquiesce difficilement en avalant ma salive. Au fond de moi je ressens mon cœur qui s'anime, je ne sais pas si c'est dû à la peur ou à ses mots mais une chose est sûre... C'est agréable...

-Bien... Et ne t'approche plus de ce gars !

-Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?!

-Il est évident qu'il a des intentions cachées ! Je te préviens ! Je ne rigole pas.

-Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est un ami !

-Ah oui ? Et il est hétéro « ton ami » ?

-Non... Mais il n'y a rien !

-Je m'en fou ! Ne t'approche plus de lui ! C'est un ordre !

Agacé, je me débats et je réussis à m'échapper de son emprise, je le regarde méchamment à mon tour.

-T'es vraiment le roi des cons, tu le sais ça ?!

Il écarquille les yeux et ne dit rien, j'en profite pour continuer :

-TIENS !

Je lui balance la boite de préservatifs sur lui. Il la regarde surpris.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'un mec qui voudrait une quelconque relation avec moi m'aiderait à avoir des préservatifs pour coucher avec toi ?!

Je le vois sourire, putain ! il a le don de me rendre fou !

-Alors comme ça... Tu as envie de coucher avec moi au point de réclamer des capotes à quelqu'un ?...

-Je... Mais... Non...

-On peut arranger ça, si tu veux...

Il m'attrape par le bras et me fait basculer une nouvelle fois sur le lit. Il remonte sur moi mais cette fois-ci il ne me bloque pas les mains. Il traverse ma joue de doux baisers jusqu'à atterrir dans mon cou, ses baisers se font plus langoureux et plus expert et il ne se gène pas pour y introduire sa langue... Je frémis sous ce contact.

-Levi... Att... Attends

-Non.

Je le pousse et l'oblige à me regarder dans les yeux.

-Promets-moi de ne pas m'interdire de côtoyer mes amis...

-Tu n'es pas en position de me demander quoi que ce soit gamin, maintenant ferme là.

Il replonge sa tête dans mon cou et continue son affaire, il enlève mon T-shirt furtivement et s'attaque à ma clavicule. Sa bouche poursuit son chemin vers mon ventre, il n'y a pas à dire... Il sait se servir de sa langue. Je vois de plus en plus flou... Mon désir pour lui se fait de plus en plus ressentir. Pour la première fois, je n'ai pas honte de mon érection, au contraire... J'ai hâte qu'il y arrive et qu'il s'en occupe... Mais à quoi je pense moi...

Je me mets à gémir en pensant à ce qui va venir. Je sens ses lèvres former un sourire, il n'a pas l'air gêné par la situation. Mon corps ressent chacune de ses caresses avec plus de précisions que toutes les autres fois...

C'est tellement bon... Sa tête est à hauteur de mon entre-jambe, il relève les yeux vers moi et sourit de manière provocatrice... Il retire doucement mon jean sans enlever mon boxer pour autant, et pose sa main sur mon membre durci par le plaisir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir, j'ai envie de plus... de beaucoup plus... Et vu ma façon de le regarder je suis sûre qu'il s'en doute bien... Délicatement, il retire le dernier bout de tissu qui me sépare de lui... Et il entreprend une série de bisous langoureux sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses, ma verge va exploser... Ses baisers se poursuivent sur mon pubis, il y glisse des coups de langue... Il veut me tuer, je ne peux m'empêcher de mordre le dos de ma main... Il tourne autour de ma verge sans jamais la toucher, j'en peux plus !

-Le-Levi s'il-te-plaît !

-Quoi ?

Je lance mon regard vers lui, il sourit sournoisement.

-Tu sais bien...

-Non, dis-le-moi clairement...

Je suis tellement excité que je suis prêt à tout pour arriver à l'extase. Soudain, m'inspire un grand et déclare :

-Enfonce ma bite dans ta bouche, s'il te plaît, Levi ! C'est assez clair ?

-Tout à fait...

Une seconde après je ressens une douce chaleur entourée mon membre... Je ne peux m'empêcher de relâcher un gémissement de soulagement. C'est qu'il était en train de me frustrer à force de jouer avec moi !

Il entreprend des va et viens experts, il n'a pas l'air de détester ça. Et je dois dire qu'il s'en sort plutôt pas mal, mes jambes tremblent... Mes sens se bousculent... J'ai tellement chaud...

-Le... Levi... Mmh... Oui...

Je ne retiens plus ma jouissance, après tout, ça a l'air de l'exciter de m'entendre gémir son prénom...

Soudain, il relève la tête vers moi, les yeux brulants de désir :

-Eren, je peux ?...

Très rapidement je lui souris en hochant la tête, il reprend ma bite dans sa bouche et continue ses va et viens... Sa bave coule lentement jusqu'à mon anus et je sens son doigt me titiller à cet endroit bien précis... Il utilise sa bave comme lubrifiant avant de m'introduire un premier doigt, mon corps se tend mais je ne sens aucunes douleurs... Il est très doux avec moi... Très vite, Je sens un deuxième doigt s'enfoncer en moi, une fois de plus je ne ressens que du plaisir... La douleur commence à se faire ressentir lorsque Levi introduit un troisième doigt... Je me concentre juste sur les va et viens de sa bouche qui me procure un plaisir intense... Et très vite j'oublie la douleur...

-Hawn... Levi... Donne moi tout ce que tu as...

-Et bien... Tu es très demandeur aujourd'hui... Comme tu voudras...

Il se met à entrer et sortir ses doigts de mon entre de plus en plus rapidement me faisant perdre tout mes moyens et la notion du temps... Mes doigts agrippent le drap pendant que mon dos se soulève du matelas.

-Tu en veux plus gamin ?...

-O...oui... Prends-moi Levi, s'il te plaît, je suis prêt...

Levi se redresse d'un seul coup en enlevant ses habits d'une vitesse grand V, j'aperçois la grosseur de son membre...

Est-ce que ça va passer ?...

OHHHH PUIS ON S'EN FOU !

Levi attrape un préservatif et le glisse doucement le long de sa bite... J'en ai trop envie pour me soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre...

Il soulève mes jambes et attrape mes hanches, je sens quelque chose de chaud et sur contre mon entre...

-Er...

-Tais-toi ! Enfonce-la moi ! VIIITE !

Je ressens sa verge qui entre doucement en moi, je suis coincé entre un sentiment de bonheur et un sentiment de douleur. Ça fait mal mais je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, je veux l'avoir en moi... Aussi loin que possible... Je ne veux que lui...

Je vois le visage de Levi rougir, il halète difficilement, son regard est tellement... intense.

-Je suis au fond...

Après ces mots il ne bouge plus pendant un moment, je n'ai plus mal, je donne un petit coup de bassin pour lui indiquer de continuer. Il a bien reçu le message puisque l'instant d'après il se mit à engendrer des mouvements...

Il y va doucement... Je le laisse faire, ça fait bizarre, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens.

-Wa... T'es tellement étroit...

-Dit pas... AH !

Sous le choc je mets ma main devant ma bouche et le regarde surpris. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça... C'est moi qui a crié comme ça ?...

Levi me regarde lui aussi surpris mais il finit par sourire...

-Trouver...

-Quoi ?!

-Ta prostate...

Il me redonne un coup de bassin qui me fait gémir à nouveau, je sens mon anus se resserrer autour de son membre ce qui fait serrer les dents de Levi...

Il attrape ma verge et me donne des coups de butoirs de plus en plus rapide et fort... J'halète difficilement, j'essaye de me retenir mais je n'y arrive pas... C'est tellement incroyablement bon...

-Hum... Levi... AHHHHH ! Comme ça ! OUI ! Continue... S'il-te-plaît !

Je le vois serrer des dents encore plus fort... je sens sa verge convulser...

-E...Eren... Je vais venir...

-Oui... VIENS !

-Hawn... Eren... ! Je... je t'aime tellement !

-M... Moi aussi je t... t'aime Levi !... AHHHH !

Une vague de chaleur envahit mon corps et je jouis en même que Levi...

Il me retombe dessus exténuer...

Il relève la tête avec un sourire, mais il ne dit rien. Je lui rends son sourire, il se lève, tire sa capote qu'il met dans la poubelle et nettoie mon reste de sperme étalé sur son ventre. Il s'approche de moi et me dit :

-C'était comment ?

-C'était parfait...

Suite à ses mots, il me tire par le bras et ma tête se posa sur son torse, on resta comme ça quelques minutes.

-Levi ?

-Mmh... ?

-Comment tu as fait pour te débarrasser de la « rouquine » ?...

-Elle est partie...

Je me redresse d'un bond.

-Pardon ?!

-Oui, je ne la voyais plus et ça a fini par m'inquiéter. Alors, je suis allé voir un professeur pour le prévenir et il m'a rassuré en me disant qu'elle avait demandé à rentrer chez elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, je lui ai envoyé un message mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles...

-Bon, au moins l'avantage c'est qu'on a la semaine pour nous deux !

Levi me regarde amusé :

-Et tu comptes faire quoi pendant cette semaine ?...

Je lui souris tout en prenant sa main pour la poser sur ma verge.

-À ton avis ?...

-Mais c'est qu'elle est déjà toute dure... Tu en reveux gamin ?...

-Avec plaisir...

À SUIVRE...


	23. Chapter 23

PDV Eren

Cinq jours sont passés depuis que j'ai perdu ma « virginité » enfin... Est-ce que je peux vraiment parler de virginité ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais « réellement » trempé le biscuit...

Je sursaute lorsque je sens une main se poser une mon épaule, je me retourne plutôt violemment vers la cause de mon interruption de pensées tout en m'exclamant.

-Levi ! Pas ici !

-Ah non non, désolé de te décevoir Eren...

-Oh... C'est vous...

Jean me regarde avec un air faussement outré :

-Dis donc toi, je sais qu'en ce moment tu n'as yeux que pour ton cher Levi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous oublier !

Je tourne les yeux vers Thomas qui acquisse tout en faisant la moue.

-Bon ok... J'avoue que mes occupations ont légèrement été déviés par la disparition de Petra. Mais je ne vous oublie pas, je vous le jure !

Jean me fixe durant un instant avant de dire :

-Montre le nous alors.

-Comment ça ?

-Thomas explique lui.

-Euh... Bah... J'ai suivis les conseils de Jean pour tenter une approche envers Sam, mais... Il n'est pas très réceptif, il m'évite maintenant !

Je le regarde surpris :

-Et alors ?

Jean lève les yeux au ciel :

-Bah en gros, on compte sur toi pour aller trouver Sam et lui parler !

-Pourquoi moi ?!

-Parce que t'es le mieux placé de nous deux.

-Une minute ! Jean ! C'est de ta faute si Sam l'évite ! C'est à toi de payer les pots cassés !

-Avec mon tact ? Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas doué pour ça, je ne suis pas assez subtile ! Et je n'ai pas envie de réduire ses espoirs à néant ! Je suis un connard mais pas à ce point...

Il n'a pas tort sur ce coup-là...

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'expirer plus bruyamment que prévu :

-Ok, c'est bon, j'y vais. Il est où ?

-Je pense qu'il est sorti dehors prendre l'air.

Je fini par sortir et tourne la tête, je vois Sam, assit en tailleur seul contre un muret, il est entrain de dessiner. Je décide de m'avancer discrètement vers lui, il sursaute et ferme brusquement son cahier lorsqu'il remarque ma présence.

-OH ! Eren ! C'est toi ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à voir quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Euh... N... Non... Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu t'attendais peut-être à voir Thomas ?

Le visage de Sam se décompose et son corps se tend face au prénom que je viens de prononcer. Inquiet, je poursuis la conversation.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien... Il s'est passé quelque chose ?...

-Je... Euh... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler... Pardon...

-C'est rien, je peux comprendre, je m'inquiète juste pour vous deux. Vous étiez tellement proches, et maintenant on dirait deux inconnus.

-...

-Je vais te laisser...

Je me retourne doucement, je ne compte pas l'embêter davantage avec ça. Si il ne veut pas en parler c'est son choix. Je m'éloigne doucement.

-Plus rien ne sera comme avant désormais !

Je me retourne surpris vers un Sam à l'air totalement abattu.

-Co...Comment ça ?

-Je... J'ai peur de ce que tu vas penser...

Je lui souris et le rassure presque automatiquement et l'invite à poursuivre :

-Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais... Quand il me touche ou qu'il est près de moi, je sens que mon cœur s'affole, j'ai du mal à respirer et... ET ! OH MON DIEU EREN QUE M'ARRIVE-T-IL !

Mes yeux se sont écarquillés au fur et à mesure qu'il a continué sa phrase. Et bah dis donc, si je m'attendais à ça...

-Sam... Ne panique pas comme ça...

-Comment veux-tu que je ne panique pas ?! je n'avais jamais remarqué que je ressentais ce genre de choses vis-à-vis de lui... Mais récemment il s'est montré vraiment entreprenant avec moi... Et je n'arrive pas à poser des mots sur ce qu'il m'arrive ! C'est mon meilleur ami Eren !

-Oui... Et... Selon toi, c'est bizarre d'aimer son meilleur ami ?

-NON ! Je veux dire... Bien sûr que je l'aime... Mais pas de cette façon-là...

-Tu es sûr ? Ton cœur semble indiqué le contraire.

-Mais...

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui ?...

-Qu'est-ce que tu dessinais quand je suis arrivé vers toi ?

-Euh...

Je le vois virer au rouge pivoine, il ne compte pas me répondre. Dans un élan je m'abaisse et lui prend le carnet des mains.

-Eren ! NON !

Je l'ouvre et reste figé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. C'est presque émouvant.

-Et après tu doutes encore de tes sentiments ?

-Mais... C'est normal de dessiner son meilleur ami... Torse nu... !

-Ah oui ? Même pendant ses heures perdues ? Tu es obsédé par lui, crois-moi.

-Je... Et les autres qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de moi ?

-ON S'EN FOU DES AUTRES ! Thomas est quelqu'un de génial et toi aussi ! Vous êtes tellement touchants tous les deux... Ne laisse pas les autres briser ton bonheur !

-Mais, et si Thomas ne ressent pas la même chose...

-Tu devrais aller lui parler, je pense que tu risques d'être surpris.

Il se retourne vers moi les yeux remplies d'étoiles avant de me remercier et de partir en direction de Thomas. Les choses vont enfin se clarifier entre eux, tant mieux, je suis content pour eux.

-Mais quel entremetteur !

Je me retourne surpris, Levi...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Rien, je m'ennuyais et j'ai surpris ta conversation... Dis-moi ? Toi aussi tu me dessines torse nu ?

-Qu...QUOI ! N'importe quoi !

-Oh dommage... Moi qui pensais que tu étais obsédé par moi...

Je détourne le regard, gêné par ses propos...

-Moi ? Obsédé par toi ? Et puis quoi encore ?...

-Pourtant tu as du mal à te détacher de moi pas vrai ?

Je lui lance un regard menaçant, qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver à avoir raison comme ça...

-Au lieu de faire tes allusions bizarres, tu ferais mieux d'aller préparer tes affaires, c'est bientôt la fin de notre séjour je te rappelle.

Mon cœur se tend instantanément au fur et à mesure de ma phrase. C'est vrai... le rêve est bientôt fini.

-Et... Gamin, c'est quoi cette tête ?

Gamin ? Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne m'a plus appelé comme ça...

-Rien...

Discrètement, il pose sa main sur mon bras et me dit :

-Hey... Ne me mens pas, je sais voir quand tu ne vas pas bien.

-Et comment tu pourrais le savoir ?

-Et bien... on est plus ou moins lié maintenant...

Je rougis de plus belle en repensant à nos ébats. Levi quant à lui ne peut pas s'empêcher de rigoler face à mon air.

-Je préfère largement te voir avec cette expression !

Je boude et m'éloigne de lui.

-Et ! Tu vas où !

-Préparer mes affaires !

...

_DANS LA CHAMBRE_

Agacé, je me retourne vers Levi.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre !

-Je ne t'ai pas suivi, c'est ma chambre aussi je te signale...

-Pff...

Je prends mes habits et les enfonce dans ma valise quand je sens deux bras entourer ma taille et des lèvres effleurés ma nuque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu as l'air tendu... Tu veux que je te détende ?

Je le repousse brusquement.

-Te fou pas de moi !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

J'expire bruyamment tout en m'asseyant sur le lit.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tout ça s'arrête...

-Comment ça ?

-On est tellement bien ici... En repartant tu vas revoir l'autre rouquine... On sera de nouveau séparés et tu devras reprendre ton rôle d'élève et de fils modèle...

Levi me regarde comme contrarié, je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une telle expression.

Il s'approche de moi en me prenant doucement les mains, il s'agenouille devant moi et... ATTENDEZ QUOI ?! QU'EST-CE QU'IL FICHE !

-Fait pas cette tête-là, je ne compte pas te demander en mariage, imbécile !

Je vire au rouge comme prit en flagrant délit.

-Eren Jaeger, me feriez vous l'honneur de revenir vivre avec moi ?...

...

Et voilà comment moi, Eren Jaeger, suis-je retourné à la case départ. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, j'ai fini par craquer et j'ai rejoint Levi... La mère de Jean ne l'a pas mal prit, elle était contente pour moi et m'a dit que je pouvais repasser quand je voulais chez eux. Tout est redevenu comme avant, à part que maintenant nous partageons la même chambre...

-Eren ! Grouille-toi ! On va être en retard à l'école !

-OUI ! J'arrive !

Je sors précipitamment et me positionne à coté de lui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire tel un idiot... C'est tellement plaisant... J'ai un sentiment de... Liberté ?...

Après quelques pas, Levi s'exclame :

-Arrête-toi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais continuer tout seul, on ne sait jamais si Petra nous voit ensemble... Je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons, tu comprends ?

Putain... Tout bonheur à une fin...

-D'accord... File avant que je ne change d'avis...

-Merci, à tout à l'heure !

-Ouais...

-Eren ?

-Hum ?

-Je t'aime...

-...

Je lève la tête choquée et reste immobile, que se passe-t-il... Levi est entrain de m'embrasser... Dans la rue et en plein jour ! Alors que je reprends mes esprits, je remarque qu'il n'est déjà plus là... Mon Dieu...

Je suis à la fois, choqué et déboussolé, « je t'aime »... Ses mots raisonnent dans ma tête... Si seulement il pouvait être normal... Être issu d'une famille comme les autres... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne d'une descendance de malfrats... Levi... J'aurais tellement aimé montrer à la terre entière à quel point je t'aime... Mais c'est impossible... J'envie tellement Thomas et Sam... Les gens ont été ravis d'apprendre qu'ils étaient ensemble et personne ne les a jugés... Alors que si les choses venaient à se savoir entre Levi et moi je ne donne pas cher de notre peau...

Trop absorbé dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas la voiture noire près de moi qui roule au rythme de ma marche. J'entend comme un bruit de vitre de voiture qui s'ouvre.

-Eren Jaeger ?

Je sursaute et reste une minute sans voix en reconnaissant la personne qui vient de m'interpeler... Le père de Levi ?...

-Oui ?...

-Je t'en prie, entre.

-Je... Je suis pressé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton école, ils sont déjà prévenus... Dépêche-toi, je n'aime pas me répéter.

J'avale difficilement ma salive... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut... ? Après une petite hésitation, je décide de monter à l'intérieur de sa voiture. Nous sommes assit à l'arrière, quelqu'un conduit mais on ne parvient pas à voir cette personne.

Je ne saurais pas expliquer mon état actuel, je me sens affreusement mal à l'aise, il me transperce du regard... Il était déjà effrayant en photo alors en vrai... Je vous laisse imaginer...

-Bien... Tu sais qui je suis ?

-O...oui...

-Bien, donc tu dois comprendre pourquoi je t'ai fait monter.

-Pas vraiment non...

-Vraiment ?

-Oui...

-Je suis vraiment embêté mon petit Eren...

-...

-Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ?

-Si... ?

-Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, quel genre de relations entretiens-tu avec mon fils ?

J'écarquille les yeux, mais retrouve immédiatement ma timidité lorsque mes yeux croisent les siens.

-Je... Euh... C'est un ami...

J'entends l'homme en train de pouffer de rire.

Je relève les yeux surpris.

-Ami ? Mon fils n'a pas d'amis.

Il se trompe... Levi à des amis... Quel con...

-...

-Ne me prend pour un idiot. J'ai reçu un appel de Petra, elle paraissait contrariée parce que Levi semblait porter un peu trop d'intérêt pour un jeune garçon...

Petra...

Le père de Levi me tend un papier, je le prends dans les mains et retiens un ok de surprise... C'est...

-Elle m'a fait parvenir cette photo... On voit Levi embrasser un autre garçon mais on ne distingue pas le visage de celui-ci... Sauf que... En modifiant l'intensité de la lumière... Tadam...

Il me tend un autre bout de papier, c'est la fameuse photo mais on distingue très nettement mon visage...

-Je...

-Ne me trouve pas d'excuse, j'ai toujours su que mon fils trainerait mon nom dans la boue, ce n'est qu'une merde, il aurait mieux fait de mourir en même temps que sa mère.

Je ne peux pas, je me suis contenu mais cette personne est trop cruelle, je ne peux plus me retenir.

-Vous êtes odieux ! Vous ne méritez pas Levi ! Comment un père peut-il traiter son enfant de cette manière !

-Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je veux le meilleur pour mon fils ! C'est pourquoi, je veux que tu disparaisses de sa vie ! Pour toujours !

-Par...Pardon ?!

-Tu m'as bien entendu !

-Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-J'ai tout les droits, Levi est destiné à Petra ! Ça à toujours été convenu comme ça, c'est prévu depuis leurs naissances respectives !

-Je ne vous laisserez pas faire !

-Tu crois ça ?

-J'aime LEVI !

J'entend l'homme pouffer une deuxième fois.

-Je m'en fou de ton amour de pacotille, mon fils n'est pas et ne sera jamais une pédale !

Mon cœur se serre, j'ai mal...

-Levi ne vous laissera jamais me séparer de lui !

-Levi est mon fils, il est à ma merci, il m'obéira au doigt et à l'œil ! Il n'a pas le choix de toute façon !

-Comment ça ?!

-Je l'ai muté dans une autre école avec Petra, bien loin d'ici, il l'apprendra en arrivant à l'école. Mon chauffeur viendra les chercher, tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de le voir !

Quoi... ? C'est une blague... Des larmes perlent sur mes joues, je ne sais pas les retenir.

-Ne me sort pas le coup des larmes, pleurer c'est pour les faibles.

Je regarde cet homme avec tellement de mépris dans le regard...

-Je le retrouverai !

-Je ne crois pas... Carla et Grisha Jaeger c'est bien ça ?... Ça serait ennuyant qu'ils finissent tous les deux au chômage...

-Vous n'oseriez pas ?!

-Tu veux tester ? Oh... Et... Ton cher Armin... Radié de la branche scientifique avant même d'être diplômé ! Ça serait terrible n'est-ce-pas ?...

-...

Pourquoi...

-Alors ? Eren ? Tu préfères continuer d'harceler mon fils ou abandonner ?...

-C'est du chantage !

-Je suis professionnel dans ce milieu... Mais ne t'en fait pas, je te laisse la maison ! C'est un bon compromis tu ne crois pas ?

Je ne reverrais plus jamais Levi... Je ne peux pas me résoudre à ça... Le baiser de tout à l'heure... était le dernier... ?! J'ai envie de vomir... Comment cet homme... horrible et sans morale peut-il m'imposer un tel choix... Mon bonheur ou celui de mes proches ?... Je n'ai pas le choix...

-J...J'accepte d'abandonner Levi... à une seule condition...

-Laquelle ?

-Je veux le revoir, une seule fois... pour lui dire au revoir...

-Je regrette mais non.

-Vous êtes... !

-Laisse moi finir. Tu ne peux pas lui dire au revoir, pas maintenant, mais je veux bien t'accorder une grâce... Tu le reverras une seule et dernière fois, mais quand je l'aurais décidé, donne-moi ton numéro.

-Mais... ça sera quand ?

-Quand je l'aurais décidé, en attendant, tu l'oublies. Marché conclu ?

Levi... Levi... Pardonne-moi...

-Marché conclu...

-Bien, merci pour le numéro, ça a été un plaisir de conclure avec toi. Bonne continuation Eren.

Après ces mots, il m'a fait descendre de la voiture mais je ne sais absolument pas où je suis... Cet enfoiré... En prenant conscience de ce qu'il vient de se passer, je me recroqueville sur moi-même en extériorisant toute ma colère et ma tristesse. Que vais-je devenir sans toi... Levi...

À SUIVRE...


	24. Chapter 24

PDV Eren

2 ans... 2 ans aujourd'hui que j'observe nuit et jour mon téléphone en attendant désespérément des nouvelles de Levi... N'importe quoi, ne serait-ce qu'un signe. Depuis que son père me l'a enlevé, je n'ai plus aucunes nouvelles de lui. Parfois, je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie si Levi était issu d'une famille modeste.

-Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à lui... ?

Je sursaute en découvrant Jean dans ma chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

-Comment ça ? C'est chez moi aussi je te signale !

-Peut-être mais c'est pas une raison pour rentrer dans la mienne sans autorisation !

-Quel caractère ! J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, magne-toi !

Après ces mots, Jean sort de ma chambre plutôt contrarié. Maintenant que j'y pense, cela fait également 2 ans que je cohabite avec lui... Une fois que le père de Levi m'a viré de sa voiture, je me sentais tellement abattu et seul que je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de l'appeler pour tout lui raconter. Il était à la fois choqué et triste pour moi, il m'a proposé de revenir habité chez lui mais j'en avais marre de profiter de la gentillesse de toute sa famille. Alors, il a négocié avec sa mère et il est venu habiter avec moi prenant ainsi la place de Levi dans cette demeure... Il m'a aidé à me relever doucement mais même après tout ce temps, je n'arrive pas à tourner la page. Je sais qu'un jour je reverrais Levi une dernière fois et je pourrais enfin lui dire adieu convenablement... En attendant, je ne peux juste pas entamer une relation amoureuse avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Après une dure lute, je décide d'enfin me lever de mon lit. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et m'installe doucement.

-Eren ?

-Mh ?

-Mikasa est venue t'apporter ça tout à l'heure.

Je tourne les yeux vers la pile de feuilles et de bouquins qui sont sans doute tous les devoirs que je dois rattraper.

-Ah, d'accord.

Je le vois expirer avant de me regarder sérieusement.

-Je ne veux pas jouer le rôle de maman mais tu devrais aller en cours aujourd'hui... Ces temps-ci tu y vas de moins en moins, je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Je n'ai juste plus l'énergie, j'ai envie de tout sauf de travailler.

-Tu as tort de penser comme ça, tu n'es pas tout seul, tu le sais. Tout le monde te soutien, ne laisse pas la peine gâcher ta vie.

Je me lève agacer et fixe Jean dans les yeux tout en m'exclament :

-C'est bon, je vais y aller, même si personne ne peut comprendre ce que je ressens.

Jean me fait un petit hochement de tête et continue de manger sereinement. Je prends mon sac et file en cours. C'est ma dernière année, je dois essayer de la réussir même si j'ai perdu ma motivation en chemin. Je suis encore une fois dans la classe de Conny, il y a Thomas et Sam également sans oublier Mikasa. Elle aussi m'a beaucoup aidé à remonter la pente bien que je ne lui ai pas parlé de mes sentiments pour Levi, je lui ai juste dis que j'avais perdu quelqu'un de très important dans ma famille. Le problème c'est que maintenant elle est devenue beaucoup trop protectrice à mon goût, j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant de 5 ans à ces yeux... J'ai 20 ans merde...

J'arrive à hauteur de l'école lorsque je ressens un coup sur mon épaule. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner sachant pertinemment qui c'est.

-Salut Hanji.

-Saluuuuuuut ! Alors ? Comment tu vas aujourd'hui... ?

-Comme d'hab, et toi ? Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de lui ?

-Non... ça commence à faire long... Il est parti tellement soudainement.

-Oui...

-2 ans aujourd'hui déjà ?

-Oui...

-J'espère qu'il va bien...

En repensant à lui, je vois son visage tapisser ma mémoire, je retiens mes larmes in extremis avant de voir Conny Thomas et Sam me faire signe.

-Bon je te laisse avec tes amis, je dois aller en classe !

-Ça marche !

Hanji a été aussi troublée que moi par sa disparition soudaine, elle n'a pas réussi sa deuxième année et a fini par redoubler. Moi j'ai réussi à tenir le choc grâce à tout le monde mais récemment... Je le vis de plus en plus mal.

Conny est le premier à s'exprimer :

-Hey ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

Je souris timidement.

-Par contre t'as une mine affreuse !

-Thomas !

-Bah quoi ? C'est pas bon pour toi ! Et si on sort ce soir, tu voudras venir ?

-Excusez-moi, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir...

-Tu vas pas rester enfermer chez toi en train de moisir ! Il faut que tu sortes Eren ! Vois des gens ! On est vendredi, faut s'amuser ! On est jeune !

-Laisse tomber Thomas, ce mec est définitivement dépressif, il ne sait pas s'amuser, tellement chiant...

Je me retourne irrité vers l'auteur de cette phrase, Miles... Il a intégré l'école cette année, il est dans la même classe que nous. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait mais clairement, il ne m'aime pas. Mais ça tombe bien c'est réciproque. Sur les nerfs, je m'empresse de lui répondre.

-Ta gueule Miles !

-Tellement de violence...

-Et alors ? C'est quoi ton but dans la vie ? Arrête de juger les gens sans les connaitre !

-Oye, je te connais un minimum pour savoir que t'es chiant à mourir !

-N'importe quoi !

-Alors prouve-le !

-Je n'ai rien à te prouver !

-Rendez-vous ce soir, au bar ambiant, je t'y attendrais à 22h, seul ou accompagné peu importe. Si tu n'y viens pas, je soutiendrais mes propos te concernant.

Juste après cette phrase, je le vois s'éloigner de plus en plus.

Conny le dévisage avant de tourner son regard vers le miens.

-Ne te sens pas obligé d'y aller Eren, ce mec n'est qu'un con.

Je bouillonne de l'intérieur, il va voir si je suis chiant ou ennuyeux !

-J'irais !

Les trois garçons me regardent bouche bée alors que j'avance en direction de la classe. La journée n'était pas très intéressante, ce n'était que du suivi... Des professeurs qui viennent voir notre avancement de travaux, mais comme je n'ai rien, j'ai passé la journée à me faire sermonner. Au moins, on peut dire qu'on m'a remonté les bretelles.

Je me lève de ma chaise et sens un regard sur moi, j'ai une impression de déjà-vu... Levi..., je sens des fourmillements au niveau de ma colonne vertébrale. Je tourne la tête dans un élan de désespoir et tombe sur... Miles qui me regarde de haut. Encore ce mec... Je le toise à mon tour alors qu'il me lance un sourire narquois. Connard...

Je détourne les yeux et rentre chez moi. Je me précipite dans ma chambre et sort mes plus beaux habits. Je ne me souviens plus les avoir portés...

-Owh ! Pincez-moi je rêve ! Le grand Eren se prépare !

Je lève les yeux vers Jean tout en le regardant irrité.

-Je t'ai déjà demandé de frapper avant d'entrer !

-La porte était déjà ouverte ! Je suis juste passé par là par hasard tout simplement !

-Mais oui bien sûr ! Allez viens m'aider ! Je dois clouer le bec de cet enfoiré !

-Quoi ? C'est pour lui que tu te fais tout beau comme ça ?

Je manque de m'étouffer instantanément.

-T'es pas bien Jean ! Il m'a juste dit que j'étais chiant et que je n'étais pas drôle... Il m'a lancé un défi et je compte bien lui prouver de quoi je suis capable !

-AHAHAH !

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?!

-Rien, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu avec autant de niaque !

Je reste paralysé en m'en rendant compte à mon tour, j'ai perdu le goût de la vie à cause de tous ces événements. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus prit soin de moi comme ça... Et je ne suis pas sorti depuis ce jour, à part pour aller à l'école ou faire les courses.

Face à mon hésitation, Jean me rassura tout de suite :

-T'inquiète pas Eren, c'est bien que tu sortes un peu ! Je suis content pour toi !

Je lui souris et fini de me préparer. Je me prépare un sandwich à la rache et tourne en rond jusqu'à l'heure fatidique. Je sais qu'il m'a dit que je pouvais venir accompagner mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il se moque de moi encore une fois ! Je vais lui montrer que je sais m'amuser à moi tout seul !

Après 15 minutes de marche, j'arrive devant le bar ambiant. Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, Levi venait souvent ici...

Je sors de mes esprits lorsque j'entends quelqu'un parler.

-Alors tu es quand même venu ? Je ne t'attendais pas.

Je me retourne vers Miles, il est vêtu d'un pantalon moutarde et d'un T-shit bleu foncé. C'est un petit con mais il a bon goût. Il regarde autour de moi et me lance un regard sceptique.

-Ils sont où tes potes ?

-Je suis venu tout seul.

-Ah oui ? Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Comment ça ?

-Être seul avec moi, le mec qui n'arrête pas de te chercher des noises, tu ne sais pas ce que je peux te faire.

-Tu ne me feras rien.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

-T'as une grande gueule mais tu ne me feras rien.

Je le vois sourire et il m'invite à entrer. J'entre retissant, je le vois partir au bar et ramener deux bières.

Il me fait un clin d'œil :

-Tu m'offriras la prochaine.

C'est un peu tendu, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire, il est vrai qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Tu n'es pas très bavard.

-Toi non plus.

Il fini par se lever et me tendre la main pour aller danser, après quelques secondes d'hésitation je décide de me lever et de me laisser aller par le son de la musique. Qu'est-ce-que ça fait du bien de se défouler et de se laisser vivre !

J'en oublierais presque mes tracas. La soirée continua de façon rapide, j'ai bu je ne sais plus combien de verres, j'ai totalement perdu la notion du temps, je m'amuse c'est tout. Je tourne la tête et voit Miles qui me fait signe de le rejoindre dehors, je le rejoins sans trop me poser de questions. Il commence la conversation :

-Alors ? Tu t'amuses ?

-Ah ça oui ! Tu vois que je ne suis pas dépressif !

-C'est à se demander pourtant.

-Comment ça ?

-On est dans la même classe et pourtant je ne te vois jamais, et quand tu viens en cours tu as l'air absent. Je trouve ça dommage.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'acharnes sur moi à longueur de temps ?

-Je ne m'acharne pas, j'aime te taquiner c'est tout.

-Tu parles, t'es toujours en train de me chercher, t'es obsédé par moi ou quoi ?

-Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi mignon...

Je relève la tête surpris par ses mots, vient-il réellement de me dire que je suis mignon ?

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas la première personne à te dire ça quand même ?

-Non...

-Ah, revoilà ton air triste. Je ne veux pas m'occuper de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais c'est une personne en particulier qui te rend comme ça non ?

-Comm...

-Comment je le sais ? Parce qu'il y a quelques temps j'étais dans le même état que toi. Mais j'ai compris que la vie est trop courte pour rester dans le passé. Maintenant, je profite.

-Tant mieux pour toi, mais je ne veux pas profiter, pas sans lui...

-Oh... T'es de ce bord là aussi ? C'est rassurant...

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je vis.

-J'étais avec mon petit-ami depuis 3 ans et le cancer me l'a pris. Alors si, je pense que je peux comprendre ce que tu vis.

Je reste choqué par sa révélation, quelqu'un m'a pris Levi mais au moins il n'est pas mort. Enfin, je l'espère...

-Je suis désolé...

-C'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais je me vois à travers toi, et je ne veux pas te laisser au fond de ce gouffre sans fond. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Après cette phrase, je sens deux bras m'enlacer, je me sens bien. Combien de temps ça ne m'est plus arrivé ? Je me laisse transporter par l'action, je relève doucement la tête vers lui, il est quand même mignon quand on regarde de plus près. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche légèrement :

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu vas me donner envie de faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie...

...

Je ne me souviens plus si c'est à cause de l'alcool, du désespoir ou peut être des deux. Mais je suis réveillé à côté de Miles dans une chambre que je ne connais pas... Et merde...

Je tente de me lever mais je sens une douleur au niveau de mon bassin, j'ouvre les yeux, horrifié. Je regarde dans la poubelle et mon cœur manque un battement lorsque je vois une capote usagée dans la poubelle... et pourquoi mes habits sont éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce ? Je... J'ai... J'ai couché avec Miles ?!

Je m'empresse d'enfiler mes habits de la veille, je vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié et je m'enfuie de cette chambre tentant de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé.

En sortant dans la rue je me rends compte qu'on a passé la nuit dans un hôtel... mon dieu...

Je me presse de rentrer chez moi, j'ouvre la porte d'entrée discrètement et me faufile à l'intérieur tel un ninja. J'avance et tombe nez à nez avec Jean qui est assit en tailleur dans le canapé.

Merde... Raté...

-Je peux savoir où tu as passé la nuit ?

-Euh... Chez Conny...

-Ah oui ? C'est chaud entre vous deux...

-Comment ça ?

-Fais pas l'idiot Eren, tu as un putain de suçon dans le cou !

Mes yeux manquent de sortir de mes orbites, je cours vers le miroir le proche pour regarder les dégâts.

-OH LE BÂTARD !

-Alors ? C'est toujours Conny ?

-Euh...

-Eren ?...

Je sens mes larmes montées peu à peu.

-Je... Je crois que j'ai merdé Jean...

-Viens là...

Je m'assois à côté de lui et je lui raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé ou du moins... Tout ce que je me souviens...

-Tu te rends compte Jean ? Je suis horrible... Je... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

-Et... T'en fais pas Eren, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ça fait pas mal de temps que tu n'as plus eu de relations sexuelles, ton corps le réclame c'est normal. Dis-toi que ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir !

-Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! Il est dans ma classe ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire !

-Il avait l'air de vouloir quelque chose de sérieux ?

-Bah... Pas vraiment...

-Alors voilà, vous êtes deux adultes qui ont profité de la vie juste un soir ! Pas de quoi en faire un drame !

-Mais Levi...

-Tu crois qu'il ne couche pas avec Petra ?

Cette phrase me glace le sang... Je ne serais pas étonné, mais ça me fait mal...

-Profite de la vie, tu ne sais même pas si tu le reverras un jour...

Je me sens vidé... j'ai eu la parole de son père mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment que j'en oublie mon propre plaisir...

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire Jean ?

-Rappelle le... Et te prends pas la tête.

...

Cela fait deux semaines que je vois Miles régulièrement, en classe oui mais beaucoup plus souvent au lit. J'ai l'impression de revivre, j'adore nos moments intimes, c'est tellement le pied...

-pshhht Eren... !

Je me retourne et vois Miles me faire signe des toilettes. Je le rejoins aussitôt, on s'enferme illico dans une cabine, il me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse fougueusement. Il presse sa cuisse droite contre mon intimité et se met à mordiller mon cou. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de satisfaction, nos langues s'entrechoquent et nos bassins également, je sens sa main descendre doucement.

-A... Attend... Pas ici...

-On s'en fiche... Tout le monde est en cours...

Il me lèche le cou en passant sa main sur mon boxer lorsque mon téléphone vibre. Il arrête un instant me laissant prendre mon téléphone.

-...

-Eren ? ça va ?

-Je... Je dois y aller !

Je prends mon sac en vitesse et sort des toilettes en courant, je sors de l'école sans savoir où je vais, qu'est-ce que... Je m'arrête au bout de cinq minutes pour reprendre mon souffle et je regarde une nouvelle fois l'écran de mon portable.

« -Bonjour Eren, il est temps pour moi de te permettre de dire Au Revoir à mon fils. Rendez-vous le 10 Mai à 10h30 au 845 rue de la Paix. Je compte sur toi pour t'habiller convenablement, ne nous fait pas honte. Signé Mr Ackermann. »

Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai lu ce message une bonne vingtaine de fois... Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment... Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir... Levi... LEVI...

-LEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

À SUIVRE...


	25. Chapter 25

PDV Eren

-Eren ! J'en peux plus de ce bruit de sonnette ! Ouvre à ce gars avant que je disjoncte !

Je relève les yeux vers Jean un air faussement irrité sur le visage.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de le voir ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il va finir par se lasser et partir...

-Tu plaisantes ? Il n'arrête pas depuis 1h !

J'écarquille les yeux surpris par l'heure qu'il est, déjà une heure est passé ? Mon dieu, le temps passe beaucoup trop vite, il faut dire que mes esprits divaguent, demain nous sommes déjà le 10 Mai... Soudain, j'entends une voix au loin qui me fait sortir de mes pensées :

-EREN ! OUVRE-MOI STP ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA ! IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE ! JE NE PARTIRAIS PAS SANS T'AVOIR VU !

Rho... Il est saoulant... Je tourne la tête dépité vers ma porte et remarque tout de suite les yeux de tueurs de Jean... C'est bon, j'ai compris...

Je me lève difficilement de mon matelas, et m'approche de la porte d'entrée. J'ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec Miles...

-T'as pas bientôt fini de gueuler comme ça ?

-ENFIN !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Savoir ce qu'il te prend ! ça fait des jours que je ne t'ai pas vu !

-Et alors ? Tu ne sais plus te passer de moi ou quoi ?

Je le vois sourire de manière vicieuse et avancer sa bouche vers mon oreille.

-Ton corps me manque beaucoup...

Je sens sa main caresser mes fesses délicatement, je sursaute face à ce geste.

-Si vous pouviez éviter de faire ce genre de choses devant moi ça m'arrangerait !

Je me retourne surpris vers Jean et lève les yeux au ciel, depuis quand il joue le prude celui-là, je m'empresse de fermer la porte pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité.

-Ecoute Miles, j'ai pas envie de faire ce genre de choses en ce moment, c'est mieux si on ne se voit plus pendant un moment.

-Qui est l'auteur du message que tu as reçu la dernière fois ?

\- Ça... Ça ne te regarde pas... Et c'est quoi le rapport ?

-Parce que tu es bizarre depuis ce moment-là... Enfin, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler ce n'est rien ! Je suis certain que tu reviendras vers moi !

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

-Et bien... Tu as beau me dire que tu n'en as pas envie, ton corps n'a pas vraiment l'air d'accord !

Je baisse les yeux suivant son regard... Oh merde... J'entends un rire et m'empresse de relever la tête pour répliquer mais il est déjà en train de s'éloigner.

-À une prochaine ! Eren...

Quel toupet... Peut-être que mon corps réagit mais ça ne veut rien dire d'abord... Je rentre chez moi, ne faisant pas attention au regard de Jean.

Mes pensées sont focalisées sur une seule personne, est-ce qu'il sait qu'il va me voir ? Est-ce qu'il va se souvenir de moi ? Va-t-il me reconnaître ? Je me demande si il est toujours avec Petra... Sans doute... J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas là... Cette vipère...

-Eren ?

-Quoi ?

-Tiens, prends ça pour demain.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un cadeau !

J'ouvre le sachet et reste bouche bée.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, tu es fou !

-Tu vas revoir ton cher et tendre Levi... Tu dois être habillé convenablement... Tu ne penses pas ?

J'observe mon nouveau costume pendant quelque instant et je sens quelque chose couler le long de mes joues. Des larmes ?

-Eren ?!

-Dé...désolé... C'est juste que j'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps... Tu te rends compte ? Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire au revoir... Je ne sais même pas si il souhaite me revoir... Et je me dis que peut-être... peut-être que je ne devrais pas y aller... Finalement, ça serait sûrement mieux ainsi ! Je ne veux pas souffrir une seconde fois !

Je sens quelque chose de froid couler le long de mon visage et ce n'est pas des larmes. Je relève la tête surpris vers Jean. Il est en train de me vider une bouteille d'eau sur la tête ! Je m'empresse de le pousser et de me dégager.

-Mais ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !

-Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de pleurer !

-Hein ?...

-Depuis 2 ans je te vois ou je t'entends en train de pleurer ! Tu souffres déjà ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est dur pour moi de te voir dans cet état et d'être tout à fait impuissant ! Tu attends ça depuis longtemps alors fonce ! Je suis certain qu'il meurt d'envie de te voir ! C'est le moment de vous expliquer ! Ce silence entre vous te rendra la vie encore plus impossible si tu n'y vas pas !

-Jean ... ?

Il est parti, je n'ai jamais remarqué qu'il en souffrait autant... Décidemment, je cause de la peine à beaucoup de personnes... Je me frappe les deux joues avec mes mains afin de me ressaisir ! C'est vrai, ça vient se passer !

...

Finalement, j'étais tellement stressé que je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit... Je me lève difficilement et m'avance vers la douche... Jean n'est toujours pas rentré... Je lance un rapide coup d'œil vers le miroir, j'ai une mine affreuse... super !

Après m'être douché, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. Je m'avance vers le salon et je vois Jean, sans surprise... Il n'a pas une belle mine non plus... Je me sens gêné, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire par rapport à notre conversation d'hier.

-Tu n'es pas encore prêt ?

-Bah...

-Allez viens ici, je vais te coiffer.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Depuis quand tu sais coiffer toi ?

-Ne me sous-estime pas !

Je m'avance vers lui et il s'occupe d'arranger ma tignasse, c'est vrai qu'en deux ans ils ont pas mal poussé...

Après quelques minutes, il fini son travail de « coiffeur ». Je m'empresse d'aller dans la salle de bain pour regarder le massacre.

-Alors ? T'en penses quoi ?

Je reste figer devant ma glace, incroyable...

\- Ça change...

Il a laissé ma longueur mais il a relevé mes cheveux de devant grave à un élastique. C'est franchement pas mal, je suis plutôt beau gosse en fait !

-Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de te mater comme ça !

Oups, prit en flague...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer Jean de manière suspecte, il ne m'a pas jamais coiffé en 2 ans de temps... C'est louche...

-Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai passé toute la nuit à trouver quel genre de coiffure t'irait le mieux... Et j'ai regardé pleins de tutos !

Je le regarde impressionner.

-Merci Jean... Tu t'impliques vraiment pour moi, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

-C'est normal. Je ne veux plus que tu sois triste...

-...

-Allez, va t'habiller ! Tu vas pas y aller en caleçon !

Je me précipite dans ma chambre et enfile la tenue que Jean m'a offerte hier. Elle me va parfaitement, je pense que j'ai rarement été aussi... séduisant ?

-Eren ! Je ne veux pas te stresser mais si tu ne te dépêche pas tu vas... WAOUH !

Jean à les yeux figés sur mon costume, sa bouche est restée entre ouverte. Je le vois rougir et secouer la tête.

-J'ai eu raison de te l'offrir, il est parfait ! Allez monte dans la voiture, je te dépose !

-D'accord !

Je me sens extrêmement bizarre, je ne me rends pas bien compte que je vais le revoir. Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai mal au ventre...

Après une bonne demi-heure, je sens la voiture freiner, je me retourne tétanisé vers Jean.

Il tourne les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

-Respire, t'es tout blanc, on est arrivé !

Je regarde où je me situe et sors de la voiture. J'entends un bref « bon courage » et une voiture qui démarre, je me retourne vers la voiture de Jean qui s'éloigne... Putain, et maintenant ?...

Je vois un grand immeuble en face de moi, il correspond à l'adresse. Je vois deux gorilles placés à l'entrée, je dois vraiment entrer là-dedans ? Levi s'y trouve ?...

Je m'approche doucement et voit les deux hommes me dévisager du regard. Que se passe-t-il... ? L'un des deux semble prendre quelque chose dans sa poche.

-Monsieur, il est arrivé.

Hein ? Il parle de moi ? Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention et poursuit ma route. Je ne sais pas où je vais mais j'y vais !

C'est moi ou cet endroit et bombé de monde ? Plus j'avance et plus des gens sont présents... Je me sens affreusement mal à l'aise...

-Bonjour à tous ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger !

Hein ? D'où vient cette voix ? Je relève la tête et entrevoit une scène derrière la foule de monde. J'essaye de m'y aventurer désespérément, à force de chercher j'ai enfin réussi à trouver une petite place. Piouf... Mais pourquoi je suis là ?...

Je regarde une nouvelle fois la scène et mon sang se figea, mais c'est... MILES ?!

-Je suis heureux de vous accueillir avant la cérémonie de mariage de ma très chère cousine !

Mais de quoi il parle ? Où-je suis ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Agacé, je tourne les talons.

-Petra ! Levi ! Venez !

Je reste abasourdi, mon corps ne bouge plus. Je n'y arrive plus, mon cœur... Je ne le sens plus... Dans un élan de désespoir, je trouve la force de tourner la tête vers la scène en espérant de tout cœur que c'est une mauvaise blague...

Le... LEVI... ?

J'ai l'impression de rêver, d'être dans un de mes nombreux cauchemar... Mais non, cette fois-ci il semblerait que c'est réel...

Je suis choqué et je me sens... Tellement... rabaissé... Je regarde Levi mais il ne semble même pas m'avoir remarqué... Quelle est cette sensation... ? Mes yeux se détournent vers Petra, elle est... elle est habillée en robe de mariée ?! C'est... C'est pas vrai ! Miles... Mais... Il a parlé de sa cousine à l'instant... Ne me dites pas qu'il... Il s'est joué de moi... ?!

Je sens quelqu'un me toucher l'épaule, je me retourne les larmes aux yeux, dans un état second. Et voilà un choc supplémentaire, le père de Levi...

-Et bien, tu es finalement venu ? C'est gentil à toi de venir fêter le mariage de mon fils... Nous t'attendrons à l'église également ! 14h ! Ne soit pas en retard ! Il est temps pour toi de lui dire Adieu...

Je sens mon estomac se retourner... J'ai envie de...

-Ex-excusez-moi !

Je cours à travers la foule cherchant des toilettes ! C'est pas vrai ! Je les vois de loin, je tape un sprint en poussant tout le monde sur mon passage...

Je finis par renvoyer mon petit-déjeuner dans un des toilettes... Je m'effondre littéralement et pleure d'une façon incontrôlée.

« Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de pleurer ! »

Les paroles de Jean me reviennent en mémoire. Je le savais, je le savais déjà que je devais lui dire au revoir... Mais j'ai tellement mal, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché une partie de moi.

Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un entrer dans les toilettes.

-Hallo ? Oui ! Je ne peux pas te parler, je suis à la réunion de mariage de ma cousine !

MILES !

Ma tristesse se transforme en haine, j'ouvre violemment la porte des toilettes sous les yeux choqués que Miles.

-Je... Je te rappelle !

Je le vois ranger son portable vite fait bien fait dans sa poche.

-E... Eren ? Mais... ?

-Enfoiré ! Tu étais au courant alors ?! Et dire que je t'ai laissé entrer dans ma vie ! Je te déteste !

La nausée me reprend soudainement et je revomis une seconde fois.

-Oye, Eren tu vas bien ?...

-Ta gueule ! Comme si tu t'en soucier !

-Ecoute... J'avoue, j'étais au courant pour toi et Levi...

-JE LE SAVAIS ! SALE...

-Laisse-moi finir ! C'est vrai, ce n'est pas par hasard que je suis venu dans l'école... Monsieur Ackermann m'a demandé de te séduire pour prouver à Levi que tu étais passé à autre chose...

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Tu sais bien que c'est faux !

-Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas censé être là...

Agacé, je prends mon portable furtivement et affiche le message que j'ai reçu ce fameux jour. Miles resta sans voix.

-Je... Je ne pensais pas que c'était ça qui t'avait rendu comme ça... Je ne savais pas que tu devais le revoir... Tout ce que je voulais c'était le bonheur de ma cousine... Désolé...

-Et tu penses sincèrement que tes excuses à deux balles vont arranger les choses ?! Tu as tout fichu par terre ! Tu m'as menti ! Et tu es du côté de ce vieux manipulateur !

-Tu as faux, je ne le pensais pas capable de faire ça... Il a été trop loin...

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon ?! Tu as obéi « aux ordres » tu as réussis ton coup ! Super ! Maintenant sors de ma vie !

-Je sais que j'ai agis comme une merde avec toi, mais je ne t'ai pas menti sur toute la ligne...

-Comment ça ?! Tu te fou de moi ?!

-Non... J'éprouve quelque chose pour toi... Au départ je l'ai fait pour m'amuser un petit peu... mais... j'ai fini par y prendre goût... je me suis fait avoir...

-Nan mais laisse-moi rire ! Le seul que j'aime c'est Levi ! Tu n'as été qu'une manière parmi tant d'autres de l'oublier ! Sauf que ça n'a pas marché !

-... Ah

Je lève les yeux et voit son visage... Il a l'air si... triste... ?

Soudain, j'entends un verre explosait sur le sol, je sursaute et lance un regard vers la source de ce bruit. Le...

-LEVI ?!

Il me regarde, il est là, il me voit, ses yeux sont écarquillés et humides, je suis là mais... Je n'arrive toujours pas à bouger... Je le vois s'avancer vers moi, il me sert dans ses bras... Toute une vague de bonheur m'envahit... Son toucher, son odeur... Mon dieu, son parfum, je l'avais presque oublié... Il s'appuie sur moi et on fini tous les deux assit sur le sol tout en s'enlaçant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer, je sens ses larmes tomber sur mon épaule... C'est la première fois qu'il pleure devant moi...

-Eren... Tu m'as tellement manqué...

-Toi aussi...

Après un instant, on réalise tous les deux ce qu'il est entre de se passer et on finit par se relever. Je tourne les yeux vers Miles mais il a disparu... Je ne l'ai même pas vu partir... Son regard m'a quand même fait mal au cœur...

-Eren ?

-Oui ?

-Tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux ? Ça te va bien...

-Merci, toi par contre tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce... Quoi que, tu as grandi non ?... Mais je suis toujours plus grand que toi !

Il me lance un mauvais regard mais il ne dure pas longtemps...

-C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ?... Tu m'aimes encore ?... J'ai tellement eu peur... Quand je t'ai vu avec Miles... J'ai...

-Je ne t'ai jamais oublié Levi... J'ai attendu le message de ton père deux longues années... C'était tellement dur sans toi...

-Mon père ?

-Oui... Il m'a forcé à sortir de ta vie, mais ma condition était qu'il me laisse te voir une dernière fois... Et... nous y sommes...

Il affiche une mine triste...

-Je t'ai toujours aimé aussi Eren... Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est dur pour moi de devoir épouser quelqu'un par intérêt... Mais je n'ai pas le choix...

-Je sais... Aujourd'hui est la dernière fois qu'on se voit...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, une fois que je serais marié, mon père ne se préoccupera plus de toi...

-On pourra se revoir alors ?

-Je te le promets...

-Mais... ne l'épouse pas, s'il-te-plait...

Je cours me blottir une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

-Je suis obligé... Eren...

Il me tient par le menton et caresse mes lèvres doucement. Il s'approche pour m'embrasser mais je le stoppe in extrémiste.

-J'ai... J'ai vomi...

-Je m'en fou... Deux ans que j'attends ce moment, rien ne me fera reculer.

Sans prévenir il capture mes lèvres en une fraction de secondes... C'est... C'est tellement bon...

Je sens quelque chose vibrer, c'est le portable de Levi, il tique et répond.

-Oui Petra, je suis aux toilettes, j'arrive.

Il raccroche et me regarde... Avec un regard indescriptible...

-Désolé...

Et il me laisse dans les toilettes, seul, putain, toujours aussi emmerdante celle-là...

Je finis par sortir de cette pièce et revoit le monde infernal... Soudain j'entends au loin : « Vous pouvez passer à table, le mariage aura lieu à côté à 14h ! Soyez nombreux ! »

Je m'éloigne doucement sachant pertinemment que je ne suis pas le bienvenue quand :

-Eren ? Tu vas où ?

Je me retourne reconnaissant cette voix.

-Miles ?... Mais... ?

-Tu as une place, à coté de moi... Allez viens... Je vais te faire oublier ce mauvais moment.

-Pourquoi j'irais à côté d'un connard ?

-Allez, s'il te plait Eren. Je sais que j'ai merdé mais laisse-moi me rattraper...

-Je t'ai renvoyé chier en te faisant bien réaliser que tu n'as été qu'une distraction pour moi et tu ne réagis pas plus mal que ça ?

-J'ai pas été sympa avec toi non plus... Tu n'éprouves rien pour moi, mais les choses peuvent changer.

-Encore un ordre ?

-Non... Je suis sincère et je te le prouverais, en attendant, viens... Ne laisse pas monsieur Ackermann te voir mal... Il serait trop content...

Je lance un rapide coup d'œil vers ledit Monsieur Ackermann et il me regarde avec un sourire satisfait... Quel con...

-Bon... ok... Mais ce n'est pas pour toi... Ma fierté me tuera.

Il sourit et me fait signe de le suivre.

Je m'assieds à coté de lui mais ma concentration n'est tourné que vers la table principale... Petra me regarde un instant l'air surprise. Elle me fait un sourire et me fait un signe de la main... Elle se fou de la gueule de qui là ? Sale couillonne...

Je l'ignore royalement et me concentre sur ma nourriture, ça doit couter une fortune... C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que Levi et moi ne sommes pas du même monde...

Je sens une main sur ma cuisse et sursaute, je lance un regard mauvais à Miles alors que celui-ci affiche un grand sourire dans la direction de Levi... Je me retourne alors vers celui-ci et... je manque de m'étouffer avec ma nourriture... Il y a une aura meurtrière dans l'air...

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content de voir la réaction de Levi ?...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, je sais qu'il m'aime encore...

-Oui, mais dans quelques heures il sera marié. Il se doute que tu ne resteras pas célibataire à vie. Il va peut-être s'en rendre vraiment compte et se remettre en question et qui sait... ? Renoncer au mariage ?

Je le regarde sceptiquement, il n'a pas tort mais je me méfie de lui comme la peste... Après le coup qu'il m'a fait...

-Mais bien sûr, tu ne voulais pas le bonheur de ta Petra chérie ?

-Si, mais je suis pour la justice... Et ce qu'à fait monsieur Ackermann est inadmissible... Si tu me laisses faire je suis sûre que tu lui cloueras le bec. Il se jouit de voir la tristesse des gens, donc si tu lui montres une indifférence et que tu es attiré par une autre personne que son fils, imagine sa déception ?

-Donc tu me proposes de jouer aux faux « amoureux » de un pour rendre jaloux Levi et de deux pour que son père soit déçu parce que son plan tombe à l'eau ?

-Exactement !

-Et tu y gagnes quoi ?

-Quelle question, je me rapproche de toi et si Levi et Petra finissent quand même par se marier je serais là pour te réconforter, je sais que tu vas finir par y prendre goût !

-T'es un peu optimiste là... Je me méfie de toi...

-Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé, je veux t'aider à ma manière... Rendre degue Monsieur Ackermann et jouer avec les nerfs de Levi le jour de son mariage, c'est une occasion en or non ?

Je réfléchis un instant, c'est vrai que ça peut être tentant... L'idée de jouer ça avec Miles me déplait un peu, surtout après le coup qu'il m'a fait... Mais son regard de tout à l'heure n'était pas faux, je l'ai senti sincère... Mais... une minute...

-Tes parents ne sont pas ici ? Ils pourraient voir d'un mauvais œil le fait que tu te bécotes avec un parfait inconnu ?... Tu n'as pas un mariage arrangé non plus ?

-Absolument pas, mes parents sont connus mais ils savent que j'ai une préférence pour les hommes et ils ne se sont jamais immiscés dans mes choix de partenaires ! Donc ne t'en fait pas, avec moi tu n'auras aucuns problèmes avec mes parents...

-Je n'ai pas dit pas pour ça...

-Tourne la tête.

-Quoi ?

Je le vois s'approcher de ma tête, je sens sa langue frotter le coin de ma bouche. Qu'est-ce que ?...

-Tu avais quelque chose sur tes lèvres...

Je vire au rouge pivoine, comment oses-t-il faire des choses comme ça devant tout le monde...

-Ne rougis pas, les choses intéressantes viennent de commencer...

Je détourne les yeux vers Levi, il regarde Miles avec tellement de mépris... Je regarde dans la direction de Monsieur Ackermann, il a retiré son sale sourire de sa bouche... Miles a peut-être raison finalement... Je dois rester fier... Peu importe la situation, j'en ai assez de pleurer... J'ai envie de voir combien de temps Levi va tenir.

À SUIVRE...


	26. Chapter 26

PDV Eren

Je regarde l'heure qu'il est : 12h30, déjà... Le repas s'est terminé il y a quelques minutes et jusqu'à maintenant notre plan semble fonctionner. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais voir Levi réagir aux provocations de Miles me donne une satisfaction inexpliquée. Il va peut-être se marier avec elle mais il est clair qu'il m'aime toujours autant et qu'il s'en fiche d'elle... Et si ce qu'il dit est vrai, Monsieur Ackerman se désintéressera de moi une fois qu'il sera marié... Et grâce à ce plan, ce connard pensera sûrement que je suis en couple avec Miles... Tous les soupçons seront levés et je pourrais voir Levi en cachette comme bon me semble... Bon, j'avoue, ce n'est pas bien... Mais je ne veux plus vivre loin de lui, je préfère l'avoir comme amant que ne plus l'avoir du tout... Même si il est clair que son mariage me déplaît fortement...

Je vois Miles se lever et partir vers la scène. J'hausse les sourcils lorsque je le vois prendre le micro :

« Mesdames/messieurs, j'espère que le repas servi était à la hauteur de vos espérances. Ils nous restent une heure et demi avant le grand moment, c'est pourquoi, je vous propose de mettre quelques musiques en attendant. La première est dédiée à une personne pour qui j'éprouve un très grand intérêt... »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ? Soudain, j'entends une douce musique, lente et sensuelle, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Miles un sourire accroché sur le coin des lèvres. Il n'a pas mis longtemps à le remarquer et se précipita vers moi afin de me tendre la main. Quel fou...

Je la prends sans hésitation, cette situation m'est étrangement familière... Jean avait eu la même idée à l'époque pour voir si Levi réagirait à son slow plutôt aguicheur... Deux minutes après je m'étais retrouvé dehors avec lui... Et... Il m'a embrassé pour la première fois... Seulement, maintenant, les choses sont légèrement différentes... Je me demande comment il va réagir...

Je sens Miles coller son corps au miens tout en glissant ses mains dans mon dos, je ne refuse pas cette proximité tandis que mes bras se rejoignent derrière sa nuque. Aussitôt je lance un petit regard vers Levi, il ne me regarde pas... Agacé, je frotte légèrement mon bassin contre celui de Miles, celui-ci sursaute un instant en me regardant surpris. Le résultat ne tarde pas à arriver. Je m'approche de Miles et lui chuchote dans l'oreille :

-Et bien alors Miles ? On a un petit problème là-dessous ?

-C'est de ta faute, ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas eu le droit de te toucher... Alors si tu fais ça, je...

Au même moment, je sens sa bouche se poser dans le creux de mon cou, ça me fait frissonner, j'ai honte de l'admettre mais c'est vrai que le sexe commence à me manquer.

Je le vois sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

-Rien, ça me fait plaisir que tu réagis encore à mes lèvres. Par contre, désolé je t'ai laissé une petite marque...

-ENCORE ?! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

-Cris pas comme ça, regarde à ta droite.

Je suis la direction qu'il m'a indiquée et tombe nez à nez sur Levi et Petra qui dansent ensemble... C'est pas vrai...

Une rage immense s'empare de moi comme si la réalité me rattrapait... Ah oui ? Tu joues à ça ? Très bien...

J'attrape les mains de Miles et les fait glisser le long de mon corps tout en me déhanchant. Ses yeux sont sur le point de sortir de ses orbites, en même temps il est vrai que venant de moi c'est assez surprenant. Il devient rouge pivoine mais suit les mouvements de mon corps, j'en profite pour poser mes mains sur son postérieur et lui lancer un regard qui en dit long sur ma pensée. Je lance un petit regard vers Levi, il s'est rapproché de Petra et il me lance des regards digne d'un assassin tout en serrant les dents, j'oubliais à quel point il peut être vraiment terrifiant... Miles s'approche de moi et me donne un baiser sur la joue. Je vois au regard de Levi que s'en est trop pour lui, il se décolle de Petra et sort dehors après lui avoir souffler des mots dans l'oreille. Je souris content de mon coup, mais je me sens un peu mal... J'espère qu'il n'y croit pas trop et qu'il a compris mon jeu... Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il me déteste non plus...

Soudain, Miles me traine par la main, il se dirige vers les toilettes. Mais... ? Je suis interrompu de mes pensées par une voix.

-Miles, Eren... Que faites-vous ?

Miles relève la tête vers la voix qui vient de derrière moi.

-Monsieur Ackermann... Quel honneur...

Je me retourne à l'entente de ce nom. Il me regarde de haut et d'un air mauvais, comme d'habitude...

-Je vous ai posé une question.

Miles s'empresse de répondre :

-On danse, monsieur.

-Je ne parle pas de ça Miles, le mariage a bel et bien lieu, ta mission est terminée, tu n'es plus obligé de jouer la comédie pour séduire Eren.

Il lance un regard haineux envers moi lorsqu'il ne me voit pas réagir. Miles a raison, cet homme ne cherche qu'à me blesser...

-Je ne suis pas entrain de jouer la comédie monsieur. Cet homme a su attirer mon attention, je l'aime vraiment et lui aussi comme vous pouvez le constater.

-Foutaise, il est dingue de mon fils.

Je me retiens de ne pas rougir, il ne faut pas que je me trahisse. Je reste de marbre...

-Il était* il a tourné la page depuis. Les temps changent, vous devriez être content qu'il n'est plus intéressé par Levi.

-Si c'est le cas, Eren, je veux que tu quittes ce mariage. Tu n'y es plus le bienvenu.

-Je regrette Monsieur, mais c'est mon invité.

-MILES ! Tu n'as aucuns droits de discuter de ça avec moi !

-Et si c'est pour moi ? Vous accepteriez de faire une exception Monsieur ?

Cette voix... Je relève la tête surpris, Petra... ?!

Soudain, Monsieur Ackermann change de visage, il passe du visage froid à un visage doux et rassurant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet étrange personne... ?

-Petra ? Tu es sûre mon enfant ?

-Si Miles veut garder Eren à ses côtés, c'est son droit. Et puisque c'est mon mariage, j'estime avoir mon mot à dire.

-Très bien, si tu le demandes je ne peux rien refuser... Amusez-vous bien.

Il fait demi-tour en saluant un autre homme, sérieusement ? Que vient-il de se passer au juste ? Pourquoi Petra a demandé à ce que je reste ?

Mon attention se retourne presque automatiquement vers elle.

-Bonjour Eren, ça fait longtemps !

Elle m'affiche un grand sourire, non mais... Elle se fiche de moi ?

-Oui, pourquoi tu as décidé de me garder ?

-Il est clair que j'ai été surprise de te voir ici... Je me demandais comment tu étais au courant pour notre mariage, jusqu'au moment ou je t'ai vu avec Miles ! Je ne savais pas pour vous deux ! Félicitations ! Je ne vais quand-même pas accepter que mon beau-père te jette dehors car il n'aime pas votre relation... Et puis Miles t'a invité après tout !

Je la regarde un air blasé sur le visage pendant qu'elle me sourit à pleines dents, elle est toujours aussi nunuche celle-ci... Elle n'a rien comprit... Miles fini par prendre la parole me voyant de plus en plus exaspéré :

-Merci cousine ! Je te dois une fière chandelle !

-Mais de rien !

-Pas trop stressée pour ton mariage ?

-Si ! Mais j'ai tellement envie d'officialiser ma relation avec Levi...

Stop, je ne veux plus les entendre. J'avance en disant :

-Je sors un moment.

J'ai clairement besoin de prendre l'air, je m'avance vers l'extérieur, il y a un grand jardin fleuri, ça me donnerait presque la nausée tellement c'est « parfait ». Finalement, je regrette presque que Petra ait convaincue Monsieur Ackermann de me laisser rester jusqu'au bout du mariage... Est-ce que je vais avoir la force de voir MON Levi épouser quelqu'un d'autre...

Je sens une main me tirer par le bras suivi de mon dos percuter quelque chose de dur. Je relève les yeux surpris par ce qu'il vient de se passer et les rebaisse aussitôt lorsque mes pupilles croisent celles de Levi. Je suis actuellement coincé entre Levi et un gros tronc.

-Ça t'amuses de te jouer de moi ?!

-Co... Comment ça ?

-Fait pas l'innocent ! PUTAIN !

Je sursaute lorsque je vois son poing passer à côté de mon visage pour s'écraser dans le tronc.

-Si tu aimes ce mec ! Evite de me le montrer ! Pas ce jour-là !

-Je...

-Tu fait chier !

Il est menaçant, il ne m'a jamais parlé avec autant de violence... Il m'agrippe le menton et le relève, je vois son regard irrité vers mon cou.

-Jusqu'où êtes-vous allez tous les deux !

-Euh...

-REPOND-MOI !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux, il me fait peur...

-Jusqu'au... JUSQU'AU BOUT !

Il me replaque violemment contre le tronc et me lance un sourire... tellement glaçant... presque sadique...

-C'est drôle... Et moi qui pensait tellement à toi que je n'arrivais même pas à bander face à Petra ! J'espérais désespérément ton retour... Je ne voulais que toi... DEUX PUTAINS D'ANNEES DE FAUX ESPOIRS ALORS QUE TOI TU T'ENVOYAIS EN L'AIR AVEC UN PAUVRE MEC !

Je le vois se rapprocher de moi, il pose ses lèvres exactement au même endroit où Miles m'a laissé une marque.

-Htch... Qu'est-ce que... Tu fais ?...

-J'ai attendu tellement longtemps, je n'attendrais pas une minute de plus !

Il me mord le cou, et m'agrippe les bras violemment, il me fait mal... Il est tellement violent...

-Levi... Arrête... s'il-te-plaît...

-Tu rigoles ? De quoi tu te plains ! TU ES DEJA SALI DE TOUT FACON !

J'ai mal... Mal physiquement mais surtout moralement, j'ai attendu de le revoir durant tellement longtemps... Je voulais retrouver le plaisir de retrouver son corps... Mais pas comme ça... Il me déteste... Je le sens...

Il me retourne violemment en planquant mes bras contre le tronc. Il déboutonne mon pantalon et l'enlève d'une main avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Levi ?! Qu'est-ce que...

-TA GUEULE ! Compte pas sur moi pour être doux ! Je vais te faire ressentir la même douleur que je ressens actuellement ! Compte pas sur moi pour être doux !

Je ne peux pas le supporter, cet homme n'est pas Levi... Je me mets à éclater en sanglots en me rendant compte de ce qu'il est entrain de me faire.

Soudain, je sens la pression se desserrer. Je me retourne vers lui, surpris, mais toujours en larmes.

-Tchk, tu fais chier Jaeger... Je ne peux pas faire ça...

Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

-Arrête de pleurer...

Je suis en état de choc, il était tellement violent, je pensais sincèrement qu'il allait aller jusqu'au bout. Je l'entends expirer :

-Tu l'aimes ?...

Une rage immense envahit mon corps et mon esprit, je le repousse violemment et lui colle une baffe. Je regarde ma main un instant surpris par mon geste mais je me reprends presque immédiatement.

-Bien sûr que NON ! Comment tu peux imaginer une seule seconde que j'éprouve quelque chose pour lui ?! Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il n'y a que toi !

Levi approche sa main de l'endroit ou je viens de le frapper.

-On dira que je l'ai mérité... Pourquoi tu fais tout ça avec lui si tu ne l'aimes pas ?...

-Pour te rendre jaloux ! Ce n'est pourtant pas évident ! Tu te maries et je suis totalement impuissant face à cette situation ! Excuse-moi de vouloir me défendre comme je le peux !

Il me regarde abasourdi et poursuit :

-Je n'accepte pas que tu ais couché avec lui...

-Levi ! Il n'a jamais compté ! Ce n'était qu'une manière de me divertir ! D'essayer de t'oublier ! Je pensais ne jamais te revoir... Tu as pourtant entendu la conversation que j'ai eu avec lui dans les toilettes non ?!...

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir infligé ça. C'était égoïste de ma part.

Je le regarde soulagé, le revoilà...

-Je ne veux plus que tu me touches de cette manière... Tu comprends ?...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas te retoucher un jour de toute manière...

-Quoi ?!

-Il faut se rendre à l'évidence Eren... Nous deux, ça ne fonctionnera jamais... Soit heureux avec Miles, il n'est pas si mauvais que ça...

Je reste bouche bée par sa phrase :

-Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?

-Adieu... Eren... Mon mariage m'attend.

Je le regarde s'éloigner peu à peu, non... Pas une deuxième fois... Je ne veux pas le perdre une deuxième fois... Mes pieds sont figés au sol... alors qu'au loin j'entends la voix de Miles provenant du micro :

-Il est 13h50, veuillez nous suivre ! Le mariage approche !

Je suis resté sur place durant... Je ne sais plus combien de minutes. C'est Miles qui a fini par me trouver et qui m'a supplié de venir. Je l'ai finalement suivi sans rien dire, Levi m'a pourtant dit Adieu... Mais... Je veux juste le voir une dernière fois... Juste une dernière fois... Cette pensée me glace le sang, j'ai des frissons partout dans le corps. Mon envie de vomir revient mais je me concentre pour me contenir... Je suis totalement perdu...

J'entre dans l'église accompagné de Miles, je me place tout au fond de façon à pouvoir observer Levi sans qu'il me remarque. Mais c'était sans compter sur Monsieur Ackermann pour tout foutre en l'air.

-Eren ? Pourquoi tu te mets aussi loin ? Approche-toi de plus près, je ne voudrais pas que tu manques ce beau moment...

Il me lance un sourire conquit.

L'enfoiré... Mon cœur se serre, mes larmes montent, je tente de les garder mais je n'y arrive pas... Je m'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il renonce au mariage ? Bien sûr que c'est impossible, il ne le fera jamais. Je n'ai plus aucuns espoirs, c'est terminé... Je me place au deuxième rang, sous les indications de Monsieur Ackermann, à côté de Miles et d'une femme rousse comme Petra...

Elle se retourne vers moi un sourire aux lèvres. Et dit :

-Tiens, un mouchoir mon garçon. Toi aussi tu dois être ému par ce merveilleux mariage, ils sont tellement beaux tous les deux. Ma fille est très belle dans cette robe, n'est-ce pas ?

Je manque de tomber lorsque Miles me rattrape de justesse.

-Assieds-toi Eren.

-Il va bien ?

-Oui tante, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est juste un peu fatigué.

Miles se rapproche de mon oreille et me chuchote :

-Eren... Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi mais prend sur toi, s'il te plait.

Je n'ai même pas la force de lui répondre. Levi est déjà à l'autel mais Petra n'y est toujours pas, les invités sont tous debout, tout le monde, sauf moi. Soudain, une musique retentit dans l'église, j'entends les portes de l'église s'ouvrir, je me retourne doucement et la voit. PETRA... Elle tient le bras d'un vieux monsieur qui semble être son père. Je fini par me retourner une seconde fois pour faire face à l'autel lorsque je croise les yeux de Levi. Levi... cette fois c'est trop, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer de plus belle. Il me lance un regard rempli de tristesse, et fini par se tourner vers Petra avec un sourire. Il lui sourit... Je pensais être le seul privilégié... Après 2 minutes qui m'ont paru être une éternité. Petra fini par rejoindre l'autel à son tour.

Le prêtre demande à tout le monde de s'asseoir, tant mieux... Je ne serais plus le seul à être assit... Je n'écoute pas un seul mot de ce qu'il se dit, je ne regarde même pas la scène, je me contente juste de regarder mes cuisses où viennent s'écraser mes larmes. Miles tend sa main vers la mienne, mais je la repousse presque automatiquement, je sens qu'il me regarde avec peine mais honnêtement je m'en fou.

Après quelques minutes, Miles me donne un coup dans le bras me faisant signe qu'il faut se lever. Je les regarde, ils sont face à face, de là ou je suis, je distingue le dos de Petra mais je vois très nettement le visage de Levi. Il n'arrête pas de lancer des regards dans ma direction, arrête de faire ça... Arrête de me donner de l'importance alors que tu es sur le point de te marier avec cette...

« Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il le fasse maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais ! »

Cette phrase me fait sortir de mes pensées instantanément, je regarde Levi qui me regarde avec attention, son regard est planté dans le miens. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire... Sans trop réfléchir mon bras se lève peu à peu, je ne vois que lui, je ne vie que pour lui... Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça... Soudain, je sens un poids contre mon bras qui me fait revenir à mes esprits, Miles...

Je tourne la tête vers lui, et je le vois me faire un signe négatif de la tête... Mais...

« Personne ? »

Je ferme les yeux et renonce à mon idée précédente... C'est le choix de Levi... Il ne veut plus de moi dans sa vie...

-Moi ! Je m'y oppose !

QUOI ?!

Un ok de surprise générale se fait entendre dans l'église.

Je relève les yeux stupéfaits, est-ce que je rêve ?

Mes yeux se tournent immédiatement vers Monsieur Ackermann, il a la bouche grande ouverte. Son teint devient brusquement rouge, il s'exclame :

-Mais enfin PETRA ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

À SUIVRE...


	27. Chapter 27

PDV Eren

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? I peine quelques minutes j'avais l'impression que l'univers tout entier était entrain de se dérober sous mes pieds et il n'a suffit que d'une phrase pour tout ressouder. Petra... Mais ?

Celle-ci se retourne vers Monsieur Ackermann un sourire aux lèvres.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je renonce au mariage.

La femme à côté de moi, la mère de Petra, se tétanisa et dit :

-Petra ?... Ma chérie ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-C'est pourtant simple maman, je ne veux pas épouser un homme qui ne m'aime pas.

Elle me lance un regard furtif et se retourne vers Levi, celui-ci est tout autant déboussolé que toute l'assemblé. Il tourne son regard vers Monsieur Ackermann l'air franchement contrarié. Quelle ambiance tendue...

Le père de Levi reprend la parole :

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Bien sûr qu'il t'aime ! N'est-ce pas Levi ?!

Pourquoi cette question résonne comme une obligation ?... Comme si il avait le choix... Je regarde Levi impatient d'entendre ce qu'il va répondre même si je me doute de sa réponse... Son regard se pose sur moi, il me regarde dans les yeux :

-Bien sûr que je t'aime...

Mon cœur manque un battement, ces paroles... Elles sont pour moi... Mon sang se glace lorsque Petra se retourne vers moi en suivant le regard de Levi. Elle me sourit en expirant et se replace devant Levi.

-Arrête de mentir, cette phrase ne m'est même pas destinée... La personne que tu aimes n'est pas moi Levi.

-Tu l'as compris alors...

-Oui... J'avais déjà certains doutes à l'époque, j'ai eu l'erreur d'en parler à ton père et résultat il t'a séparé de cette personne. Tu penses que je ne remarquais pas ton air triste accroché constamment à ton visage quand tu étais avec moi ? J'ai essayé de te séduire du mieux que j'ai pu depuis le départ sans succès... Toutes tes paroles, toutes tes attentions... Quelque part je sentais que tu n'étais pas 100% sincère.

Je vois Monsieur Ackermann se rapprocher dangereusement de Petra :

-Petra !

-LAISSEZ-MOI FINIR ! MONSIEUR !

Celui-ci se fige sur place ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction pendant que Petra pose ses yeux sur Levi afin de continuer ce qu'elle veut dire.

-Tout à l'heure je t'ai vu sourire lorsque tu revenais des toilettes... C'est la première fois depuis des années que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire comme ça, je pensais que tu avais finalement accepté la situation... Jusqu'au moment où je l'ai vu sortir des toilettes juste après toi... J'ai longtemps espérée mais je ne suis pas stupide, j'abandonne...

Le père de Levi devient violet et hurla le prénom de son fils. Petra lance un regard dans ma direction :

-Maman ? Ai-je le droit d'épouser quelqu'un qui m'aime vraiment ?

-Si tel est-on choix, je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients ma chérie ! Je suis désolée Monsieur Ackermann, mais notre accord est rompu.

-Comment ?! Mais ! Vous ne pouvez pas !

-Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?

-Vous auriez hérité de la moitié de ma fortune !

-Ma fille est plus importante que votre argent sale ! Vous devriez faire pareil vis-à-vis de votre fils !

-Je ne vous permets pas !

Ses yeux se détourna vers moi, ils sont menaçants.

-Toi... DISPARAÎT !

Il accoure vers moi violemment tout en levant son poing, j'entends la femme à côté de moi pousser un cri désespéré. Je ferme les yeux attendant le coup mais rien ne vient, j'ouvre les yeux et reste subjugué par le spectacle qui se dresse face à moi. Levi a retenu in extrémiste le poing de son père et en a profité pour coincer son bras derrière son dos et le maitriser sans soucis. Tout s'est passé tellement vite...

-Levi ! Lâche-moi !

-Non. Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? Nous sommes dans une église !

L'homme expire et Levi le lâche presque automatiquement, il se tourna vers le public :

-Et bien... Excusez-moi pour ce léger imprévu mais il semblerait que le mariage soit annulé.

Une voix extérieure se fait entendre.

-Non ! Pas tout à fait !

Je connais cette voix... Je me retourne vers les portes de l'église... Hanji ?!

Je regarde Levi qui semble tout autant surpris que moi alors que Petra sourit de toute ses dents.

Hanji s'approche de l'autel et s'adresse au prêtre.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur le prêtre... Il serait possible de faire un léger changement dans ce mariage ?

-Comme vous voulez mais dépêchez-vous ! L'église n'est pas une attraction !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Trop absorbé dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas tout de suite que Petra s'est approchée de moi. Elle me prend par la main et me tire vers l'autel, dans sa traversée elle entraîne Levi par l'autre main et nous place à côté d'Hanji. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?... Je suis tellement gêné que je n'ose pas me retourner, je lance à petit regard en coin à Levi.

Il regarde Hanji un sourire en coin :

-Pourquoi tu interviens toujours quand on ne s'y attend pas ? Sale binoclarde...

-Oui Levi, tu m'as manqué aussi ! Remercie Petra, c'est elle qui m'a appelé en renfort !

Celle-ci se retourne vers le prêtre et lui annonce :

-Rhm rhm, voici les deux mariés du jour, Levi Ackermann et Eren Jaeger !

ATTEND ?! QUOIIIII ?! Un brouhaha général se fait entendre derrière nous, je me retourne doucement et voit les personnes présentes totalement déboussolées, je suis exactement dans le même état d'esprit. C'est Monsieur Ackermann qui me sort de mes esprits !

-Levi ! Tu n'as pas intérêt de faire ça !

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon je te banni de ma vie !

-Et bien fais-le ! Tu en rêves depuis tellement longtemps !

-Sale petit...

-Petit quoi ?

-Je te mènerais la vie dure !

-Comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude, je suis diplômé tu ne me fais plus peur !

-Je refuse ce mariage ! Il en est HORS DE QUESTION !

-Je suis majeur père, tu n'as plus rien à me dire. Sur ce, tu peux disposer !

-Tu n'as aucuns témoins ! Et tu n'as pas non plus de demoiselles d'honneur, ni d'alliances ! Ce mariage est voué à l'échec !

Hanji se retourne en souriant et montre une petite boîte.

-Je serais leur demoiselle d'honneur !

Petra sourit à son tour et déclare :

-Je serais le témoin de Levi.

Monsieur Ackermann rigole soudainement d'ironie, il se retourne vers moi, il est tellement terrifiant que j'ai du mal à soutenir son regard.

-Et qui sera ton témoin hein ? Espèce de rejeté.

-MOI !

Je me retourne suivi de Monsieur Ackermann, celui-ci est aussi surpris que moi... Miles...

-Miles ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'étais pas amoureux de lui ?

-Si, je le suis encore...

Je me tourne instantanément vers Levi qui lui lance un regard plus noir que jamais.

-... c'est pour ça que je veux son bonheur...

Miles... Il se retourne vers moi et me sourit tendrement... Je m'en souviendrais, merci...

L'homme se retourne de rage et lança une injure avant de quitter l'église, tous les autres invités le suivit. Nous laissant seuls... J'ai encore du mal à réaliser les choses...

Le prête commence à s'impatienter et il nous le fait savoir. Levi se retourne vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Il est tellement beau comme ça...

-Qu'en dis-tu Eren ? Veux-tu officialiser notre amour ?...

Je rêve, c'est probablement un rêve... Je me sens rougir, à deux on sera forcément plus fort. Plus personne ne se mettra en travers de notre chemin...

-Bien sûr !

Le prête reprends là où il s'était arrêté.

-Bon personne ne s'y oppose cette fois ?

On sourit en secouant négativement la tête.

-Très bien, alors Eren Jaeger souhaitez-vous prendre Levi Ackermann comme époux ?

Mon cœur... Je ne le sens plus... Si on m'avait dit ce matin que je me marierais avec... Levi !

-Ou... Oui JE LE VEUX !

Oups... C'était une peu plus fort que prévu...

Le prête fait un bond ne s'attendant pas à ce que je crie, Levi tourna les yeux vers moi et se contenta de sourire. Un tel sourire... Je n'en ai jamais vu venant de lui...

-Et vous, Levi Ackermann ? Souhaitez-vous prendre Eren Jaeger comme époux ?

-Oui ! Je le veux !

-Vous pouvez échanger vos alliances !

Hanji s'approche de nous avec un énorme sourire collé sur le visage, elle nous donne les bagues avant de s'éloigner en nous faisant un petit clin d'œil.

-Je vous déclare mari et mari, vous pouvez vous embrasser !

Je me tourne vers Levi, je me sens affreusement gêné... Il me regarde avec des yeux tellement... intenses... Ses joues sont rosies, il m'adresse un doux sourire. Il me caresse la joue tendrement et fini par poser ses lèvres sur les miennes... Un baiser rapide mais tellement bourré de sens. Après ce geste, une vague d'applaudissement se fait entendre, on se retournera en affichant un sourire... Les amis...

_Un mois plus tard..._

Levi et moi avons trouvé un appartement pas loin de mon école pour que je puisse terminer ma scolarité tranquillement. Financièrement, ce n'est pas facile, heureusement que Levi avait fait quelques économies... Il recherche actuellement un emploi et moi je dois me dépêcher d'avoir mon diplôme afin de l'aider ! Pour ce qui est de notre « ancien » chez nous, l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés... nous l'avons laissé à Jean... Il y vit avec Miles... Ces deux-là on l'air de s'entendre, tant mieux !

Aujourd'hui je retourne chez ma mère... Je l'ai appelé et lui ait tout raconter, mon homosexualité... Mon mariage... Mon déménagement... Une chose est sûre, je pense que ça a été le pire moment de toute ma vie... Heureusement pour moi elle s'en fiche que je sois avec un autre homme... Par contre le mariage l'a bien secoué, elle ne m'a plus donné de nouvelles pendant deux semaines... Elle a fini par me rappeler pour me dire qu'elle organise une fête en notre honneur et que je peux inviter tous les gens que je veux. Cette fête a lieu ce soir d'ailleurs...

Je sursaute lorsque je sens une main sur mon épaule :

-Levi ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Arrête de rêvasser... tu as fini de préparer tes affaires ? On va bientôt y aller !

-Oui oui ! On peut y aller.

Je prends mon sac et suit Levi, on atteint sa voiture. En rangeant nos sacs dans le coffre je décide de prendre la parole :

-Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de ton père et de Petra?

Je vois son visage se crisper... Je sais que c'est un sujet sensible pour lui...

-Non. Mais c'est mieux comme ça. Tu es le seul dont j'ai besoin, Eren...

-C'est mignooooooooooooooooooon !

Je sursaute et me retourne vers la source de tout ce raffut. Je souris lorsque j'aperçois : Miles, Jean, Conny, Reiner, Berthold, Hanji, Mikasa, Sam et Thomas.

J'ai vraiment fait de belles rencontres depuis que je suis venu ici... Finalement la ville n'est pas si mal...

Levi soupire et dit :

-Allez on y va ! Je prends Eren dans ma voiture, vous autres vous vous débrouiller !

Jean me regarde un sourire aux lèvres et lance :

-Quel égoïste... Levi ? Tu ne veux pas partager ?

-Va te faire foutre !

Un rire général se fait entendre alors que Levi entre dans sa voiture. Je m'assois à côté de lui sans trop réfléchir et regarde comment les autres s'organise.

Mikasa, Conny, Reiner et Berthold montent ensemble à bord de la voiture de Reiner. Alors que Jean, Miles, Sam et Thomas montent ensemble dans la voiture de Miles.

Je souris en imaginant de quoi ils vont discuter dans chaque voitures... ça promet... Mais... Où est Hanji ?! J'entends une portière claquer derrière nous, je me retourne et sourit en l'apercevant.

Levi lève les yeux :

-Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

-Oh stp Levi ! Ils sont tous au complet dans les autres voitures !

-Je m'en fou, serrez-vous !

-Allez Levi ! Stp...

Il expire et reprend :

-Bon... ok... Mais je ne veux pas t'entendre du trajet !

-OK !

Levi pose un regard sur moi :

-Prêt ?

-Oui !

-C'est parti !

Le trajet était long mais supportable, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas rentré dans ma ville natale, tout me rend nostalgique ici... Après quelques minutes nous voilà devant ma maison... Je suis surpris lorsque je remarque que la main de Levi tremble, je pose ma main sur la sienne et lui sourit. Il est déstabilisé... C'est étrange de le voir ainsi...

Je prends la parole :

-J'y vais le premier...

Je sors de la voiture et m'avance timidement vers la porte, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir lorsque je vois la porte de ma maison s'ouvrir en laissant place à Armin. Celui-ci me saute dessus littéralement me faisant perdre l'équilibre, on se ramasse tous les deux la tête par terre mais on ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler comme deux gros gamins.

-Oh ! Eren ! Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

-Oui c'est vrai ! Tu vas bien depuis le temps ?

-Bien sûr !

Je rigole mais perd mon sourire lorsque je vois ma mère à l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée. Elle m'observe un instant sans rien dire, sans un sourire... Puis elle s'approche de moi les larmes aux yeux en me prenant dans les bras.

-Mon chéri... Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Ma... Maman tu m'écrases !

-Oups... Pardon ! Mais où sont tes amis ?

Je me retourne et leur fait signe de venir. Il ne leurs à pas fallu longtemps avant de sortir, tous, sauf Levi... Que fait-il ?...

Armin reste bouche bée, tandis que ma mère déclare :

-Et bien, ça en fait du monde...

Je lui sourit et enchaîne :

-M'man, voici Conny, Reiner, Berthold et Mikasa, les premières personnes avec qui je me suis lié d'amitié.

-Bonjour, enchanté Madame.

-Enchanté.

-Et voici Jean, Miles, Sam et Thomas ! Des amis très proches également qui m'ont permit de me rendre compte de beaucoup de choses !

-Bien sûr ! Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance !

-Et enfin... Voici Hanji... Un peu spéciale mais super cool !

-Enchanté MADAME ! Je suis Hanji ! Je suis tellement heureuse d'enfin vous rencontrer ! Quelle joie !

Ma mère me regarde sceptiquement et me glisse un :

-Je vois ce que tu voulais dire...

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

-Mais dis-moi Eren ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, il manque quelqu'un non ? Où est ton... mari ?

Je me tourne vers la voiture et il fait signe de venir. Je vois la portière de la voiture qui s'ouvre, il sort, il regarde ses pieds, il est trop mignon. J'entends Jean et Miles se foutre littéralement de sa gueule et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Levi se retenir de ne pas les incendiés d'insultes...

Ma mère lâche un :

-Ohw... Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça... Qu'est-ce qu'il en impose.

-N'est-ce pas ?

Levi se place devant ma mère et lui tend la main en fuyant son regard.

-Bon... Bonjour madame.

Ma mère lui sourit et répond :

-Bonjour, alors c'est toi le mari de mon fils ?

-Ou... Oui...

-Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin rencontrer celui qui sait faire battre le cœur de mon Eren.

Après cette phrase, je sens que Levi se détend instantanément, il se sent soulagé.

Ma mère nous invite tous à rentrer, la table du salon est remplie de nourriture et de boisson, Hanji lâche un gros « À l'attaque ! » avant de se ruer sur la nourriture.

On passe un superbe moment, tout le monde se parle et s'amuse. Levi est super détendu par rapport au début, c'est super des le voir comme ça. Soudain ma mère lève son verre pour porter un toast :

-Levons notre verre en l'honneur de Levi et d'Eren, en leurs espérant une très belle vie !

Tout le monde lève son verre, je ne sais pas vraiment expliquer ce que je ressent à ce moment-là... Je suis tellement heureux. Ma mère me lance un regard et me dit :

-Par contre il est clair que je refuse que tu te soit marier sans ma présence ni même mon consentement !

Armin se lève en hurlant un « MOI AUSSI ! »

Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête en baissant la tête de gêne.

Ma mère poursuit :

-C'est pourquoi, il faudra organiser un deuxième mariage ! Mais cette fois-ci dans notre mairie !

Je manque de m'étouffer et Levi recrache la quantité de boisson qu'il vient de mettre dans sa bouche. J'observe mes amis et étrangement l'idée à l'air de les satisfaire...

Levi prend la parole :

-Très bien, nous ferons ça bien cette fois-ci.

Ma mère et Armin se trémoussent d'avance à cette nouvelle.

Soudain, j'entends Hanji m'appeler, je me retourne vers elle et elle me dit :

-Au faite ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit la vérité ! C'était donc bien toi sur cette photo ?!

-Ou... Oui...

-OH MON DIEU JE LE SAVAIS !

Thomas se retourne en rigolant :

-Moi je le sais depuis bien longtemps ! Hein Eren...

Je vire au rouge en me souvenant de la fois ou il nous a surpris en pleine action. Hanji prend un air boudeur et se réconforte dans les gâteaux.

En observant la pièce je remarque qu'il manque deux personnes, Jean et Miles, mais où sont-ils ? Je m'éloigne pour les chercher, je m'approche de la salle de bain quand soudain j'entends une série de gémissements... Je vire au rouge pivoine en réalisant ce qu'il se passe... Sérieusement ?!

-Eren ?

Je sursaute comme si j'étais prit sur le fait, Levi ?

-Tu m'as fait peur !

Il me regarde avec un air pervers collé sur le visage.

-Alors comme ça tu joues au voyeur ?...

-Mais... MAIS NON !

-Chut... Ils vont t'entendre... En tout cas ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser...

_-Hawn... JEAN..._

Je manque de tomber dans les vapes en reconnaissant les gémissements de Miles et m'empresse de partir de là en disant :

-Je ne veux pas entendre ça !

Miles et Jean ? Je savais qu'ils s'entendaient bien mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils s'entendaient aussi sur ce point-là... Si je m'attendais à ça !

Je sens une main me tirer et je me retrouve dans ma chambre. Je me retourne et regarde Levi d'un mauvais œil.

-Mais, à quoi tu joues ?

-J'ai très envie de toi...

-Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ! Tout le monde est en bas !

-Oh allez... Je peux être rapide quand je veux... Eren... S'il-te-plaît... On a eu zéro rapport depuis qu'on est marié...

-Je sais... Mais je n'avais pas les idées à ça...

Levi se rapproche doucement de moi et capture mes lèvres dans un geste expert, il glisse doucement sa langue dans ma bouche et entame une série de baisers langoureux. Je sens ma verge réagir... C'est pas vrai... Il se décolle de moi en levant les bras signe de paix en me regardant avec un sourire narquois :

-Alors ? Choisi, on continue ou on arrête ?...

P'tit con...

Sans trop réfléchir je lui saute dessus le faisant tomber sur mon lit. Il sourit content de son coup et me fait basculer, afin de se retrouver au-dessus de moi, il m'observe pendant un moment avant de se lécher la lèvre supérieure. Soudain, il baisse la tête et s'attaque à mon cou tout en retirant mon T-shirt, cet acte me procure une chaîne de frissons... J'avais oublié ces sensations... Le faire avec Levi est tellement différent de quand je le faisais avec Miles...

Il poursuit sa route vers mon torse, je sens ses mains se poser sur mes fesses, il les malaxe avec tellement de fougue... Ma verge est tendue à son maximum.

-Hawm Levi...

Dans un élan il approche sa bouche de mon oreille et me dit :

-T'es tellement sexy...

Je rougis alors qu'il lèche le lobe de mon oreille, sa main se rapproche dangereusement de mon pantalon, il le déboutonne doucement. Il caresse le contour de mon intimité sans pour autant y toucher... J'éprouve une telle frustration...

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux... Eren...

-Je... Je veux que tu me touches...

Soudain, je sens sa main se poser à l'endroit exact auquel je pensais... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me tendre de tout mon long.

-Ici... ?

-O... Oui !

Il se redresse en me regardant avec un désir inqualifiable dans le regard, il retire son propre T-shirt et son pantalon. Je me redresse à mon tour et me positionne sur les genoux, ma tête est positionnée pile en face de sa verge tendue caché par son propre boxer... Je lève les yeux vers sa figure et lui lance un sourire aguicheur. Soudain, je prends l'initiative de retirer son boxer, me voilà en tête à tête avec son membre...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embêter comme il vient de le faire avec moi, je lui donne de léger baisers et coups de langue sur le pubis en évitant soigneusement sa verge. Je le sens se raidir, il grogne de mécontentement. C'est vrai que c'est satisfaisant... Je me retire et lui dit :

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux... Levi...

Celui-ci me lance un regard de tueur comme il a l'habitude de faire mais cette fois-ci, contre toute attente, il rentra dans le jeu...

-Je veux que tu me suces... Eren...

Je souris en le défiant du regard :

-Très bien...

J'approche sa verge de ma bouche et l'enfonce directement, Levi m'attrape les cheveux et me les caresses alors que j'entreprends des mouvements de plus en plus expert.

-Putain... E... Eren...

Je continue mes vas et vient de plus en plus profond... Je suis tellement content de le retrouver, son goût... son odeur...

Soudain, Levi se retire de ma bouche et me plaque le dos contre le matelas. Il enfile une capote et sort un lubrifiant. Hein... Mais... Quand est-ce qu'il a eu le temps de prendre ça ?!

Il me regarde en souriant et me dit :

-À mon tour de jouer...

Il ouvre la bouteille de lubrifiant et s'en met sur les doigts et sur mon entre, il m'embrasse de plus belle et je sens un de ses doigt entrer en moi... Il attend un peu et entreprends des vas et viens.

-Levi... Hawn... Je... J'en veux plus !

-Compte sur moi... Je vais nettoyer ton corps... Désormais, je veux être le seul à avoir accès à tes fesses ! Compris... Eren ?...

-Oh... ! Ouiiii !

Après ces mots, Levi se plaça devant mon postérieur avant d'émettre une petite pression. Je la sens... Elle entre... C'est...

-Levi... !

Il attend un instant.

-N'attends pas ! Je te veux... MAINTENANT !

-Très bien...

Il entreprend des coups de bassin de plus en plus rapide, je l'entends pousser des râlements de plaisir. Hawn c'est tellement... plaisant...

-Ton... corps m'a tellement... manqué... hawn... Levi...

-Le tiens aussi... Eren...

-Continue Levi ! Hum ! S'il te plait !

Soudain mon corps se fige, j'éprouve plus qu'une simple envie, il a frappé dans le mille... Il semble s'en être rendu compte vu son sourire...

-Trouvé...

-Arrête... de sourire !

-Nan...

Il réentreprend ses mouvements exactement au même endroit plusieurs fois consécutives.

-Le...Levi...Oh... C'est...

-Je... Je vais venir...

-Ou... Oui ! Viens... !

-HAWN...

Son bassin entre une dernière fois en moi et il ne bouge plus pendant quelques minutes. On se regarde essouffler, il finit par me donner un petit baiser.

-Eren ?

-Mmh ?

-Je t'aime...

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise, mon sourire fini par accompagner le siens.

-Moi aussi...

Après quelques instants ont fini par se rhabiller comme si de rien était. Mon sang fait trois tours lorsque je réalise où je suis...

-Merde ! Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendu ?...

-J'en sais rien...

-Attends...

Je colle mon oreille à la porte, je n'entends pas un bruit, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ouvre doucement la porte de ma chambre et descends doucement les escaliers suivit de Levi. On s'avance vers le salon, mais rien personne...

-Mais... Où-sont-ils ?

-Je pense que je sais...

-Hein ?

Je me retourne vers Levi qui tient un bout de papier dans sa main :

_« Je suis partie faire visiter la campagne à tes amis, je ne te savais pas aussi bruyant... Profite de ta partie de jambe en l'air mon fils ! Maman qui t'aime ! »_

Je rougis de gêne alors que Levi explose de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?!

-Rien... C'est juste que ta mère est vraiment ouverte d'esprit !

-Merde... Le honte... Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir à leur retour moi...

Je sens deux bras m'enlacer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es mon très cher mari à présent.

-Levi !

Je resserre mon étreinte, c'est vrai que l'époque où je n'étais qu'un simple colocataire commence à dater... Une chose est sûre, je ne regrette pas cette expérience, sans ça, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré...

FIN.


End file.
